Caught Up
by Purple Prancer
Summary: Review! CH22! - After four years of convincing herself, she would never even like this man, let alone ever be with him she had finally lost. And all it took was one night of passion, a pregnancy and some clever manipulation on his part...T/P
1. Problem Pants

**Authors Note: **_This fic is rated M, for obvious reasons. There are mature themes, and a racy lemon so if you don't like smut, turn back now. If your a sicko like myself, read on - only kidding! Enjoy._

* * *

**Caught Up**

* * *

**Chapter One; **_Problem Pants_

Pan touched two fingers to the bridge of her nose and pinched lightly. She was beginning to lose her patience. And fast. Her head was throbbing from the first signs of a migraine and her hands had begun to cramp and shake from hours of work. "Bra if you move _one more time _I swear this pin.." She said holding said object up before Bra's surprised face. "May find itself lodged _permanently _up your ass-"

"Oh dear Pan you aren't losing your patience are you?" Pan wheeled around and glared at the new arrival. He stood with his back against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest coolly, sporting a wide mischievous smirk. She clenched her fists tightly and swallowed hard, resisting the urge to storm over and wedge her foot down his throat. He, of course was right on time for her daily dose of goading, she wondered if he enjoyed anything more in this world more than he did pissing her off.

Brushing him off with a wave of her hand she turned back to her friend and continued to make the necessary adjustments on her wedding dress. Tacking the last pin in place she stood up and admired her work with a proud smile, bar a few pins and unfinished edges here and there the dress looked amazing. She was very thankful because as soon as she was finished here she could make the adjustments then the whole horrible nightmare would finally be over.

Being a designer, and a damn good one at that. Pan had been coaxed by Bra into designing her dress for her wedding where she was to marry Pan's uncle Goten. That, Bra had said would be more than enough of a wedding present for the two and Pan had agreed avidly. It couldn't be that hard right? Plus she was getting paid for it.

Well. The wedding dress had turned into that and the bridesmaid's dresses, then on top of all of that she had also requested Pan help make the alterations for the men's Tux's as well. So on top of her own work load she'd also spent the majority of her free time poking, prodding, lifting and sewing to make sure everybody's outfits for the wedding were perfect.

"Just turn around for me a second?" Pan asked slinging her tape measure around her neck. Bra did so and Pan stood back, her trained eye's scanning over everything a final time. Just as she reached out to pull in another inch from the waist a hand planted itself on the small of her back.

"When your done here can you come and help me? I think you need to do my measurements again my pants aren't quite right, you don't mind do you?"

Pan cringed as she remembered the first time she'd taken his measurements. The moment she'd came to do his inside leg was when the crude jokes had began. As well as goading her Trunks seemed to revel in being a complete sleaze towards her, every situation turned into an opportunity to bed her.

"I think my measurements were right Trunks, I'm sure your pants are fine," She muttered rolling her eye's. His hand left her back and he poked his face round to look at her, then Bra.

"Hm I don't know, are you sure you couldn't just come and take a look at them for me?" She could hear the hint of a tease in his voice and once again had to resist the urge to hurt him. She concluded a good knock to the head might kick start his brain into gear so he could, for once in his life, not think with his penis. "I promise I'll be good this time, scout's honour," He joked giving her a little salute.

Pan sighed. "Excuse me for a second would you Bra?"

The blue haired girl had to cover her mouth with her hand to suppress her giggles as she nodded. She of course was used to these little 'Moments' between Pan and Trunks and found them extremely amusing.

"Sure, no problem."

Pan turned to Trunks. She stood on her tip-toes and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. Her eye's narrowed. "You and me. Outside, _now_.." She hissed shoving him harshly.

Trunks smirked and walked backwards towards the door as she followed him arms crossed tightly over her chest, her onyx eye's blazing into his own.

"With pleasure Panno," He replied turning full circle as he approached the door, he opened it and stood aside gesturing for her to go first.

"Don't kill him please?" Bra called. "Goten needs a best man!"

Pan turned her head to look at her best friend and snorted. "I promise nothing."

On her way through the door she harshly stamped on one of Trunks' feet then smirked proudly as he yelped and hopped out after her, clutching his foot.

"Now is there any need for vio-"

Pan appeared inches before his face and jabbed a finger into his nose. "Do you have to practice being a complete asshole or does it just come naturally?" Her words dripped like venom and Trunks swallowed hard, he fought back the urge to tell her how hot she looked when she was angry and instead just shrugged lightly.

"If you think for _one_ _second _I'd unessacarily put my hands on you again you've got another thing coming Trunks Brief's, because let me tell you. If you and I were _the_ last twopeople alive on planet earth and the fate of the population depended on us having sex.." She screwed her face up in disgust at the concept. "Then I guess I'd have only one choice. To find a very very large and very powerful gun and blow out my fucking brains, does that not tell you _exactly _how I feel about you?"

She took a step back from him and raised her eyebrow in wait for his answer.

Trunks blinked a few times. "I just wanted you to fix my pants Pan.."

She let out a cry of frustration and grabbed handfuls of her hair. "You have to be _the _most infuriating person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting, is this a game to you?" She was on her last nerve, she could feel her hands shaking. "Because I know this is not about your damn pants at all is it?"

He frowned and scratched the back of his neck. As uncomfortable as he felt at that moment he wanted nothing more than to take a hold of her and kiss her until there was no breath left in her body. He didn't mean to make her hate him, not at all. He wanted quite the opposite in fact.

Pan noticed his hesitation and decided to cut the awkward silence, the air was thick with tension and a black cloud of anger seemed to loom above her head. "It's funny how your mouth forgets how to work the moment someone calls you out."

Trunks located his brain and engaged his tongue. "I just want to know how hard it is for you to admit that part of you, as small as it may be, want's me."

She snorted and broke out into a fit of mock giggles, clutching her stomach for added effect.

"You are completely delusional Trunks, like I said, last two people, blow my head off, get it?" She made her fingers into a gun, brought them to her temple, and pulled the imaginary trigger. "Now if your quite finished talking out of your ass, I have a wedding dress to finish," She added walking away from him, not before turning back and laughing in his face once more.

Trunks pulled a sour face and sighed. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to stop treating Pan the way he did. The angrier she got, the more turned on _he_ got, it was a vicious cycle.

It had all started two or three years back, he couldn't remember exactly. Him, Pan, Bra and Goten had been over at Capsule for one of their many 'Movie Fests' when Bra had suddenly had the idea of the boys going to the liquor store and spicing up the party. Pan of course at first had refused but after a bit of coaxing had agreed and waited behind with Bra as both him and Goten had set off to buy the alcohol.

When they'd arrived back the drinks were dispensed and shortly after everybody had begun to loosen up and it had turned into an all out session, drinking games included. Goten had taken to slurring out every cheesy joke he had within memory, Bra had suggested a game of twister, which of course had ended very painfully, and for the rest of the night Trunks had been locked in a entrancing staring contest with Pan. It had started with fleeting glances every few minutes, a blush here and there and had ended in them both fixated on one another.

That was when Bra had instigated it all, with her suggestion of Truth of Dare. Four intoxicated adults sat around in a circle, an empty Vodka bottle in the centre. Goten had spun first, the bottle neck stopped before Trunks, he picked dare and Goten through giggles had dared Trunks to run the length of Capsules public car-park completely naked. Disgusted, Bra had intervened just as Trunks was clumsily pulling off his shirt.

"Dear Dende no! Put your shirt back on Trunks…I have a better idea.."

Goten voiced a disappointed 'Aww..' and folded his arms. Bra continued eye's gleaming mischievously. "I dare Trunks to," She looked around for a second then the proverbial light bulb seemed to appear. " Kiss Pan.." She finished smartly.

Said participants both raised an eyebrow and shrugged nonchalantly as though them kissing was a regular occurrence and not at all a big deal. Bra frowned. "And I don't mean your ordinary kiss on the cheek, peck on lips sort of kiss I mean full on French kiss for.." She racked her brains. "Five minutes," She finished outstretching her hand with all five fingers lifted.

Trunks looked to Pan momentarily for confirmation and she nodded slowly before getting to her feet. Bra's eyes widened and she elbowed Goten in the ribs to get his attention. "There actually going to do it!" She said exasperated as they neared each other, Trunks arm linked around Pan's waist and his face lowered towards hers. He could still picture the faint blush on her cheeks moments before there lips met.

From then on it was an excited flurry of tongues meeting and lips mashing together. The kiss was heated and sent sparks of electricity through Trunks' body, of the like he'd never experienced through any other kiss, with any other girl before. Drunk or sober.

Unfortunately for him it had not lasted the obligatory five minutes. After about one Pan had pulled away harshly. Goten and Bra looked on slack jawed. Trunks had to blink a few times to make sure his eye's weren't deceiving him, it was definitely Pan that he'd been kissing. He couldn't believe it.

From that day on she was on his mind constantly. Of course it didn't explain his attitude, that he guessed, had come over a long period of jumping between women but it explained his desperate want for her. It just puzzled him as to why she didn't appear to feel the same way, he didn't think he was mistaken for noticing Pan had put as much into that kiss as he had. He'd concluded she was just scared.

If he'd been raised by anybody but his father Trunks thought his determination would have died out by now and he would have given up on her long ago, but as it was Vegeta had always taught Trunks to strive for what he wanted and he didn't plan on giving up just yet.

Pan let out a frustrated sigh and banged her back against the closed door. "Your brother is unbelievable," She stated shaking her head in disbelief. "I think he has a screw loose."

Bra laughed as Pan made her way back over to her, clutching a half inch around each side of her waist and pinning it back so that it fitted to her curves better. "I think your being a little harsh Pan, he's not always like that, he's a nice guy really, even you know that."

Pan snorted. "Correction; He _used _to be a nice guy. Ever since your mom made him CEO of the company he's evolved into some sort of egotistic megalomaniac, not only that he's a complete pervert."

"Don't say that Pan. He's only playing with you. And you know deep down he hates the company. Mom practically bullied him into taking it over," She defended.

Pan stood straight, hand on hip. "Okay so I forgot to mention he's a coward and a momma's boy to?"

Bra narrowed her eye's. "I wish you'd stop bashing him like that, he is my brother don't forget."

Pan sighed and held her hands up in defeat. "Okay fine, I'll lay off, I just don't want to be his object of lust anymore, doesn't he have enough girls to amuse himself with, why does he have to bug me?" She asked.

"He genuinely likes you Pan, he just has a funny way of showing it," Bra explained. In all honesty she didn't really know herself why Trunks acted around Pan the way he did. To her he was just the same old, shy little boy she'd grown up with. She guessed it was just a front, he put up around her.

"But that's just it Bra. I don't want him to like me, I never did. I always imagined he'd still be an older brother figure, or a second uncle or something. I don't get it."

Bra shrugged her shoulders. "I think that status flew out of the window the second you two played tonsil tennis at my house, remember?" She teased, prompting Pan to mock heave at the thought.

"I'd like very much not to, if you don't mind," She laughed. That had been one drunken mistake she was sure would _never _repeat itself. "Now, if your finished boring me with facts about your brother I'd like you to take off that dress _carefully _so that I can finish the alterations and have it ready before next week, god knows I have enough other stuff to do on top of it."

Bra nodded and pulled Pan into a small hug. "I really do appreciate this Pan, thank you."

"Yeah sure," She assured giving Bra an awkward pat on the back. "Now go on before something falls out or moves and I have to start over," She moaned giving her a little shove towards the screen on the other side of he room. Bra smiled brightly and proceeded to change out of the dress.

**XXX**

Pan let herself into her apartment and set her keys down onto a hook which stood behind the door. She was very relieved after such a long day to finally be home and have sometime to herself. She'd always thought being a self-employed designer would make for a less hectic life, she designed she made, then sold her creations to various retailers and such.

And the job was, until Bra had requested that she dress nearly the entire wedding party, and with just over a month to do so. For the last seven weeks of her life she'd spent shopping for fabrics, taking measurements, designing gowns, making gowns, doing alterations and array of other things that had kept her completely occupied. It was a good thing Bra was helping towards the costs as with being so busy she'd not sold a single thing in well over two months, her income was dwindling.

Flitting through her mail which consisted of a bank statement, a letter from aridiculous company from which she'd apparently won thousands of pounds from, and two past due warnings she sighed and tossed them aside. Damn her independence. Ever since she'd decided to move out on her own life had been a constant struggle. She worked her fingers to the bone, designing and making outfits to sell just to make ends meet. And as talented as she was, it was a hard industry to crack and more often than not her designs would be turned down.

Sometimes she wished she'd not been so eager to break free and stayed at home with her parents.

Shaking the thoughts from her head she headed into the living room just in time to hear the phone start to ring. She instantly perked up and made a mad dash to grab the handset from it's cradle.

"Hello?" She asked expectantly. Phone calls meant only one of two things, either Bra wanted something, which was highly unlikely at that moment as she only left her moments ago, or her parents were calling.

"Hey Pan, it's Dad, how are you?"

She grinned from ear to ear and plopped down on her favourite armchair. "Hm well Bra's working me to the max with this wedding, I have a mile high pile of past due bills I'm yet to pay, and I had another fun run in with Trunks today, so in a word. Great," She replied sarcastically. If it had been her mother on the phone or her Grandma Chi-chi She didn't think she would have been so bluntly honest.

Both women were still hankering for her to move back home, whereas, her father being the soft sod he respected her independence and had not uttered a word of protest since the day she'd left. In fact on more than one occasion Pan had phoned Gohan just to talk or for advice and he'd helped her out of a few tough situations regarding money and such on the sly. She had specifically requested that the women not know.

She heard him sigh down the phone and could just picture him sliding his glasses from his eye's slightly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you need some help Pan?" He asked quietly.

"No I'm fine Dad, honest. Bulma's check clears tomorrow and that's more than enough to keep me going, but thanks," She replied.

She hadn't lied. Only slighted bended the truth. Bulma had in fact handed Pan a check, but whether or not it would keep her going after she payed off the hefty bills was yet to be seen.

"Okay but you know I'm here if you need me right? I think your mother's on to me though. She check's our statements," He joked.

Pan laughed. "Dad you are seriously whipped, why don't you put your foot down once in a while?"

Being as shy as he was Gohan had spent the most of his life being dominated by women. His mother when he was young and now by her mother, Videl. It was no doubt that he loved her, and she loved him back just as much, but Pan often would have liked to see him have a little backbone sometimes, especially as most of the time he was challenging them on behalf of her.

"Would you like to go against your mother or your grandmother?"

"Good point. No."

Gohan chuckled. "Thought not..oh..speak of the devil.." He muttered quickly into the phone, there was a bit of fumbling and some line disturbance on his end before another voice spoke up.

"Pan is that you? How are you? Are you eating ok? Do you have enough money..are you-"

"-Mom I'm fine!" She exclaimed holding the phone away from her ear slightly. "I'm still eating five meals a day, I have money coming tomorrow, and no, I don't plan on moving back home anytime soon," She let out all in one breath, answering every one of Videl's frantic questions, including the one she'd not quite finished but Pan knew exactly what she was about to say.

Videl paused for a moment and Pan could tell she was biting her lip, not wanting to prod further, but all the same not wanting to let the subject completley slip.

"Would you like to come over for dinner at least? You grandmother's cooking. Bra and Goten are going to be here to," She suggested instead. Pan thought about saying no but her stomach grumbled it's protest. She was hungry, and it was no doubt that her grandmother _was _the best cook. Dinner couldn't hurt could it?

"Sure mom I'll just grab a quick shower and I'll fly right over, okay?"

"That's great, see you soon honey," Pan smiled and replaced the phone back in it's holder. Her initial plan was to take a long soak in the bath an order take out but dinner at home seemed a much better prospect. She'd hadn't had a good home cooked meal in what seemed like forever.

**XXX**

"Bra are you ready yet? I'm _hungry_!" Goten whined, dancing around on the spot impatiently as he checked his watch. As much as he loved his fiancé he would never understand why it took her all the time in the world to get ready simply to go to dinner with his family.

No answer came, sighing he headed towards the bathroom and knocked lightly before opening the door and peeking his headaround. Bra stood before the mirror clad only in a pair of fitted black trousers and her bra.

Goten smirked and wolf whistled. "Hey you could go like that, I don't mind," He purred stepping into the room and taking a hold of her by the waist, he placed his chin on her shoulder and she smiled at him through the mirror as she applied a thin coat of clear gloss onto her lips.

"You have a dirty dirty mind Goten Son. I don't think your mother would appreciate it, would she?" Bra teased.

Goten shrugged and began trailing kisses down her neck, then along her collarbone. She shivered and tried to pry his hands away from her.

"Oi! You're the one moaning that were going to be late and now your starting?"

Goten laughed deep in his throat and moved his face up to kiss along her jaw line.

"Can I help that your so damn sexy?" He growled. Bra felt as though he knee's were about to buckle. She wanted nothing more than to rip every last shred of clothing from his body and have him right there on the bathroom floor. But she couldn't. She had very strictly told Goten that sex would be void from there relationship until he'd taken her down the isle and plus she had made a promise to Chi-chi that they would both be there for dinner.

Goten hadn't been spending enough time with his family lately and Bra felt bad. What kind of daughter-in-law would she be if they didn't show up?

"Goten..come on..get off" She laughed pushing him away. He moaned and pulled the most adorable sad face she thought she'd ever seen. "Don't give me that. We've been down this road before remember? You promised to keep Mr. Happy locked away until our wedding night."

Goten let out a loud groan. "But it's so hard!" He whined. Bra choked back a laugh. Goten looked up at her wide eyed, a deep blush creeping onto his cheeks. "I guess I could have worded that a bit better, right?"

She nodded.

"Yes you filthy boy," She teased with a wink.

"If only you knew.."

"Goten!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"It doesn't even matter.." She replied waving the subject off. "Anyway is Pan coming tonight?"

Goten shrugged. "I don't know, why?"

"I was just wondering is all. Your mom called earlier to say she'd invited my family, I'm just thinking Pan and Trunks, in the same room, together..today was enough."

Goten's faced paled. "In that case as much as I love my niece I hope for Trunks' sake she doesn't turn up."

Bra nodded in agreement and pulled on her top. "Yeah I don't know how much longer she can take it before she kills him," She laughed.

* * *


	2. My Chair

_**Authors Note:** Wow thirteen reviews for one chapter? I guess you all like it then? That's fantastic! I worked real hard on it, had about four different drafts before I finished, so seeing all your lovely comments made it so much better, anyway enough chat here's Chapter Two - Enjoy!_

* * *

**Caught Up**

* * *

**Chapter Two; **My Chair

"What the _hell _is _he _doing here?!"

Gohan bit his lip nervously as his daughter eyed him furiously. Pan had just arrived for dinner. She'd also arrived to see Trunks sat in _her _chair, at the dinner table. Trunks had just stared back with that infuriating smirk she detested. She couldn't wait for the day when she would get the chance to wipe it permanently from his stupid face.

Pan set her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. She had grabbed her father not long after arriving to give him a hushed but stern ear bashing.

"Well?" She prodded. Gohan slapped a hand over his face and silently cursed his mother for being such a fussy dinner host. He even cursed himself for not putting his foot down harder when he'd told Chi-chi and Videl he only wanted a small gathering. Not the whole damn gang.

"I'm sorry Pan, but you know your Grandma," He mumbled through his hand. He was almost scared to remove it from his face. Pan by far had the meanest glare. A vicious mix of Chi-chi and Videl's tempers.

"But he's sitting in _my damn chair_!" She argued harshly pointing her finger in the direction of the dinner table and with a fleeting glance she could see Trunks swinging on the two back legs of his chair, arms placed around the back of his head still smiling that same smile, like the cat that got the cream.

Gohan sighed and let his hand fall slowly from his face and land limply at his side. "Is there any chance we can just calm down, eat dinner _peacefully _and forget all about this little mishap?" He asked expectantly.

Pan leant into her father and shook her head slowly. "I don't think you understand Dad," She began in a practised tone. "It's. My. Chair" Every word was slow, over pronounced, dripping with threat.

"Well how about you sit in the other chair beside your grandpa? Will that do?"

Pan seemed to consider this for a second and glanced over at the table again. Goku was to be sat at the head of the table, as always Pan was always next to him on his right, then everyone else just seemed to fill in where they deemed suitable, no particular order, but Pan always sat next to her grandfather.

"No, no I can't sit there. If it sit there I'll be opposite bucket head anyway so what difference does that make?" She asked rhetorically with a light shrug of her shoulders. "And I still want _my _chair."

At that moment Gohan seriously considered ripping out every last strand of his hair, taking all of his clothes off and running around his front lawn naked yelling obscenities in the hope that somebody might see him, call someone and in the long run he would sectioned. No more angry wives, mothers or daughters. Just himself, and peace.

Instead he threw his hands up into the air in defeat. "Do you know what Pan? Do whatever you please! Sit on his damn lap if it makes you happy I give up!" And with that said he stalked off towards an armchair in the corner leaving Pan to just stand there alone staring blankly at the spot he was stood in.

Trunks was highly amused. He'd known very well the seat he'd taken was Pan's, and knew even better that the shit was going to hit the fan as soon as she spotted him. And of course, he would welcome it as always.

"Your playing with fire man," Goten stated from beside him. Trunks shrugged and continued to balance on the hind legs of his chair while he stared at Pan.

"Well just maybe I'd like to get burned."

Goten laughed. "You get all you deserve my friend."

Trunks allowed his attention to fall from Pan for a second and he turned to Goten with an eyebrow raised.

"And what could possibly happen? I highly doubt Pan's going to- _Ahh!" _First came the yell of surprise, then the sickening thud as both Trunks and the chair came tumbling down to the floor. "What the hell?" He asked rubbing his sore head.

The chair was picked up and set down back in it's place with it's new occupant. Pan looked down with a proud smirk. Beside her Goten was clutching his stomach tightly as he tried to fight off a fit of giggles. Trunks frowned.

"My chair," Was all Pan said before turning around and tucking herself in at the table, smiling proudly for everyone to recognise her accomplishment.

Trunks shook his head in disbelief and got to his feet. "I'll give you that one Son," He mumbled brushing himself off.

"I wasn't aware you had a choice boxer boy."

She had gotten him good. Like a predator stalking it's prey she'd waited patiently for that defining moment when his attention was strayed and then _BAM _she hit, he went down. Needless to say he was extremely embarrassed, from the time it had taken Pan to trip his chair and the time he got up everyone in the damn house had seemed to tune in, half had joined in with Goten, the other half, including his father just stared on with blank expressions.

A forced cough broke the momentary silence and everyone turned their attention to Chi-chi who placed the last dish onto the centre of the table.

"Dinner's ready," She smiled faintly before taking her own seat at the foot of the table opposite her husband, who had within a second of hearing her words used instant transmission to get himself onto his chair. He sat knife and fork in each hand looking over the spread in wonder.

"Mm, time to chow down!" He exclaimed and before any other guests could make a protest a flurry of food had been piled high onto his plate.

It was time for everyone to take their seats and fast. Trunks raced round to the other side of the table and of course, sat opposite Pan in the seat Gohan had recommended for her not so long ago. She looked across with narrowed eye's as she spooned a big heap of mashed potatoes onto her plate.

Trunks returned the smile and set his hand out across the table towards her. She handed over the dish forcefully and moved on to the peas where she broke eye contact with him.

"So.." Bulma chimed in, being as always the good conversationalist. "I believe your done with all the dresses and fittings for the wedding Pan, I bet your relieved aren't you?"

Pan nodded through mouthfuls and set her fork down onto her plate before she spoke. "You wouldn't believe," She said with a shake of her head.

"Didn't fix my pants.." Trunks mumbled looking down to his plate.

Pan snapped her head up and gave him a disdainful glare. "Sorry Trunks, did you say something?"

He shook his head firmly and stuffed a forkful of food into his mouth. "I didn't think so.."

"I can't wait for you all to see my dress, it's beautiful. Pan did a really good job!" Bra exclaimed, noting the slight tension that seemed to have arisen around the table.

And the dress was beautiful, it was typically white, and was a strapless bodice style dress with a contoured, beaded band under the breast, the dress flowed out perfectly and had a chapel length trail at the back. The bridesmaid dresses were, as requested by Bra, ivory. They were calf length, bodice dresses with a slightly curved neckline, the dresses were finished off with burgundy satin ribbons which tied around the waist.

Pans was a touch different, with her being Bra's maid of honour, instead of calf length, Pan had a full length dress.

"We shouldn't be thinking to much about the wedding just yet anyway," Trunks found his voice again. "We haven't even gotten through Goten's stag night yet."

Goten almost choked on his food and began beating his chest hard, Bra's smile faltered and she gave her fiancé a questioning look.

"Stag night? I thought we agreed we weren't going to bother with any of that?" She asked incredulously looking from Goten to Trunks.

"Aww come on sis, how can you expect him to be tied down for the rest of his life without having one last night out on the town to see him out?"

Pan looked on in amusement as Trunks continued to stoke the fire.

"Tied down?" She asked her eye's flashing angrily.

Trunks nodded and Goten's eyes almost popped out of his head, he shook his head so hard to signal Trunks to shut it that he thought it might well slide straight off his neck.

"So what your suggesting is.." Bra began angrily. "That when we get married it's like I'm imposing some sort of prison sentence on him? How about I get him a leash and a collar while I'm at it? I can just make him my bitch."

Vegeta spat his drink out and laughed loudly slapping a hand on his thigh. "I would personally pay to see that," He almost choked on his own words. Bra did not share the amusement, if anything she got angrier and Pan could just see the impending doom Trunks was sure to endure.

"Bra your taking this completely the wrong way, I just mean that it's the best man's duty to-"

"-I couldn't give less of a shit about your _duty's _Trunks, your almost thirty years old when are you going to grow up?" She cut in harshly. "Do you know what, have your damn stag night or bachelor party or whatever it is, book a stripper, get completely shit-faced and embarrass yourselves stupid, if it'll make you feel better about being _tied-down _to me for the rest of your life," The last part she said to Goten who sat slack jawed and at a complete loss for words.

He couldn't comprehend becoming involved in an argument with his soon to be wife when he'd not even offered a single word to the debate.

"I would just like you both to know though, if your going through with this, well then I'm going to go ahead and have a hen night. I'm sure you won't mind sorting that will you Pan?"

All eye's fell on Pan who cowered in her seat. "Um well I dunno..I'm not the best person to.."

"Nonsense I trust you'll arrange a good night," Bra cut in offering Pan a look that said she didn't really have a choice in the matter. Pan groaned inwardly and dropped her knife and fork onto her plate which she pushed away from her, she'd suddenly lost her appetite.

If it weren't for all the company around the table she figured by now she would have dived across it, grabbed Trunks neck and squeezed as hard as she could until his pompous head exploded. Trunks, stupid, stupid Trunks never missing an opportunity to stick his big fat foot into it.

After the little drama between Bra, Trunks and Goten dinner had passed mostly in silence, every once in a while somebody would cough and the rest of the table would look up expectantly but said person would always just blush and continue to eat their meal in silence. All bar Pan who had given up her food long ago to her grandfather and placed herself in front of the TV alone.

"You know only little kids sulk like that," Pan's gaze never left the television set as she flung a cushion over her shoulder hitting Trunks square in the face with it.

"You're a big jerk Trunks go away," She muttered flicking through the channels. Trunks chuckled and leant on the back of her chair.

"Do you have to try and hurt my feelings all the time?" He pouted. Again Pan never made a move to look at him.

"Do you have to try and piss me off all the time?" She countered smartly. "I mean what the hell was that at the table? Are you that insensitive?, just because _you _don't like the idea of marriage and you think all women are just disposable pleasures as opposed to meaningful pursuits does not give you the right to butt your fat head into other people's business."

Trunks sighed. "I don't think _off all _women like that. It's just the one I want doesn't seem to want to comply."

Pan turned around in her seat to look at him. "You can't force somebody to like you Trunks, love doesn't work that way. Maybe one day you'll grow up and learn that for yourself." The last part was said in a very condescending tone.

"I appreciate the advice Panno but contrary to what you believe I'm not that dense."

Pan laughed and turned back to her program again. As much as she didn't like him, he had his own little way of amusing her. Ever since he'd begun badgering her was when she'd found her smart mouth. The ability to banter, though most of the time their 'Friendly bantering' always nearly turned into Pan wanting to kick his ass severely.

"Any idea where your going to have Bra's hen night?" He prodded.

Pan sighed, her patience was wearing thin. "Where are you having Goten's Stag night?"

"I asked you first."

"Does it matter?"

"No, but why do you want to know?"

"Because wherever your going. We won't be," She stated slamming the remote control down onto the arm of the chair before she got from her seat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home. Goodbye," She said curtly eyeing him with a look of distaste before she left.

Trunks sighed and sat down in the empty seat. He often wondered whether he should have an 'Insert Foot Here' sign tattooed next to his mouth, Dende knew he was damn good at it.

**XXX**

Pan took a sip of her coffee then set the cardboard cup down in front of her. Marron and Bra sat opposite, Marron had a notepad set open in front of her and a pen held ready in her hand. They'd decided to meet up in there local coffee shop to discuss plans for Bra's hen night, which Pan had handed over full responsibility to Marron who was far better suited to the job.

"Are you absolutely one hundred percent sure we can't book you a stripper?" Marron asked for what seemed the thousandth time that afternoon. "Not even take you to a lap dancing club?"

Bra rolled her eye's and stole the notepad and pen from Marron, she brought the pen down to the paper and viciously scribbled the idea from the list, so much so she'd ripped a hole through half the pages.

"No, no and for the last time. No," She replied firmly before sliding the battered notepad back to Marron.

"Okay fine, you don't have to be such a bitch about it sheesh," The blonde moaned flipping the pad closed and stuffing it into her bag before it could come to anymore harm. "Besides _you _don't have to participate, me and Pan will have all the fun for you, wont we Pan?"

Pan waved her hands about wildly. "Nuh-uh count me out," She shook her head.

Bra smiled widely. "And there goes that idea," She added pretending to dust her hands off. "Anymore?"

It had been a very long afternoon and if things carried on like this Pan thought it was likely she may commit suicide. They'd been through endless idea's, numerous cups of coffee about six or more heated discussions and still they'd not even come up with one single starting venue at least.

She wondered whether it had been a good idea at all to pass things over to Marron. Pan had just thought they could maybe start in a few quiet bars then head off into the city's club scene, Marron had other idea's..idea's that of course always seemed to involve strippers, or partially naked men. Pan had often thought that Marron and Trunks should have been together. He was a perv, she didn't care, they were perfect for each other.

"How about.." Bra began tapping a finger against her chin. "We start off in a few of the quieter places then head up to clubs later on, it makes sense to just leave it simple considering were to stupid to think of anything better."

Pan wanted to slap herself in the face. "Yeah..why didn't _I _think of that.." She mumbled finishing the last dregs off her coffee. "Well I'm in so if were settled I really do have to go, I've got a ton of things to do, you know how busy I am so it was nice seeing you guys today-"

"-Pan!" Bra cut in in a whiney voice.

"Yes?"

"You promised you were going to go shopping with me today, remember?"

Pan frowned, she couldn't think of any promises she'd made other than to herself to go home and get a nice relaxing bath. She shook her head to signal she couldn't remember and Bra rolled her eye's.

"Yeah I told you I wanted to get some clothes for the honeymoon and you said you'd come with me..last week, Wednesday, on the phone?"

It clicked. Pan had indeed promised to go shopping with Bra. Damn, why did she agree to meet up for coffee with them? If she'd just stayed at home at least when Bra called to go shopping she could have faked an illness or something to get out of it, now she was stuck.

"Okay, fine I'll go but I swear if you ask me to make an recommendations on kinky lingerie for my Uncle, I'm gone, get it?"

Bra nodded fervently. "Got it, thanks Pan. Hey Marron, you should come to?"

The blonde nodded in agreement. And so it was set, the three would go shopping.

**XXX**

Pan had actually found herself enjoy the shopping trip. She'd even bought herself some new clothes in which to go out in at the weekend for Bra's hen night. A black halter neck satin top, and a pair of cropped faded indigo jeans with sprinkles of light gold glitter down the legs. She'd also bought a few other random new tops, a pair of black strappy heels and some new underwear.

In the end Bra had gotten her way and ended up spending a fortune of new lingerie to impress Goten with on their honeymoon, but Pan didn't complain, as being the nice friend with the credit card, Bra had been more than happy to pay for the majority of purchases both Pan and Marron had made that day.

Dumping her bags down onto the bedroom floor she fished her cell phone from her pocket and flipped it open. 2 New Messages appeared on the screen one was from her mother to voice her distaste for leaving dinner so abruptly the other night and the other was from none other than Trunks, or Asshole as Pan had so chose to name him in her phone.

**If u were my baby I promise I wouldn't hurt you. **

**If u were finally mine, I promise I'd be loyal to you. **

**But you're only my friend and I can't promise I won't fall for you. **

**T xxx **

Pan stared wide eyed at her phone. She knew the words had come to him in another text, one of those annoying forwarded messages you get from your friends but all the same she couldn't believe he'd sent it.

She pressed the button for options, then reply and began to type her own message back.

**I hope you fall on your ass.**

**Pan**

She chuckled to herself and set her phone down on the table before pulling her shoe's off her aching feet. That bath seemed like a fantastic idea. Yawning she headed into the bathroom and turned on the hot tap. She let the bath run about a quarter full before adding some chocolate bubble bath.

Outside in the bedroom her phone beeped again and with a shake of her head she left to get it. Asshole appeared once more and she opened the message:

**The sky is full of golden stars shining in the light of the moon.**

**But the most beautiful light I see is in your eyes .. **

**T xxx**

"You never give up do you.." She said to herself debating whether or not to even bother replying this time.

Before she could even finish her mental argument her fingers had already begun typing a reply.

**I'm not impressed Trunks**

**Give it up. Your annoying. (X-( **

**Pan**

This time she only had to wait about a minute before his reply came.

**Can't blame a guy for trying.**

**Sleep well my little buttercup**

**Your favourite asshole, Trunks x**

Before she realised it, she'd found herself smiling, a light hearted laugh followed as she read over the message again. She was highly tempted to reply him to kiss her ass but figured he'd have some smart aleck comment lined up to reply back with and she didn't deem it wise to waste all her texts fucking about with Trunks.

Besides. She hated him, right?

* * *

**_You like, lemme know in a review!_**


	3. Inebriated

**Authors Note: **_Hey! Back with another update for you, I guess NTL should have come first but to be honest the inspiration for this came easier, but don't worry I WILL be updating NTL very very soon, don't mean to keep you waiting to long. Bear in mind though I'm very sick at the moment, I have the mother of all colds and to put it quite bluntly I feel like a big heap of shit right now lol._

_But all the same I spent my resting time typing this up for you so, please enjoy._

_P.S Incase I haven't mentioned before in this fic. Trunks is 35, Pan is 22._

* * *

**Caught Up**

* * *

**Chapter Three; **Inebriated

"Pan where's my?-"

A little yelp followed by an annoyed grunt. "-Mascara?" Bra finished dumbly, biting down hard onto her lower lip as she fought back the bite of laughter that threatened to rise up and spill from her lips. With a forced calmness that scared Bra witless, Pan screwed the top back onto the tube of liquid eyeliner and placed it down softly onto Bra's vanity table before turning full circle in her seat to face her friend.

It was just to much. With watery eye's Bra's mouth flew open and bursts of laughter flooded out. "Oh…Pan..that's..oh.."

Pan glared at her best friend who was clutching her stomach tightly and pointing at Pan while she laughed.

"Did it ever occur to you that sneaking up on somebody like that could bear very bad results?" Her eye's were narrowed, but she had raised one thin, questioning eyebrow. An eyebrow that was now streaked messily with deep purple.

Deep purple eyeliner that Pan had been meticulously trying to apply perfectly for the last fifteen minutes. While her left lid was beautifully curved, her right had a huge smudged blob which ran into her eyebrow.

"Do you know how long it took me to do this? Arghh are you trying to make me blind myself?!" She threw her hands into the air in defeat and turned back to the mirror to survey the damage a second time.

Bra's face softened into a thoughtful smile and she leaned into Pan and eyed her through the mirror. "Ah come on Panny it's not that bad, I'll help you fix it." She offered taking the small tube of eyeliner from the table. Pan sighed and allowed herself to be turned round to face Bra. "Pass me those wet wipes."

Bra plucked one from the packet and began gently clearing away the mess from Pan's right eye, the look of amusement never left her face as she did so. "I thought you'd be ready by now anyway," Bra said as she began reapplying Pan's make-up with a steady hand.

Pan scoffed and made a move to turn her face away, Bra grasped her chin harshly and pulled it back.

"Pan don't move or I'll have to start over!" She scolded. Pan stuck her tongue out and sat still in her seat.

"I still don't see why we have to go on this stupid hen night anyway? Is it really worth it just to prove a point?"

Bra's hand stilled for a second and she narrowed her eye's at Pan. "Your kidding right? My bonehead brother is going to be gallivanting around bars with my fiancé tonight and _I'm _supposed to sit back and play the model wife? I don't think so Pan, if he can enjoy his last night then so can I," She explained in vehemence.

"Your not married yet Bra," Pan offered, highly amused.

"Emphasise _yet _Pan," She pointed a perfectly manicured nail at her. "But come tomorrow I will be Mr's Goten Son, come hell or high water," She finished in determination. Pan laughed lightly.

"I don't doubt that for a second Bra. But seriously, you didn't even want a hen night."

Bra shrugged. "I guess the idea grew on me, besides, when was the last time we had a good time? Seems like forever to me. I miss it."

It was true. There quality time together was few and far between. With Pan throwing herself into her work and Bra spending so much time with Goten there want for the party life seemed to have subsided.

Thinking back, the last time they'd _really _let their hair down was at Capsule Corp some years back, not a night out on the town, but a party all the same. An innocent 'Movie night' turned bad. That of course had been the start of the whole Trunks/Pan Love/Hate thing. Pan cringed thinking back on that night. She had gone over to Bra's house for a quiet night in, to which Bra viewed for all intents and purposes as an opportunity to get wasted with the boys and have some fun.

Fun being the inoperative word for Pan.

She'd never drank in her life before that night, and she didn't care at all for the effect alcohol seemed to have on her, or rather the effect it had on her _and _Trunks, towards each other. She'd always thought he was handsome, in his own little way, but as soon as she slipped the beer goggles on he turned into some sort of an Adonis.

She hadn't been able to peel her eye's away from his entrancing stare, hadn't been able to fix her thoughts upon anything other than how good he would look naked, his body slick with sweat, entangled in a mess of sheets with her in bed. And then the kiss..that mind blowing, body numbing, earth shattering kiss. She never knew anybody's lips could feel that good pressed against hers, his had.

But of course, alcohol wore off, realisation hit and Pan found herself racking her brains as to why the hell she had done such a stupid thing. It was Trunks! Surrogate uncle, almost family member..Trunks! Needless to say her mouth had worked itself stupid spouting out profanity's at herself for how stupid she was.

How stupid she was to have drank, that was. Because Pan Son would never actually look at Trunks Brief's that way without being under the influence, would she?

"There you go, all done!" Bra smiled twirling Pan back round on her seat to look in the mirror. She had actually done a better job than Pan herself, for obvious reasons of course, Bra had a much steadier hand for fiddly objects, and a damn sight more patience to.

"Looks great Bra, thanks."

_Well Pan. You look hot, you smell good and your well overdue some fun, why not enjoy yourself. _And with that thought a wide grin had set itself upon her face.

**XXX**

Leaving two top buttons on his shirt un-done Trunks looked himself over in the mirror and smirked. He was more than ready for the night ahead. He'd actually been looking forward to it for weeks now, and his talk with Pan the other day at dinner had only served to increase his excitement for the night ahead.

For Trunks, being the persistent soul he was had done a little research. With a little help from Marron, who was sometimes as transparent as a thin sheet of glass, he had cottoned on to the girls whereabouts for Bra's hen night. It hadn't taken much really just a simple slip of the tongue and Marron had revealed all. And he'd overheard every word. Of course she'd tried to deny it, tried to pretend she was throwing him off, but Trunks knew better.

He also knew that, for fear of receiving a massive ear bashing from Pan, Marron would not be telling her she'd bodged up.

So here he was, all ready and dressed to impress, his mind racing over thoughts he hoped would come true tonight. Whether Pan wanted to freely admit it, he knew there was something there, regardless of whether or not she was drunk. Wasn't it always said that people always voiced their true feeling when under the influence anyway?

He didn't know for sure, but he was determined to prove to Pan that there was something there.

"Hey hey! Someone looks sharp!" Goten gave a low whistle and slapped his friend lightly on the shoulder. Trunks rolled his eye's and sprayed some cologne onto his neck and chest. Jean Paul Gaultier, Pan's favourite smell. "You hoping for some action tonight Trunksy?"

"Maybe so, maybe not, who knows?" His lips curled into a mischievous smirk and a cheeky glint set itself within his blue eye's.

Goten knew that look all to well. Trunks was definitely going fishing tonight. "Well it's comforting to know your not going to be drooling over my niece tonight," He chuckled.

A grunt of agreement sounded from the doorway and Trunks wheeled round to face Gohan who stood leant against the doorframe, arms folded. Trunks cocked an eyebrow to Goten.

"Aww man no fair! I thought we agreed no old people? You know how jealous I get when I can't get in on concession prices!" He joked, earning loud laughter from Goten and a dangerous glare from Gohan.

"You have a very dry sense of humour Trunks, your not funny. And make no mistake, this _old _man could still more than easily kick your ass."

Trunks chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Just for future reference Gohan how did you feel when you retired? Doesn't the saying go; Goodbye tension, hello pension?."

Gohan stepped forward into the room quickly and Trunks stepped back holding his hands out in front of him.

"I'm just kidding, take it easy, slow down, you might pop a hip."

Gohan growled loudly and lunged forward reaching out to grab Trunks. His acute senses kicked in immediately and he jumped up and out of harms way until he floated slightly above Gohan's head. He laughed loudly. Gohan looked up, clearly annoyed but all the same Trunks could sense just a hint of amusement in his eye's.

"Nobody likes a smart ass Trunks, especially one that still loves at home and takes orders from his mother."

Trunks gently touched back down onto the floor, a safe distance away from Gohan. "Can you blame me? I know where my bread's buttered," He shrugged nonchalantly.

Gohan rolled his eye's and slapped a hand over his face. "And you wonder why my daughter won't take a second glance?"

"She's smart," He offered.

"Oh, so you noticed?"

"Of course."

"Your impossible.."

"Would you two give it up already?" Goten asked exasperated. "Trunks cut the old gags, Gohan lighten up, come on guys this is supposed to be a good night, please?" He stood in-between his brother and his best friend with pleading eye's.

"Fine."

"Okay."

Both nodded.

"Great. Well shall we go?"

**XXX**

The air was thick and humid when Pan stepped into the club, the loud music seemed to reverberate off the walls and over to her left was a huge dance floor occupied by what looked like hundreds of people hunched together moving to the beat avidly.

The club in question was called Steam, it was a well known haunt for most people in the area and offered over-priced drinks and excruciatingly loud music. "SHALL WE GET A DRINK?!" Pan nodded to Bra and allowed herself to be dragged through a mass of tangled bodies, some emitting smells that Pan found very offensive, before the three girls arrived at the bar.

Well, they'd arrived behind a small cue of people, _in front_ of the bar.

Marron stood on her tip-toes and surveyed the bar before coming back down hard onto her heels and folding her arms tightly over her chest. She pouted. "This is going to take forever!" She whined.

Ignoring her, Pan saw a slight break in the cue and tugged Bra's arm with her as she dived into the spot and rested her hand on the bar. "Wahey, good going Pan!" Pan smiled widely and squeezed the rest of her body through the gap so she could stand before the bar properly.

"What are you guys having?!"

"Southern comfort and lemonade for me!" Marron chirped.

Pan looked to Bra who tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I'll take a cheeky vimto!" She offered. Pan gave both girls a quick thumbs up, before she turned back to the bar and smiled sweetly at a young bartender, catching his attention instantly.

He strolled over confidently and leant against the pumps. "What can I do for you lovely ladies?!" He called above the music. Pan stood on her tip-toes and voiced her order into his ear.

"Southern comfort lemonade, cheeky vimto and a vodka red bull please."

The young man, who's name tag read Derek pulled back and gave Pan a sly wink before heading off to get her order. Pan, of course had inadvertently ordered herself an alcoholic drink. She hadn't meant to, but trying to think through all the background noise was hard, plus, she didn't have much thinking time, she literally spouted out the first drink she could think of. _A couple can't hurt.. _She assured herself.

Time seemed to pass slowly for Pan. The girls had been in Steam for a little over an hour and Pan couldn't shake the impending head-ache which threatened its way to the forefront of her head. She appreciated a good time as much as the next girl, but her tastes seemed to vary a lot from those of Marron and Bra who had been dancing fervently amongst the crowds of people for quite a while now.

Pan wondered where the idea to start off in a few quiet bars had gone to. She would have much rather saved the hardcore places to the end of the night. Not only that but drunk men came in abundance in this bar. She'd heard of quarter to eleven syndrome, the time of night for a bloke when the alcohol sunk in, their brains died and their Penis's engaged, making every women they viewed through their bleary eye's a suitable target for bedding, but looking at her watch it was still fairly early.

9:45 to be exact.

So, like all bored party-goers Pan had taken very well to her Vodka Red bulls, a little to well in fact. In total as she'd stood back and watched her friends dance, she'd had at least eight that she could remember, and she was beginning to feel slightly merry.

A hand planted itself firmly on Pan's shoulder and stale alcoholic breath filled her nose. "Do you have a mirror in your pants?"

Pan turned around confused and cocked a questioning eyebrow to the strange man who'd addressed her. "Why.."

He grinned and leant on the wall beside him for support. "'Cause I can see my face in you knickers.." He winked clumsily eyeing Pan up and down with a lick of his lips.

"You have got to be kidding me? Did you think of that line all by yourself?"

He swayed slightly his eye's narrowing into a frown. "I'm game if you are.."

Pan laughed loudly. "Your serious? Oh..that's priceless.." She finished her drink in one long gulp and her face took on a serious look "I would rather stick pins in my eye's."

His lip upturned into a smirk and a hand reached out and clumsily fondled Pan's breast.

"So you like it rough then?" The hand clamped down harder and Pan felt a twinge of pain, albeit small, but still, pain all the same.

Before she could stop it Pan's hand in an involuntary movement had swung around and collided harshly with the man's cheek. If delivered by any normal human would have been nothing but a mere slap, but with Pan's saiyan heritage, the hit produced a completely different effect. The poor intoxicated stranger ended up flying about ten feet sideways into a large group of people who all comically tumbled to the ground like bowling pins.

Pan gasped and threw her hand behind her back quickly, her cheeks burning crimson as she noticed half the clubs occupants, including some angry looking doorman staring at her.

"Oh..shit.."

**XXX**

Trunks lead the way, rubbing his hands together in delight. It had been quite a while since he'd had the opportunity for a good night out and with his new found information he was determined more than ever to seek out his prize, and claim it. The fact that Gohan had joined in on the night didn't seem to deter him either, for Trunks felt he wouldn't see the night out to the end.

He had a wife to go home to, plus he'd never been one for partying. "Where to first?" Goten had caught up with him, equally as excited. Trunks stopped and seemed to think for a second, he looked past Goten to Gohan who stared ahead apprehensively.

"Maybe we should start off slow, how about Harrison's?. It's not far from here, did you um remember your bus pass Gohan?"

"A difference of tastes in jokes is a great strain on the affections Trunks and right now I'm envisioning your head, on a stick," The older man replied and Trunks could feel his ki spike slightly. Maybe if he kept up just a little longer Gohan would get pissed off enough to just want to leave, or in another outcome he might just decide to follow through on his threat and make Trunks into a saiyan popsicle.

"Did I offend you Gohan?"

"No, your mother offended me when she gave birth to you," He muttered. Trunks chuckled and looked at the time on his watch, he sort of wished he'd not started his little verbal spar with Gohan now, he was missing out on valuable party and Pan time.

"I guess Harrison's it is then, come on fella's," Trunks lead the way once more for a nervous and slightly confused looking Goten and Gohan who seemed to be brooding at the back.

**XXX**

"Yeah you to buddy!" Bra yelled flipping off the doorman for the third time. "Asshole," She muttered stomping away from the club arms folded across her chest, Marron in tow. Pan followed slowly, feeling a little more than guilty.

Not long after her attack on the drunk, three hefty looking bouncers had attempted to escort her off the premises. Pan of course had absolutely no problem complying and was willing to let them think they had the strength to restrain her long enough to get her out. She'd caused more than enough of a scene as was and didn't feel it anymore necessary to show off her powers.

That was, until Bra had stepped in. She'd caught sight of Pan being dragged towards the exit and had of course ran to her friend's aid.

Needless to say it had ended badly. Bra got angry, as did Marron. The doormen got angrier still as the profanity's started and Bra had shown Pan she had an extremely colourful vocabulary.

Thus here they were, slapped with a permanent ban, slung out, and back on the streets to search for another bar.

The rest of the night seemed to pass from then on with no major glitches, Pan had seemed to become softer through drink and had not made any attempt to either maim or kill any other man she came into contact with, much to Marron and Bra's relief who didn't fancy being kicked out of another club.

"I'm sure..(hic)..you can..work your way..back in, your Bra Brief's! Nobody, but nobody..(hic) bans the likes of..(hic) you..from anywhere," Pan slurred pointing at Bra with the hand that held her drink, making the liquid slosh over the edges and spill onto the table.

Bra looked to Marron with an uneasy smile. "She's completely gone.." Marron whispered through a cupped hand. Bra nodded in agreement as they both looked back at Pan who was currently waving her arms in the air and mouthing the words to a song nobody would ever feel the need to get excited over unless they'd drank half their weight in Vodka.

"Ah let her enjoy herself, at least she's not acting like a stick in the mud. Besides, this is my hen night, it's got to be an actual crime that I'm not right there with her."

And with that said Bra held her nose tipped her head back and all but threw the rest of her drink down her open throat. It burned and made her stomach churn unpleasantly.

"I suppose your right Bra. The music in this bar is making me want to reach for something a little stronger, either that or commit suicide."

Bra laughed and handed Marron her drink. "Down the hatch girly!"

Pan turned back to look at her friends and beamed. "Whoop go Marron! Neck it, neck it, neck it!" She egged on downing her own drink and slamming it down onto the table.

Marron followed suite seconds later and howled loudly. Her face screwing up slightly. "I think it's time for tequila slammers!"

Moments later the three girls sat at the bar all with three shot glasses of tequila, some salt and a wedge of lemon each. Pan looked to her friends uneasily. "What exactly am I doing with this?" Her hiccups had gone, but that far away, distant drunk look still held tight on her face.

Bra rolled her eye's. "First you lick the salt from your hand, then you down your shot, and then suck the lemon," Bra explained slowly as though she were talking to somebody with a learning difficulty.

Pan nodded dumbly and as if some unheard voice counted them down into perfect timing all three girls, in unison, licked the salt from their hands, downed their shot, slammed the glass down onto the bar and with equally sour faces sucked their lemon wedges.

Bra was the first to recover, her eye's watering madly. "Three more please?" She asked the barman hoarsely.

**XXX**

The night was going with a bang. And as Trunks had predicted, after the fourth bar, Gohan had retreated. Goten had tried to coerce him back but he had been firm, said he was tired, the bar was to noisy and that if he didn't get home soon Videl would blow a fuse.

"Is it fun being whipped?" Trunks had asked. Not being able to resist the opportunity to goad Gohan some more before he left.

"Fuck off Trunks, goodnight Goten."

And with that, he left.

"Right then," Trunks beamed finishing the last of his drinks and getting to his feet. "Onward bound my friend."

"To?"

"Hm. I'm thinking..the.." He tapped a finger to his chin for added affect. It was unnecessary to think, Trunks knew exactly where he was going. "The Union."

Goten looked at Trunks curiously, one eyebrow cocked. "The Union? Trunks are you serious? Gohan's not here anymore we can cut out the morgue."

Trunks pretended to look offended. "Hey! The Union's awesome, yes it usually attracts an _older _crowd but so what? It'll be fun..come on.." Trunks gave him a gentle dig in the ribs and Goten sighed running a hand through his hair.

"If you say so..the live entertainment sucks though."

Trunks smirked. "Nonsense I hear Al and Joe are on tonight, you know those guys play all the classics!"

Making their way through the tangle of streets, both men arrived at their destination. Two bouncers guarded the doors.

"Evening Mr. Brief's," They said with a nod and politely held the door open for Trunks and Goten who gave appreciative smiles and stepped inside.

Unlike some of the other bars they'd been in tonight, this one was much quieter, there was no DJ, or Jukebox in sight, only a stage and a two man act with a set-list of songs to play. Trunks grin widened and he used his acute eyesight to scan the room fervently. No sign of the girls just yet, but they were here, that much was definite. He could feel their Ki's, Pan's more so than the other two which made him wonder with mild amusement what exactly it was that she was doing.

A hand tapped his arm roughly and Trunks looked to Goten who was standing in front of him, he used his other hand to point out something to Trunks.

"It's the girls.." Trunks heartbeat quickened and his eye's followed Pan's movement as all three girls began to approach, unknowing of just who they were about to bump into.

**XXX**

"Guys I think I might be drunk.." Pan nodded to herself as though the realisation had just hit.

"No shit Pan.."

She waved Bra off with a clumsy flick of her wrist and pulled a chair out from under an unoccupied table, and if it weren't for the two strong arms that caught her she would have missed the seat completely and landed straight on her ass.

"Whoa Pan, I think you've had enough.." A deep masculine voice whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her face.

Turning her head slowly, black eye's met with blue. Black eye's narrowed, blue's widened. "Trunks?"

"Last time I checked that was my name yes," He replied with a small laugh. Pan blushed as she noticed just how intimately he was holding her, when she was about to fall Trunks had came up from behind and grabbed a hold, his arms had locked around her body just below her breasts putting pressure on them so that they had been squeezed together and pushed up, of course giving him a fantastic birds-eye view of her cleavage.

"Do you mind?" She asked clearly annoyed.

She could feel his smile widen and his voice became husky. "Not at all Pan" Shivers ran down her spine and her body involuntarily pressed back into his, her face resting in the crook his neck. "Your drunk Pan" He stated, loosening his grip on her, he had no need to support her with his arms anymore, for she had rested her body against his completely, dead weight.

She laughed slightly. "And your still a pervert Trunks.." Slowly she lifted her head and blinked a few times before looking around. Bra and Marron were gone, they were alone.

"Where did?-"

"-Marron's at the bar talking to some guy and Bra's with Goten, it's just you and me Panno."

She lifted her head from his neck and turned around to face him, shrugging his hands from the grip they'd made on her arms.

This was the part where he expected the backlash, the sarcasm, the witty comment. None came, instead she just smiled lightly. "Well in that case Mr. Brief's any idea what were going to do now?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I have lots of idea's, trouble is, most of them suck."

Pan shoved a hand into his chest and he stumbled back slightly. Although though not nearly as inebriated as Pan he'd had his fair share to drink. "For now, why don't we just dance?"

With lightening reflexes he'd grabbed the wrist belonging to the hand she'd shoved him with and he pulled her to him roughly. She gasped and a blush crept onto her cheeks as he swept his eye's across her face, drinking in her features.

"Okay..dance..yeah.." The words fell from her lips, shaky and unsure and she allowed herself to be pulled towards the centre of the dance floor.

* * *

_**A/N: Ah-huh, oh yeah, that's right, who's the best? You know it…..Cough**_

_**JD: Yessss?**_

_**Trunks: Erm, I don't mean to butt in but aren't you being a little to full of yourself?**_

_**JD: Au contraire my little purple haired lovely, these people love me, you can see that can't you?**_

_**Trunks: (Rolls eye's) Nooo they love me and Pan! Geesh woman were the stars here, get over yourself!**_

_**JD: (looms above Trunks with a vicious smile) I suppose you like your life don't you?..Woudn't look good if, lets say, you grew another head? Would it? Pan wouldn't like that..and we know you want Pan don't you?**_

_**Trunks: (Nods dumbly) **_

_**JD: Well then I suggest you be quiet and keep your opinions to yourself young man, don't forget I hold your fate in my hands, you just need to sit back and look pretty, get it?**_

_**Trunks: Got it**_

_**JD: Good! Anyway where was I?..oh yeah I'm the best, can't touch this! Review!!**_


	4. Get Mine, Get Yours

**Authors Note_:_**_ Well here's Chapter Four all ready and waiting for you, it is rated R shall we say for scenes of a sexual nature YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. And by the way, I did write half of this after drinking a bottle of wine so excuse me if it is a little racy but I am at this moment in time slightly inebriated lol. Shame on me, tut tut I know…_

* * *

**Caught Up**

* * *

**Chapter Four; **Get Mine, Get Yours

Pan's head was doing ten to the dozen as she spun around on the dance floor. Was that _her _spinning?, or the room? She didn't know. The only thing she knew is that every time his skin connected with hers a fire ignited within her body and all tangible thought left her mind. She was like a puppet, and he was the master, pulling her strings so that every move coincided with his. They moved together perfectly against the beat, and every so often he would twirl her around and then reel her back in with such a force her own body would slam against his causing a friction that sent shivers down her spine.

"You're a wonderful dancer Panny.." His words melted against her skin as he pulled her close once more so they were cheek to cheek almost. In all honesty Pan had seemed to have lost control over her body a long time ago, half of her actions were fuelled by the alcohol that ran through her veins and the other half by Trunks himself.

"I still hate you…" She breathed trying to sound as convincing as humanely possible considering the circumstances but her voice betrayed her, it came out as almost a whisper, almost like a gasp of pleasure as his fingers trailed up and down her arms softly.

"Sure you do sweetheart, and I you to," He replied a wide smirk kissing his lips. From his point of view, this was _exactly _how it was supposed to be. Despite the alcohol he knew that she wanted this just as much as he did, he'd never taken much notice to her false protests, just persisted on in the hope that she would one day swallow her pride and admit that she to felt the effects of that amazing kiss all those years back, as he did.

If that required her having a few drinks to soften her temper, then so be it. A chance was a chance and he was going to take it. The music stopped momentarily as the band took a break and Trunks took Pan's arm firmly and began leading her away from the dance floor, much to her disappointment as she struggled against him murmuring something about him being 'Unfair' and a 'selfish ass' and that she just wanted to dance.

He chuckled lightly and turned back to her. "You can dance again soon, don't worry," He assured. She simply nodded and continued to walk alongside him toward the bar.

"Oo are you going to get me a drink?" Her beautiful onyx eye's lit up with hope, he hated to disappoint her but he thought she'd had enough as it was, he wasn't to far behind himself. That had to be a fact, for he would have never done his best air guitar impression to Summer of 69 on the dance floor sober.

That had made her laugh and the usual scowl that set itself upon her face every time he was near was none-existent, just utter amusement and dare say it, affection. That turned him on, no end.

"Trunks.." She rested her head on his back and snaked an arm around his waist. Startled, he felt a slight jerk within his pants and his cheeks blushed lightly. "Where's my drink?"

"I'm getting it now sweetie," Without even looking, he could sense the smile that spread itself across her perfect face and he smiled to.

"Oh dear Dende I've stepped back into the past.."

Trunks turned to the side in time to watch Bra slap a hand over her face. "I honestly don't know _how _you get away with it," She added incredulously.

Trunks feigned offence and pouted slightly. "I have absolutely no idea what your talking about?" He shrugged, Goten appeared beside Bra and Trunks quickly peeled Pan's hand away from his chest so that it dropped back by her side.

"Pan's pissed I take it," Goten stated calmly as though he'd walked over to see the most natural thing in the world.

Buried somewhere within Trunks jacket Pan giggled. "I'd say she's tipped the scale slightly yes.." Trunks nodded.

The truth was he wasn't all that sober himself. He was just trying extremely hard to convince both Bra and Goten he was for fear of them trying to take Pan away from him if they thought any different. So he stood straight, fixed his eye's as best he could, on them, not on the space around them or at the ceiling like Pan seemed to do, but directly at them, which was hard considering his focus was off and the harder he tried the harder his eye's threatened to water. A few times he could have sworn he almost went cross-eyed.

Bra groaned and looked to the watch on her wrist. "It's nearly two in the morning, I'm getting married tomorrow and I don't feel like walking down the isle looking like the living dead, maybe we should go?" She suggested tugging on her fiancés arm hopefully.

Goten yawned and nodded. "Yeah it is getting late, you coming Trunks?"

The moment of truth. "Well I was going to stay for a bit."

Pan lifted her head from his jacket and peeked round to stare at her uncle, and aunt to be.

"I want to stay to," She nodded, and Bra observed on how much she looked like an innocent child arguing with her mother for just five more minutes of playtime.

"I can take care of her," Trunks began and noticed the doubtful look that crossed Goten's face. "Don't worry, trust me guys, please? You know I'd never see any harm come to her, besides, there's not one person in this room apart from you and me that could take Pan in a fight, drunk or sober," He reasoned looking to Goten for confirmation.

It was as close to the truth as he could get. He would not let any harm come to Pan, and he certainly would never imagine inflicting it either. He cared for her more than he liked to admit, what choice did he have? He'd known the girl since she were born and had more to do with her than he'd bargained for, of course starting from the search of the black star dragon balls when she was but a mere 14 years old, she'd still amazed him back then.

He just wanted the chance to spend some time with her, alone.

Goten seemed to think about it for a second then turned back to Bra. "It'll be on their consciences tomorrow anyway," He began. "You just make sure you don't keep this party going all night Trunks, remember I still need my best man."

Trunks smirked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world bud."

**XXX**

Trunks watched in amusement as Pan continued to down her drink. She'd been lapping at it enthusiastically since he'd handed it to her, and much to his amazement had not yet figured out that her coke was missing an important ingredient, the Vodka. He wanted Pan to loosen up a bit, but not to the point that she could not produce coherent thoughts.

Smiling she looked up at him, clicking her tongue thoughtfully. "Do you remember losing your virginity Trunks?"

He cocked an eyebrow. Oh yes, he remembered. "Of course, back then I thought sex was the best fun I ever had without laughing," He replied.

In truth, his first time had been awful, rephrase that, _embarrassing _and awful. "Now why, pray tell, would you ask such a thing?" His lips curled into a mischievous grin.

Pan giggled and traced her finger around the rim of her glass. She shrugged her shoulders and took another drink. "I was just. Thinking," She shrugged, suppressing a giggle.

Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "You were thinking?" He repeated.

Pan blushed and looked down at the table, idly playing with a beer mat. "Yes. It's just.." She paused for a moment. "I don't think I could ever imagine you, you know..doing it," She pulled a face and chuckled lightly.

It was Trunks turn to blush as he almost choked on his drink, dribbling it down his front, but Before he had chance to Pan had leant over and began gently patting his shirt dry with her hand. Trunks looked up with wide eye's.

"Pan..I..you.." He stuttered dumbly, and for the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words. He never had problems conversing with women before, never had a problem talking about sex for that matter, he was in no way a prude.

She ran her hand up his chest and took a hold of his face lightly.

"Chillax, I'm just kidding," She laughed, giving him a gentle pat on the cheek before she sat back down in her seat. Trunks sighed lightly and regained his composure. He'd never lost his cool over a women before, but somehow, Pan had managed to turn him into a stuttering mess with just the slightest mention of sex..what more, it had turned him on to thoughts of him and Pan, and sex..

"Will you come and dance with me?" She interrupted his thoughts and placed a hand on his arm. He looked up slowly and nodded albeit wondering how Pan could be so random sometimes, one of the many qualities he loved about her though, she was sporadic, he hated predictable women, he spent the majority of his day running an organised, scheduled business, he had to have a touch of spontaneity in there somewhere.

All the same he took her hand in his and once again lead her to the dance floor.

**XXX**

"I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny.."

Pan turned the phone towards herself. "When a girl walks in with a itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get.." She placed the phone in the centre so that the video camera captured both of their faces.

"SPRUNG!" They both called out in unison, and Trunks began to dance off in the other direction, mouth still working at it's best to re-cite the lyrics to Sir Mix-A-Lot's Baby Got Back. She held the camera up towards him again, capturing his every move, albeit a little unsteady as she tried desperately to hold back her laughter.

Needless to say, Trunks had also had his fill of alcohol, and unbeknownst to him, Pan had been taking sneaky sips of his beer every so often.

"Wanna pull out your tough, 'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed. Deep in the jeans she's wearing, I'm hooked and I can't stop staring," He sang, turning on his heel and making his way back toward Pan with a wink. "Oh baby, I wanna get with ya and take your picture, My homeboys tried to warn me, But that butt you got makes me so ho-"

Hastily stuffing her phone into her pocket she reached her ands out and found the back of his neck, pulling him down roughly onto her full lips. Trunks almost fell back in shock, but regained himself, when he felt Pan's soft lips mesh against his own. As if by instinct his hands roamed down her hips and placed themselves on her waist as she bit gently on his bottom lip. He moaned softly into her mouth and allowed her entrance, her tongue snaking inside where it met with his own in a tangle of passion.

Pan hadn't a clue what had possessed her to do it, all she knew was that if she hesitated any longer in kissing him, she would go crazy. She couldn't concentrate on any other thought, comprehend anything other than his lips meeting with her own.

He was the epitome of sexy. And her passion for him grew with every passing second, she wanted him, and now.

She pulled away harshly and they both stared at each other breathlessly. Trunks words were caught in his throat, his heart was beating ten times its normal pace. She smirked and traced a finger along his lips. "Your's or mine?" She asked with a light purr. Trunks shivered as her hot breath trailed along his neck.

"Your's," He replied without a moments hesitation. Pan took his hand roughly and began to drag him through the crowds of people on the dance floor, one objective in mind. Sex.

**XXX**

Pan fumbled around in her bag for her key and with shaky hands opened the door, Trunks lips still mashed against her own, as they stumbled through the open door. "Pan…are…you..sure.." He panted against her mouth. She dug her nails into his forearms and pressed against him harder grinding her hips against him.

He growled and ran his hands down her body, stopping on her thighs and pulling slightly, so that he could hoist her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands cupping her ass, pressing her against him in a way that left no doubt as to how much he wanted her.

"Where's your bedroom?" She trailed kisses along his jaw line and down to his neck and quickly pointed to the second door on the left. He was breathless from all the kissing and his trousers had all of a sudden become an annoying restriction.

Walking backwards, he allowed Pan to continue her magic, not even flinching when she bit down hard onto his shoulder and ripped his shirt off effortlessly, causing buttons to scatter onto the floor. Kicking the door with his foot he entered her room clumsily, tripping and falling backwards onto the bed so that she lay on top of him.

Pan grit her teeth and ran her hands down his chest until the reached the offending object. His belt. Tugging hard she pulled it open and with one swift movement had removed it completely from his pants. He gasped slightly but continued raining kissed along her collarbone, his hands kneading her breasts through her top.

"Take it off.." She mumbled, her small fingers working on the zipper of his pants. Trunks slid his hands round her back and relieved her of her top, his right hand trailing up her back where, with a trained flicked of his fingers he unclasped her bra, yanking it from her body quickly.

"Your..amazing," He breathed pulling back slightly and taking one her pert breasts into his mouth. He sucked and licked hungrily on her sweet skin, causing her to gasp and arch her back, grinding her hips against his hardness.

By now his erection was straining against his pants painfully, and he felt if her tongue continued having a party on his skin he might explode, reluctantly, he got up from the bed and shrugged his pants off, he was about to slip off his boxers when she stopped him.

Kneeling on the bed before him, she pulled him closer and began trailing passionate kisses across his chest, running her tongue along his smooth skin until she reached the waistband of his boxers, he made to pull them down for her but she slapped his hand away with a growl and traced her tongue and lips across his hip, clutching the edge of his waistband in her teeth. She pulled them down with a rip and expertly caught his length in her mouth as it sprang from his boxers.

Trunks gasped and his head lolled back in pure ecstasy grasping a handful of Pan's black hair and gently, but firmly pulling her down further onto his erection. Her mouth worked on him expertly and it took all the strength he had no to blow his load right there and then.

He couldn't take it anymore, it was time to return some of the sweet torture she was subjecting him to. He pulled back from her and grasped her shoulders almost roughly pushing her back onto the bed. Pan bit her lip and smiled widely as his hands worked on the rest of her clothing. He tore her jeans and panties from her body then climbed back onto the bed straddling her hips.

"Do you..have..anything..?" She asked timidly. Trunks slapped a hand across his face and groaned. _Stupid, stupid.._ Through everything, he'd forgotten the most important thing, a condom. _Well it was good while it lasted stud _He thought drawing away from her, his eye's lingering over her amazing body..he wasn't sure he actually _could _stop now he'd started.

Hope lingered in his eyes as he looked up to her, she bit her lip thoughtfully then nodded quickly with a slight smile. He didn't need any more confirmation than that, all systems were go and the smirk settled itself back onto his face as his hands traced along the inside of her thighs, gently caressing her skin which felt like silk beneath his fingers, fingers that could work magic, that had made an array of women gasp with pleasure. Pan was no exception.

She moaned softly and grasped a handful of the covers, her body shook and trembled with every touch. "Don't stop.." He smirked to himself.

"Don't stop what? That? Or this?.." He traced feather light kisses the whole way across her body until he reached her lips. She gave him access willingly, writhing in pleasure as his hands continued to roam, expertly over the curves of her body, there was a predatory look in his eye's as they locked with hers, a look that told her she'd be spared no mercy, none what-so-ever.

He worked himself in-between her legs and edged them open with his knee's, her hands were pressed tightly on his back, nails gently clawing at his skin as with one quick thrust, he was inside her. Pan moaned loudly ad sat up meeting him with a kiss, forcefully pulling his body down with her.

Her body trembled as he worked in and out of her quickly, every move was calculated and sent shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her body, she was no virgin, but she'd never experienced anything like this in her life. She felt almost dizzy. Her breathing became increasingly heavy and she began groaning against his lips, prompting each thrust from him to become harder and longer.

His lips trailed roughly over her hot skin, a grunt escaping his lips as the pace of her thrusts began to coincide with his own. With one hand holding him by the neck, she tugged his mouth to hers once more, kissing him deeply, devouring him. His hands were firmly planted on her waist, pulling her to him tightly each time he thrust upward. Pan tossed her hair back and began circling her hips, dancing on him in a sensual grind. Trunks' whole being was focused on the place where their bodies were joined. His breathing became more laboured as he felt the impending climax.

"Pan.." He moaned thrusting into her harder, faster and deeper than before. Pan felt herself teetering on the brink. She gasped and pushed her body against his harder, her whole body shaking in the instant before le petit mort consumed her. Trunks almost lost it and with a muffled groan, he came, feeling as though his soul was being torn from his body in exquisite torment.

He almost collapsed on top of her, both were breathing heavy and panting against each other's lips as they kissed once more. Pan ran her hands down his back soothingly, prompting him to shiver and kiss her harder.

"Your amazing.." He breathed. And they were the last words exchanged between to two before they both fell into a deep sleep, Pan curled up against his back.

**XXX**

His head was pounding like a drum, and his eye's were like lead weights as he opened them slowly, blinking rapidly to adjust to the natural light that had flooded into the room through a gap in the curtains. There was an unfamiliar warmth next to him and he smiled wildly as thoughts of the previous night flooded back into his mind.._Pan.._He shifted around and ran his fingers through her soft hair, she had her back to him and her face was snuggled into the pillow as she slept soundly.

"Morning sunshine! Hope you don't mind, but your front door was open so I let myself in- TRUNKS!" The bag Bra held in her hand dropped to the floor with a small thud, her eyes were wide, akin to the size of saucers.

Trunks rolled over to meet her gaze and chuckled lightly, outstretching his arms as he yawned.

"Morning sis," He smirked, resting his linked hands against his chest. Bra closed her eyes and shook her head in the hope that when she opened them, her brother would be gone and this would all be some sadistic mirage.

Her left eye flickered open slightly. "Are you still there?"

"Yes.." He replied.

She groaned and opened both eyes once more. "I don't even _want _to know how this happened Trunks. Is she still sleeping?"

"Of course," He replied coolly. Bra sighed and massaged her temples with her fingers.

"Well don't you think you should-"

"-Wake her?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I could give her a poke in the back if you'd like," He added, a cheeky grin kissing his lips.

Bra held out her hands and shook her head quickly. "Dende _no _Trunks! Are you crazy?!" She hissed.

He laughed again. "I think your over-reacting Bra, she wanted it just as-"

"-Cut it out!" She interrupted. "..This is crazy, do you know what.." She picked her bag up from the floor. "I'm out of here, before she wakes up and murders you, you've just signed your own death wish, and it was nice knowing you Trunks..see ya!" She turned on her heel to leave but stopped just short of the door turning back to him.

"Before she rips you to shreds, could you tell her to get her ass to Capsule before midday she has a wedding to attend.." And with a solemn shake of her head, she left.

Trunks laughed and turned back to the goddess beside him. Bra had to be over-reacting. They'd shared a night of passion together, there was no possible way things could got back to way they were before. They just couldn't.

He leaned over and gently moved the hair from her face, planting a kiss softly on her neck, then moving across to her jaw line. She stirred and smiled lightly. "Mm..Trunks.." She moaned barely above a whisper, nuzzling her face into his-then realisation hit, her eyes sprang open.

"TRUNKS!?" Slowly her eye rolled in it's socket to meet his gaze, he smiled back at her. "MOTHERFUC!-"

A hand clapped over her mouth, muffling her cry. It was Trunks', he sat up in the bed and look at her with eyes. "Shh, Pan are you crazy!? You'll wake the whole damn apartment block up! Why don't you make it more interesting and just shout rape..geez."

She narrowed her eye's and grasped his hand harshly ripping it from her mouth.

"Don't. Fucking. Tempt. Me" She growled, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Now tell me," She began slowly, looking him over as though weighing up the best way to kill her prey. "How in the _hell _did you get in my bed? And are you?.." She lifted the covers slightly and peeked under, shoving them down harshly and meeting his eye's once more, her face paled. "You filthy lecherous, disgusting pervert, your naked!"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "News flash Panno, so are you.." He flopped back down onto the bed and folded his arms behind his head. So much for his theory, Pan was livid.

Pan took a fistful of covers and wrapped them around her frame forcefully, she sat up, never tearing her eyes away from his. "Turn around," She ordered. Trunks cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because, pervert. I want to get dressed!"

Trunks laughed and rolled onto his side, propping his face up on his elbow. "Number one; You have _nothing _I've not seen before and, Number two; I am no pervert Pan, if I remember correctly it was _you _who seduced _me,_" He finished, prodding a finger to his chest, then pointing to her.

Pan clicked her tongue thoughtfully and cocked her head to the side. "Are you quite finished? _**pervert,**_" She emphasised, the word lingering on her tongue. He rolled his eyes but nodded for her to continue. "I don't care _what _you saw..or _how _you saw it for that matter. I just don't want you seeing it again, got it?"

He smirked at her. "You don't remember what happened?"

Pan blushed and looked away from him. "I'm trying not to," She replied bluntly.

"Would you like me to refresh your memory?"

Pan growled and slapped his chest hard, grasping the bed sheet around her tighter.

"Eat shit. And die," She hissed, shifting off the bed, clutching a pillow and throwing it at his face. He shoved it aside and watched as she padded from the room.

"You don't mean that Panny.." He called after her.

She turned to glare at him. "Yes I do," She muttered, venom in her voice. "And when I get out of this bathroom, you'd _better_ be gone."

With that said she stomped into the bathroom and kicked the door shut with a loud SLAM. Trunks jumped slightly and ran a hand over his face. _What now? _He thought with a sigh.

So much for her waking up in a good mood.

Once behind the closed door. Pan sighed and leant her back against the door, sliding down until she rested into a seating position on the floor. Her head was reeling as so many thoughts whizzed through her mind. Every event, as vague as some where from the previous night, played out in her mind. He was right about one thing. She had come on to him.

She had been the instigator. Why? She hadn't a clue.

All she knew was that alcohol definitely played a definining role, and that it was the devil. How dare it take two stabs at her sanity at once. Not only had she had sex with the man she swore to hate for the rest of her life and thoroughly enjoyed it, she drank herself stupid. Her head felt as though it was going to explode and her whole body was trembling from dehydration.

And in that moment, she'd never wished so hard to take something back, to make it all go away.

_**By the way, le petit mort is French for the small death. It's a reference for a sexual orgasm. Funny what you find with a little research…lol Not that I research information about orgasms or anything..god that sounded daft..think I've dug myself a nice hole..**_


	5. The Morning After The Night Before

**Authors Note:**_You guys are totally amazing! The response I'm getting from this fic is incredible, I'm so pleased. Glad your liking. Anyways, because I'm in a particularly good mood, and it's 2:12am (in England) and I can't sleep I thought I'd finish this chapter off and post it for you! Aren't I good to you? If you think so well just let me know in a review lol.._

* * *

**Caught Up**

* * *

**Chapter Five; **The Morning After The Night Before

Pan stomped into the living room, eyes ablaze with anger, she thought she'd imagined sensing him at first, but no joke, there he was. The pompous Bastard was still in her apartment. He sat comfortably on her sofa sipping a cup of coffee, and flicking through the news channels on her television, as though he owned the place.

Tightening her fists at her side she stormed over and ripped the remote control from his hand, flicking the TV off and tossing it aside.

He frowned. "Hey, what was that for?"

Pan just grunted in annoyance and stole his coffee, where she opened the living room window and tossed the contents through it, slamming the cup down on the table with a satisfied smile.

"I don't operate a guest-house Trunks, please leave," She rested one hand on her hip, the other was outstretched toward the door.

He rolled his eye's and sat up in his seat, elbows rested on his legs. "I thought we could head over to Capsule together?" He asked hopefully, knowing he was definitely pushing the boat out a bit, Pan was very clearly still irritated.

"Oh you did?" She shook her head in disbelief, her lips curling into a devious smirk. "You are definite proof that you can't fix stupid Trunks. Did some half wit give you a piece of his mind and you decided to hold on to it?"

"What are you implying?"

"I'm _implying_," She began making little air quotes. "That your are denser than I first thought, if you think I would want to go anywhere with you."

"Well I thought we already went on a pretty amazing journey last nig-"

"-Don't even say it asshole!" She cut in, holding an outstretched hand before his face, inches from his nose.

Trunks felt his anger flare a little and he sat back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest, while he eyed her thoughtfully. Things really weren't going to plan at all, and he didn't like it one bit. So used to getting his own way, having somebody be so damn stubborn was becoming a pest. It was rather cute at first, the whole playing hard to get routine, but now, now he just wished she could swallow her damn pride and be truthful, if that kiss wasn't enough to go by, then surely last night would be. One couldn't ignore something like that, not something so big. Not the best damn sex he'd ever had in his life.

"Are you quite finished gawping at me now?!" A voice ripped through his thoughts and brought him harshly back to reality, he shook his head in disbelief.

"Cantankerous bitch.." He mumbled to himself, but thanks to acute hearing Pan caught it.

"Do you know what I really hate?" She asked thoughtfully.

Trunks anger faded slightly and he raised a questioning eyebrow before shrugging and raising his hand slightly, prompting her to continue. "The colour purple.." She finished amusement dancing in her eye's. "Particularly _lavender.._it's lurid, just to look at it makes me want to _vomit,_" She spat the last word out viciously, screwing her face up in disgust.

Trunks growled and tightened his fists. He was steadily getting angry again, and the look in her eye's showed quite clearly that she was enjoying it. He was falling right into her trap. She had him wrapped as tight as welded steel around her finger. She cast off, he bit and she'd reeled him in. Pan looked to him with a wicked smirk, tilting her head to the side so she could screw her face up to mock his own.

"Didn't your mother tell you off that years ago Trunks? Big boys don't sulk," She chastised waving a finger before his face.

His throat clenched, the threat of an angry retort about to spill from his lips. He didn't want that, didn't want that at all, but her being more the particular bitch than normal, it was very difficult. He felt his cheeks start to puff slightly as the obscenities fought for freedom, his lips were clamped down tight refusing to let them go.

Pan let out a small laugh and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Now let's review shall we? I hate you. The colour of your hair makes me want to blow chunks and to top that all off your still a spoilt little momma's bo-"

"-Cut it the _fuck _out Pan, now!" He spat, his knuckles turned white as he dug his nails deeper into the palms of his hands. "As difficult as it may be for you, do me a favour, please? At least try and act like an adult for once in your life," His voice was cold and harsh and said with ease as though he were facing a sworn enemy. Not a girl he was deeply attracted to and possibly had deeper feelings for.

She didn't flinch, her facial expression remained as it was before his outburst, stoic, yet with a touch of amusement.

"Your ridiculous opinion has been noted Trunks, but I see you have anger issue's to add to that list to," She commented with a slight shake of her head. "We are so incompatible it's unreal. There is not _one _single thing about you that I can actually say _truthfully _that I like…"

Trunks hands relaxed, as did the rest of his body from it's previous tensed up state. His lips curled into a smirk and it was his turn to laugh as he stepped toward her, prompting her to take two steps back. He took three forward, and this continued until she was backed against the wall. His smile grew wider and he placed both his hands beside her head against the wall. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Get away from me," She hissed mustering as much anger in her voice as she could.

Trunks laughed deep in his throat and moved his face closer to hers. "Not _one _thing that you like Panny? Tut tut, I hardly think your telling the truth there sweetheart. If memory serves me correctly it was but mere kisses and touches that had you squealing like a w-"

"-Go ahead Trunks. Sign your own death wish.." She cut in eye's narrowed to slits, her eyebrows were knotted together so deeply it almost looked as though she had one single uni-brow. She bared her teeth and tiny droplets of saliva coated his face as she spoke.

"And how _dare _you talk about me like that," She seethed, her ki was flaring dangerously and Trunks raised his own power level to match her own, silently letting her know this was one fight she was not going to win, he would not be intimidated.

Besides, he was far to annoyed by now to take back his words, or want to for that matter. It was about time she received a healthy dose of the shit she'd been giving him for so long now. And it was happening easier than he first thought it would, being a bastard was a synch. It kind of made him feel good about himself to see some of the anger he felt every time she insulted him now reflected in her own eyes.

He tilted his head to the side and eyed her up and down slowly.

"Pan, Pan, Pan. Give her a vodka and coke and she'll ride you like sea biscuit."

In that instant a hand had raised itself from her side and connected with his jaw with a sickening crack. Trunks head jerked to the side and it felt as though somebody had bashed the side of his face with an incredibly large and powerful metal object.

"You _filthy, disgusting, sick bastard_!" She screamed taking hold of his arms and digging her long nails into the flesh until she broke the skin. Trunks winced slightly but held strong. He moved his body closer and pinned her body to the wall with his legs, causing her to squeal and tighten her own grip on him, blood seeped from under her fingernails and trickled down his arms. "Let me fucking go now, I'll kill you I swear!"

His eyes were dark and they bore into hers with an intensity that sent shivers down her spine. He chewed his lip slightly and tilted his head to the side. "You have a foul mouth Panno. It's hard to believe something so awful could make me-"

She slapped him hard across the face. "Utter another word and I _will _kill you!"

He touched a hand to his face which was now beginning to throb from the force of both her hits. "As much as I'd like to see you try that Pan I think well bypass that for now..I still need to show you _exactly _what it is you like about me, I want to hear you admit it, no more lies.." His face had edged so close to hers that his breath trailed along her cheek.

She grit her teeth and turned her face away from him.

"I detest you Trunks Brief's, with all of my being I hate your guts..I'm disgusted with myself and no amount of washing is ever going to remove the feel of your _filthy _touch.."

"I beg to differ Pan."

"Care to prove me wrong?" The hint had slipped from her tongue before she could comprehend her own thoughts and she realised mere seconds after she spoke that she was teasing him. She wished at that moment she could grow a third leg and kick herself up the ass, or shove said foot down her throat.

Trunks looked perplexed, but as quick as the look had emerged on his face, it vanished. He still had something to take care of.

"I'd like very much to, with your consent, of course."

_No, nada, nuh-uh, never.. _That was what her mind wanted to say, but of course being the stubborn fool she sometimes was it was unlikely she was going to back out on this. If she were to make an excuse that would make it seem as though she doubted her own word, which in turn would make it seemed like he'd won. But if she went ahead, she could show him she didn't give a flying flip, and hopefully shut him the hell up, for good.

She sighed. "If I agree, you have to promise to never _ever _darken my door again? No more Trunks, this whole sordid ordeal is to be forgotten, taken to the grave, your word?"

"Is golden Pan. I'm no _liar.._"

"Pft."

He chuckled and placed his hand on her cheek turning her face towards his own.

"Are you sure you want to go down this road though Pan? I would much rather you admit to the truth. I don't want to embarrass you."

The gesture was supposed to be that of a kind one, it only served to anger Pan further. She growled, grabbed a hold his face tightly and pulled it down towards her own pressing her lips against his roughly. Her lips were pressed tightly together and her eyes were open, she didn't want even an ounce of intimacy to seep into the kiss, and it didn't. All until he responded that was.

Rough yet gentle hands connected with her skin gently coaxing her away from the wall, one rested on the small of her back, the other on her hip. He pulled back slightly then covered his lips with hers, kissing her softly as his left hand traced feather light patterns onto her back causing her skin to tingle exquisitely.

Her defences were crumbling meekly around her and her shoulders slumped, her hands which had made tight fists against his chest to hold him back softened until her palms lay flat against him, feeling the contours of his muscles beneath her fingers. Her mouth opened more willingly allowing him entrance her tongue gently snaking around his in a dance only they knew. She moaned lightly and her hands roamed up his chest and around his neck, her fingers gently probing through his hair. Hair of the colour she detested.

He'd won. Game, set and match.

Pulling back he looked down at her with a smile. Her eyes were wide with shock as she touched a finger to her swollen, full flips.

"So?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I..it..was..I.." She frowned, the anger re-igniting in her eye's at the realisation of her loss. "It was disgusting.." There was no way on this Dende damn earth she was going to admit to being wrong, especially not to something like this. As unconvincing as she might be she was willing to argue until she had no breath left in her body and she was blue in the face before she admitted anything.

Trunks slapped a hand over his face and sighed. "Your so damn stubborn Pan."

She was breathing heavily, sparks of still shooting through her body, but she held her composure as she neared his face again. "It wouldn't even matter if that kiss affected me at all, and it didn't. Because after everything I still hate you, I hate the way you look at me, the way you talk to me, I hate every damn word that comes out of your stupid mouth. I hate your holier-than-thou arrogant attitude, you're a pompous jerk who expects me to just fall at your feet because you think there's a slim chance I might be slightly attracted to you. But I'll tell you just what I hate the most, I hate what you've become, all of the above, I hate that your not really _you _anymore."

He stood back and took in her every word, eyes staring blankly into hers, mouth slightly agape. "Now you understand, I hope. I don't want this to get any worse than it already is, I just think it'd be a good idea if we stayed out of each other's way from now on. It's for the best," She continued.

Her words sunk in and hard. He knew he could be a little persistent from time to time and that it annoyed her insanely but listening to her little speech made him realise all of a sudden exactly how and why she felt the ways she did.

Nodding lightly he decided to call it quits, throw in the towel and let her claim her victory, he was tired anyway and it was bound to be a long day.

"Perhaps you right," He took a few steps back before he turned on his heel and left her apartment promptly. Pan sighed and flopped down onto the couch pulling a cushion over her face pounding her fists into it as she screamed.

**XXX**

Dress stuffed under her arm Pan stormed into the living room of Capsule Corp. only to be met by a room full of bemused stares. Stares that belonged to faces, faces that belonged to Bra, Marron, Bulma her mother and her grandmother. Each female blinked, one in particulars mouth was agape. And Pan couldn't help but feel she'd walked into a room full of people that had just seconds ago been talking about her.

Her eye's narrowed and she placed her dress over the arm of the chair. "What in the hell are you all staring at?" She asked impatiently setting her hands on her hips. All five women looked to each other expectantly as though silently praying for a volunteer to cut the tension.

It was Bra that plucked up the courage to speak, idly playing with her fingers as she did so. "How are you this morning Pan?" Her lip twitched slightly as she tried desperately to force it into a smile.

Pan frowned. "I'm fine," She stated bluntly. All eye's were clearly still fixed upon her, she felt like the number one culprit in a murder case.

"No your not Pan.." Videl rose from her seat and crossed the room towards Pan eye's closed as she shook her head. She released a long breath and re-opened her eye's looking to her daughter with something in her eye's Pan could only identify as disappointment. "We know about you and Trunks.."

Pan's nostrils flared and her face bore a look akin to that of a rabid dogs. Eye's moved swiftly around the room as she felt for his ki, it was suppressed.

"Where is he!?" She hissed her shoulders rising and falling rapidly as she tried to control her anger, she wanted blood and she wanted it badly.

"Pan he-"

With lightening speed Pan's head turned towards Bulma. "-You can't hide him forever Bulma. Sooner or later I'll find him..then it'll all be over, I'll torture him slowly, starting off by castrating the useless bastard with a blunt knife!" A sadistic grin crept onto her face.

Bra leapt in front of her and took a hold of her arms shaking her lightly. "No no Pan, you've got it all wrong. Trunks didn't tell us. I saw you! I stopped by your apartment earlier..before you woke."

The angry quarter saiyan diverted her attention to Bra. "So it was _you_ who told everyone?"

Bra swallowed a lump in her throat. She was well aware she'd probably done possibly the stupidest thing ever in her entire life by admitting that but as much of an idiot as Trunks was, she didn't think he deserved to die at the hands of Pan, especially not on her wedding day.

"Yes. And I'm sorry Pan, but..well..I didn't know what else to do! I was shocked I _had _to tell somebody..oh please forgive me?" Her eye's pleaded with Pan's.

"You do know that I'm willing to kill someone for less?"

Bra scratched the back of her hand nervously and nodded. As she did Chi-chi came into view and rested a hand on her grand-daughters shoulders. "Look Panny, we all make mistakes…"

Pan sighed. "Yeah and I made a huge one last night..arghh!" She groaned, flopping down onto a chair and burying her face into her hands. "So much for that hen night being a good idea.."

Bra sat down beside her friend. "It can't be all that bad Pan, I mean..your dad took it pretty well."

Pan's head shot up and her eye's widened. "You told my _DAD!?"_

* * *

_**Review, review, review, review, review, review - I could go on all day..review, review, review, review..**_


	6. Knocked Up

**Authors Note: **_I'm so glad your liking this! The response I'm getting is amazing! And I absolutely LOVE writing this, it's fun! It's great to write Pan and Trunks' relationship in a different angle. It seems harsh I know but in the real world things are sometimes like this, lol. Anyway thank you to everyone! Please, keep the comments coming._

* * *

**Caught Up**

* * *

**Chapter Six; **Knocked Up

Could things get any worse? Was it possible? Was she that bad of a person that the gods couldn't for once look down and maybe smile upon her? It seemed, not. If having Bulma, Bra, Goten, Marron her Mother and her Grandmother knowing about her little knee trembler with Trunks wasn't bad enough, then her father knowing was sure to open a whole new can of worms. This wedding was sure set to be very eventful, but for all the wrong reasons.

So far, things were running smoothly, the ceremony had passed without so much as a word spoken between her and her father, or her father and Trunks, but now Pan had to figure out an escape route. All the guests were getting ready to head over to Capsule Corps for the party and Pan highly doubted Gohan would wait much longer to apprehend the situation.

She sat with her legs crossed hands clasped tightly together in her lap chewing her lip nervously. She could just try and slip away, go back to her apartment and forget the party, but everyone would wonder where she was, and most likely somebody would come looking for her, no that wouldn't do. A disguise? But where would she get one of those. She sighed as the dumb ideas continued to flit through her mind. It seemed like there was no escaping it.

"Pan are you okay?"

Pan shifted in her seat and looked up to the face that belonged to the voice that had addressed her. She scowled and got to her feet smoothing down the fabric of her dress.

"I'm fine. No thanks to _you._"

"What I do now?" Trunks asked incredulously.

Pan tapped a finger to her chin. "Your breathing," She replied dismissing him with a wave of her hand as she began making her way from the Chapel. Her mother and father had already left, at least for now it was safe.

Trunks caught up shortly after, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his tux as he walked alongside her.

"Trying to avoid your Dad?" He asked.

Pan turned to look at him and snorted. "What do you think? Genious," She retorted.

"Me to. Your Dad's a scary man when he's pissed," He chuckled taking a hand from his pocket briefly so he could run it through his hair. As a desperate attempt at keeping the peace, he was ignoring the annoyed tone in Pan's voice.

Pan rolled her eye's and stopped, turning to face him. "As amusing as it would be to watch I _will _not stand back and let my Dad kill you Trunks. I don't like you but homicide is not in my nature, the only person who you need to worry about avoiding, is me. I can only be as civil as I feel Trunks and if you continue to be a pest I'm going to lose my patience."

Trunks laughed lightly as he looked down at his shoe's.

"I thought you already had," He replied, slowly drawing his face up to meet hers once more. In such as situation, normally he would have delighted in the chance to have a little banter with Pan, but his heart really wasn't in it, besides, after the mornings events he didn't think it wise to try winding her up.

Why stoke the fire?

"I'm trying my best I really am," She began a sullen look on her face. "But I'm still angry with you, even more so at myself. Please, just stay out of my way Trunks, please?"

Her voice took on an almost pleading tone and he nodded lightly, watching as she continued to make her way from the Chapel alone. If it was space she wanted, then it was space she would get.

If he ever had even the slightest chance of having _any _kind of relationship platonic or physical with Pan, he was going to have to abide by her wishes.

**XXXX**

The door slammed hard behind her and Pan jumped with a little yelp, she turned around swiftly and clutched a hand tightly against her heart as it beat madly in her chest.

"Dad you scared the heck 'outta me!" She sighed. For a second she was relieved to see it was her father who'd made the intrusion and not Trunks, but the fire in his eyes made her feel incredibly uncomfortable, it was safe to say he was _not _here to talk niceties. She sighed, so much for hiding.

His eye's shifted over her curiously. "How did it happen?" He asked bluntly.

Pan groaned and seriously considered untying the ribbon from around her dress so that she could use it as a noose. Instead, she looked him straight in the eye, lips curling into the devious grin she'd inherited from her mother.

"Well.." She began holding both her pointer fingers up above his face a few inches apart to resemble her and Trunks. "When two people get very very drunk..they-"

He shoved her hands down harshly. "-Spare me Pan, please? I didn't ask for the sordid details. I wanted to know _how _it came _about_ happening, I figured you had more sense than that? The man's over ten years your senior, and frankly a bit of an asshole."

That noose was beginning to seem like an incredibly good idea. Either that or dig herself and incredibly huge hole and hide in it until the shame died down. Conversing with her father about her sexual exploits was not her idea of fun, it only served to make her feel incredibly embarrassed. There were certain aspects of a person's life their parents need not know about.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Maybe if she squeezed hard enough she could start a vicious nose bleed and excuse herself.

"Take ten points for observation Dad. I know he's an asshole."

"Well then was it a brief lapse in sanity that made you sleep with him?"

"What is this? The Spanish inquisition? Seriously Dad, I don't see how this has anything to do with you?"

"It has everything to do with me Pan, you're my daughter, I care," He explained, his tone softening, although the anger and disappointment remained evident in his eye's.

Pan took a seat on one of the chairs in the CC lobby running her hands through her hair. If Bra had not been so loose lipped in the first place she could have avoided this whole mess. She made a mental note to get payback for that little stunt whether it killed her.

"I wasn't aware you had the right to divulge in the more _personal _aspects of my life."

"Well there's something to be said for having a personal life when you mess with men that grew up alongside your family."

Pan looked up to him. "If you need to know so very badly then fine," She said through gritted teeth. "I drank to much, he drank to much, I invited him back to my apartment, we had sex, we woke up, I yelled, we argued, he left. End of, over, done with, finito," She added with a hint of sarcasm.

Gohan growled. "I knew I should have stayed out," He muttered to himself.

Pan's eyes narrowed and she got up from her seat quickly, taking a step towards him.

"You were out _with _them?" Gohan nodded faintly and Pan threw her hands up in the air in defeat, turning her back on him as she mouthed a number of obscenities under her breath. "..Fuck..it.." She wheeled around again to face him, the anger that previously shone in his eye's reflected in her own, ten fold. She jabbed a finger at him.

"You do realise if _you _had of been there, then this whole stupid mess would _never _have happened! Arghh Dad I know your old but geez! Could you not have held out for a _few _more hours?"

Gohan frowned. "What is it with everyone and me being old?" He sulked.

Pan shrugged it off and sighed covering her face with her hands. "I still can't believe Goten didn't do anything to stop it, if it wasn't his wedding day I would have ripped him a new ass-"

"-Watch your mouth Pan," He interrupted, wondering when it was that his daughter had become a potty mouth. It was times like these he wished he could get a hold of one of Bulma's time machines, and go back to when his daughter had been the sweet innocent girl who used to sit on his lap and adorn him with hugs and kisses and words of affection.

These days he had trouble keeping tabs of her, let alone controlling her.

"I'll be having words with Goten very soon. I can't believe he was so irresponsible, he should have kept his eye on you," He added with a shake of his head. "Did you by any chance, through all of this, muster enough common sense to use protection before you had sex with him? Because if you didn't, I hate to tell you Pan but there's a good chance your going to have bigger problems ahead."

Pan's face paled. Protection? _Protection? _How on earth could she have dismissed something so important? Well, because she was irresponsible that was why. Stunt No.2 to add to Pan's list of stupid Trunks related mistakes. No..she would have, she had to have..yes..no..

"Well?"

Pan snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to her father with a meek smile.

"Of course I used protection..silly.." She laughed trying to convince herself just as much as him, because, in all honesty, she didn't have a clue either way.

**XXXXXXXX**

_**Two Months Later..**_

Pan flopped down onto the floor beside the toilet, clutching her sore stomach and groaning. She was exhausted. How was it possible that she'd never experienced any kind of illness in her entire life, and now she could barely do a thing around the house without needing to peg it to the toilet and throw up? She felt completely awful. It had been going on for the last month or so now and she was beginning to get worried, a twenty-four hour bug was something but this was another, one had to start wondering what was wrong after weeks of it.

Sighing she rested her back against the wall of the bathroom, plucking a piece of toilet roll from the holder and wiping her mouth with it. This was initially where she began thinking of excuses to explain her illness, and she always tried to draw the same conclusion. She'd ate some bad food. That would have her straight into the kitchen rummaging through her cupboards, fridge and freezer checking sell by dates on absolutely everything.

Other than that she began only eating uncomplicated foods like sandwiches, and things that didn't require cooking as such. God forbid if she fancied a bit of chicken. As soon as she saw the meat all she could think of was salmonella and food poisoning.

But that could not be it.

The only other alternative was something that didn't bear thinking about, yet she couldn't completely shake the thought away. As much as she wanted to believe it wasn't a possibility, it could very well be.

"No Pan, your not, shut-up," She told herself shaking her head firmly. "You were careful, you had to be, your responsible."

Sighing once more she placed a hand on the floor for support and stood up carefully swallowing hard and cringing at the sickly taste in her mouth.

Whatever it was that had her so run down, she would have to fix it soon. She couldn't go on anymore. It wasn't just the awful stomach cramps. It was the fact that because she was so exhausted lately, she had not put any of her time or effort into her work. Her sketchbook lay untouched and catching dust in her magazine rack and she'd not so much as sewed a button onto anything for weeks, business was terrible, and so were the figures in her bank account.

After brushing he teeth for the fourth time that morning, she sauntered down the stairs a small smile kissed her lips as she caught sight of a silhouette standing outside her front door, followed by the sound of a knock. She'd not had a visitor in days and whomever it was, she would be more than glad of the company.

Racing down the last few steps she bounded to the front door and opened it quickly, her smile widening as Bra almost took her breath away with a tight hug. She chuckled and gently pulled away from her friend.

"I've missed you to Bra," She laughed.

Bra frowned. "Oh you have? Well then why haven't you visited?" She questioned, hands on her hips.

"Why haven't you?" Pan countered, mirroring Bra's stance.

The blue haired girl rolled her eyes. "I'm here am I not?"

"Good point. You win," She gave in. Bra smirked and followed Pan into the front room flopping down onto an armchair, swinging her legs over the side to get comfortable.

"How've you been Panny?" She asked.

Pan sighed. "Where do I begin? I'm poor, I'm bored and I'm incredibly ill, how's that?"

Bra frowned turned and sat properly in her seat once more, head cocked to the side as she studied Pan's face.

"Now you mention it Pan you are looking a little pale. Have you seen a doctor?"

Pan shook her head and placed a cushion in her lap. "I don't want the fuss, besides it's only a bit of morning sickness it'll pass," She shrugged it off in the hope of coming onto a better topic of conversation. In all the chaos in the last couple of months she'd not even taken the time to ask Bra how her honeymoon had gone.

But her friend had other idea's. She almost jumped from her seat after Pan's last comment, her eye's were wide. "Morning sickness?!"

Pan frowned and nodded. "That's to say I've been sick, and it's been in the morning Bra, relax."

"It's the same thing Pan! Are you sure your not p-"

"-Of course I'm not!" She interrupted her face flushed. "Don't be stupid. Nobody's managed immaculate conception since Mary and fucking Joseph."

Bra laughed but looked serious all the same. "Have you forgotten your little stint with my brother Pan?"

Pan's face bore the best look of surety it could muster as she replied. "We used protection."

Bra looked doubtful. "Hmm are you sure about that Pan?" She prodded. Pan groaned and slapped a hand over her face.

"Of course I'm sure."

Bra sat back in her seat crossing her arms as she eyed her friend. "Well then if your _sure _take a test. What harm will it do if your _sure?"_

Pan swallowed hard. She was beginning to feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Can we just drop this Bra? I'm fine okay, people get sick, it's natural," She assured, more so to herself. If she knew Bra as well as she thought she did, she was not going to relent on this.

"You're a saiyan Pan, your not as susceptible to illness as normal people, but pregnancy, well we all know that's different. If anything it's _easier _for us to conceive. Especially when it's done with a saiyan male," Bra explained. "Take a test Pan. As much as you want to believe it's not possible, it could be."

Pan grabbed the cushion on her lap and threw it at Bra. She caught it with ease and tossed it over her shoulder onto the floor.

"You're a smart ass know it all Bra Briefs and I hate you," Pan muttered.

Bra looked smug. "Don't you just love it? Now come on I'll drive you to the store were doing this now," She ordered plucking her car keys from her purse. Pan sighed and reluctantly got from her seat.

"Are pregnancy tests expensive?" She asked meekly. She had very little money as it was and the idea of spending her last on a stick to pee on and throw away was ridiculous. Besides, she wasn't even pregnant. Of that she was sure.

"Don't sweat it Pan I've got plenty of money," Bra shook it off and ushered her out of the living and towards the hall where her shoe's were placed neatly on the floor. "And before you say it, I don't mind and I don't care what you think or how ashamed you are to be accepting my money, this kind of thing is exempt of your pride," She added before Pan could refuse.

"Now get your butt into my car and lets go."

**XXX**

Pan tipped the bag upside down and let the contents spill out onto her bed, shaking her head in disbelief. "I still don't understand why you felt it necessary to buy the whole damn shelf? I thought these things were almost 100 accurate?" Bra shrugged and began opening one of the boxes marked, First Response.

"Just want to be sure," She shrugged placing a white plastic stick into Pan's hand. "Go and pee on that," She ordered turning her around and giving her a gentle shove toward the bathroom.

"What' I do after that?" Pan asked dumbly.

"Put it on the side and wait for three minutes, I'll come in once your done anyway, we'll check it together. These things are simple once you get the hang of them."

"When have you done one?" Pan asked curiously.

"I haven't," She replied. "Now stop stalling and haul ass into that bathroom Pan the suspense is killing me!"

She was shoved harshly into the bathroom, the door slamming shut behind her. Pan sighed. How the hell was she going to get out of this one? She knew Bra was right, and there was a good chance this could be the reason for her illness but that didn't mean she wanted to believe it, or know for sure for that matter.

What if it was? Where did that leave her? Knocked up and alone. That's where.

Chewing her lip she looked down at the test in her hand. Maybe she could just wet it under the tap? Let Bra believe she'd actually done it, let her see it was negative and maybe do one for real when she was alone and ready to accept her fate?

"I don't here peeing Pan!" Bra chastised from behind the door.

"Your listening? That's disgusting! I can't do it when your standing at the door!" She yelled.

Bra laughed. "I just want to make sure your not going to try and dupe me Pan. If you'd like I can come in and watch?"

Pan's face paled. "No-thank-you," She said firmly. "I'll do it just give me a second okay!"

Bra groaned and Pan heard her footsteps falling away from the door. She sighed once more. There was no way she was getting out of this now. Bra was far to determined. She held the test up with shaky hands… "Here goes Pan.."

**XXX**

Bra took a seat beside Pan who's hands were cupped over her mouth and nose, eye's staring forward blankly. "That's all ten of them Pan..I think it's safe to say your-"

Pan dropped her hands onto her legs and turned to face Bra with narrowed eyes.

"Something must be wrong with them! We'll go out and get some more, there faulty, they have to be.." Her words trailed off and she grasped a handful of her trousers digging her nails into her skin. A hand placed itself on the small of her back supportively.

"There not faulty Pan, there like ninety eight percent accurate and you've taken ten. You don't get much more pregnant than that," She replied with a small shake of her head. "I'm sorry..I know this must be a shock but you need to stop trying to brush it off, it's real, your pregnant Pan."

Your Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant..

The words rang painfully in her mind and a single tear fell from her eye and snaked it's way down her face until it stopped on her lips. She sniffed and dropped her face into her hands letting the tears flow freely.

"What am I going to do Bra?.." she sobbed. She felt like the world had just come crashing down on top of her. She wished Bra had never came round spouting her stupid theory's, she wished she'd never agreed to do the stupid test, and most of all she wished she could turn time back to two months previous and prevent herself from making the mistake in the first place.

Bra bit her lip and grasped Pan's shoulders pulling her into a tight hug. "Sh. Sh..it's okay Pan..sh..we'll figure this out, don't worry.." She assured stroking her hair and rocking her lightly.

Pan cried hard into Bra's shoulder the one time in her life she was not ashamed to show her upset. Her pride didn't even matter anymore..nothing did. She was to numb to even care.

"I just..can't..believe..it," She sobbed. "I can't do this alone.."

Bra grabbed Pan's shoulder roughly and pushed her away from her.

"Don't you think for _one second _that you have to do this alone Pan!" She all but yelled. Pan stared back blankly, her shoulders slumped. "You have one hell of a support group Pan. You've got me, Goten..your parents.._my _parents. Well my Mom at least and you have Tru.." Bra stopped and shut her mouth firmly. "nks.." She added hesitantly.

Pan tore herself from Bra's grip and got up from her seat making her way into the kitchen. She appeared back in the living room seconds later a black bin bag in hand. Silently she grabbed the discarded tests and there packaging from the table and stuffed them harshly into the bag, once she was done she tied a not in the top and tossed it into the hall.

Bra looked up nervously feeling extremely uncomfortable at Pan's change of mood. "Pan I, I didn't mean to.."

Pan looked down at her, teeth clenched. She wiped the tears away from her eye's. "Leave please."

"Oh Pan come on your being ridiculous..I was only saying that-"

Pan's face appeared mere milimetres away from her own. "You were about to suggest something about your idiot of a brother! I don't want to hear it Bra. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be in this damn mess anyway, now please leave, I don't need nor want your help. Goodbye."

She stood back and motioned towards the door.

Calmly Bra stood, grabbing her keys and purse. "I'll leave Pan," She began softly "But I'll be back, I don't care whether you _want _my help or not. I'm giving it, and as for my brother in case you've forgotten that child your carrying is his, he has just as much rights over it as you do. You have to tell him."

"_Make. Me.."_ She hissed.

"Pan your being stupid and selfish! Put your fucking anger aside for one second and think about the situation your in! Do you plan to raise this child without a father?!"

"Who said anything about raising it," She replied bluntly, casting her eye's to the floor.

Bra's face paled and she shook her head. "Pan, you wouldn't?" She asked sadly. She was shocked to her core that Pan would even suggest such a thing, let alone think about it. Surely she wouldn't?

Pan looked up blankly. "It's none of your business what I do Bra. Now leave, please?"

Bra clenched her fists and began quickly making her way past her friend, fire in her eye's.

"Fine Pan. Do what the hell you want, fuck it, your on your own. If you want to be a selfish, conceited _bitch _then so be it. But take my advice. Tell him, otherwise I just might!" She spat and before Pan could argue she left slamming the door behind her.

Pan let her hand drop to her side limply. The tears had begun again, at what point, she couldn't remember, could only feel there soft trail down her face and the salty taste in her mouth as they reached her lips. Now she really was alone. Very alone, and very scared.

She slowly made her way to the sofa and flopped down onto it grabbing a cushion and clutching it tightly to her chest for comfort. Her stomach was a mass of tangled nerves and she suddenly felt nauseous again. She wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep her life away, end the thoughts that were circulating through her mind. She was twenty two, and pregnant. Twenty-two, _alone_ and pregnant.

She knew Bra was more than right and the best thing to do would be to inform Trunks, him of course being the father - She had not been with any other man since him. But her stupid stupid pride, she hated him. How could she now go to him and tell him he was going to be the father of her child? She'd made a point of making sure their night together was going to be buried forever and now this..

Better still, how would he react? What if didn't want it? What would she do then, forgetting what she'd told Bra there was no way she would ever think on such an act. She would never abort this baby..that made the whole situation a thousand times more difficult, it left her with fewer options.

Then there was her family, her friends. How would she break the news to them? It was a job in itself to convince her father not to harm Trunks after them just sleeping together, how was she going to stop him killing him now that he'd gotten her pregnant? Would she even want to stop it? After all, if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be in this mess. Perhaps he deserved to die..

No, she was being irrational. She was blaming Trunks for a mistake that took two to make. She would just have to calm down, think on it and figure out how the hell she was going to deal with it all. Most of all she was going to have to figure out how to break the news to him, because as much as she hated to admit it, Bra was right. She could not possibly raise this child without a father.

* * *

**_Please please please please please review. Pretty please? I'll love you forever.._**


	7. Trunks Has A, Floozy?

**Authors Note: **_Thank you all _so so _much for the response. I greatly appreciate it, glad your all liking the story. Here's Chapter Seven, with a little bit of a twist. Please let me know what you think, your reviews keep me going. JD x_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**Caught Up; **Trunks has a..Floozy?

Telephone clutched tightly in hand, Pan paced the room wildly, muttering under her breath. She'd been doing so for the last hour and a half as she planned out her next move, debating with herself over who to call first. Bra seemed the logical answer, whether she liked it or not she would eventually have to apologise for the way she over-reacted, plus having to confess this mess to another person just yet did not appeal to her at all.

Yes, she would call Bra. It made sense to. She _was _Trunks' sister after-all, who better to ask for advice on how the hell she was going to break this to him than his sister? There wasn't. Unless, of course, she told Bulma, which for the time being, was _completely _out of the question. The less people that knew, the better.

Slowing to a halt, Pan flopped down onto the couch and slowly began to dial her friend's number. Now all she had to do was figure out what the hell she was going to say. If she had any chance of re-gaining Bra's help with this, she would have to apologize. And that was not something Pan had ever been any good at. She chewed her lip and drummed the fingers of her free hand against the arm of the chair nervously. With each passing ring, she hoped just a little bit more that Bra would choose not to answer.

No such luck. After what seemed like an eternity, the ringer ceased and a huffed voice announced,

"Let's have it then."

Pan growled and seriously considered telling Bra to shove the apology where the sun dared not to shine and slamming the phone down. Instead, she bit back her anger and closed her eye's briefly releasing a long breath. "I'm..sorry.." Came the hesitant reply.

"Your what?..um I didn't quite catch that Pan..line static I think, could you say it again, maybe a little louder?" Bra spoke using the best innocent voice she could muster. Pan could almost picture the devilish smirk kissing her lips at that moment and clenched her fists tightly, wishing she could shove her hand through the receiver and grab the girl by the neck.

Pan's pride was taking a shot, and Bra was enjoying it.

"I'm sorry," She said again through clenched teeth.

Bra sighed. "Pan I do _apologize _but I simply cannot hear you, maybe you should-"

"-Expect me in about.." Pan looked at the clock above her fireplace briefly. "Ten minutes. Because make no mistake once I get there, you'd better run like shit," She growled, albeit there was a hint of amusement in her voice. The teasing was only Bra's warped way of telling Pan that she was forgiven.

"I await with bated breath Panny."

Click. Down went the phone. Pan released a small scream and tossed the phone across the room where it landed with a small plod onto the couch.

**XXX**

Bra perched herself on the edge of her bed and gave Pan a lop-sided grin. She'd arrived no less than five minutes ago and decided to play it safe and fly straight in through Bra's window, which thankfully, had been left open. She didn't think it was wise to spend to much time conversing with other people before she got this sorted. Especially Vegeta. She didn't know how but the man had an annoying knack of knowing _exactly _what was going on at anytime.

Besides that he was one of the most powerful obstinate people she knew and if he thought for once second that something was of a miss, Pan would never hear the end of it. And that was _one _thing she definitely did _not _need. It was bad enough that she'd cried like a damn baby in front of Bra the other day, without anything else. That was not Pan, not at all. She wasn't weak, she didn't let her stupid emotions get the better of her. Not usually anyway. But this, this _pregnancy_ had knocked her for six. Through the shock of it, she'd not been able to keep her emotions intact and her hard exterior had cracked. But she would make sure it never happened again. She would not cry over this anymore. If she had any chance of getting through it with her sanity still intact she would have to stay strong.

"Is it safe or are you still hormonally unbalanced?" Pan shook her head free of her thoughts and turned to glare at the interruption.

"If that that were in the slightest bit funny, I may have actually laughed, but I didn't, see," She retorted pointing a finger to her face, which was, as she'd stated, devoid of a smile, or anything other akin to amusement.

"Lighten up Pan, it's not the end of the world!" Bra exclaimed rolling her eye's.

"Just my life," Pan grunted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aren't you being a little dramatic?"

"Aren't you being a little flippant?" Pan countered with a scowl.

How could Bra be so light-hearted about all this? Wasn't it a huge life altering experience to have a child? Didn't it slow you down, hold you back, tire you out and prevent you from doing an array of normal things. Things one would find very difficult to be doing after the birth of a child, like enjoying life, for example.

"I'm just trying to help," Bra replied softly, noting the look of anger wash over Pan's face.

"Well your not, so stop," The younger girl sulked, turning away from Bra to stare at the carpet.

As much as she wanted to help Pan, she didn't think she could if the girl carried on the way she was going. She was to damn defiant to listen to reason.

"Have it your way then Pan. Sulk all you want, I don't care," She shrugged her shoulders and lay back on her bed covering her eye's with her hands.

Pan pulled a face and waltzed over to the side of her bed, jabbing it lightly with her knee to grab Bra's attention. "Now that we have that little disagreement sorted, could we get back to the situation at hand?"

Bra removed the hands from her face and sat-up, an elated smile on her face. "Are you going to tell him? Oo maybe you should call him?" She spat excitedly.

Pan groaned. "And what exactly do you expect me to say?" She began, the sarcasm easily rolling off her tongue. "Oh hey Trunks! How've you been? Good? That's great, because I've got some awesome news! Yup I sure do, guess what?.." She paused for emphasis. "I'm pregnant!" She finished, bringing the hands that she'd thrown into the air in mock joy, back down to her sides.

"Then cue..shock, disappointment, _anger.."_

Those, Pan concluded were to be the more likely of emotions Trunks would express. After-all, there night together had been long forgotten (By her at least) and being the half-wit he sometimes was (in Pan's opinion) Trunks would not have even thought on the chance that this may happen. He was blissfully unaware of the huge bombshell she was about to drop on him.

Bra did not seem to appreciate the sarcasm however, for she gave Pan a nasty glare. "Why do I even bother?" She asked rhetorically with a shake of her head.

Pan shrugged and gave her a disinterested look in return. "I was thinking the exact same thing, ironic, huh?"

"Argh Look Pan, whether you _like _this or not, it has to be done, simple as. So stop being a whiney little baby, pick up that god damn phone and _call-him.._"

This came out as more of an order than anything, and Pan found herself taken aback by the sheer authority that lay in Bra's voice. Then again, it made perfect sense didn't it? How could one not be so, being the product of Bulma and Vegeta.

"And if I don't want to?" Pan asked, testing the water. She didn't want to give in to Bra's demands, but on the other hand didn't want to flat our refuse either, the girl had a nasty temper when provoked in such a way.

"Well if _you _don't, _I _will," She smirked, quickly reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone. With lightening speed, she punched in Trunks' number and held the phone up to her ear, tongue stuck out childishly at Pan.

Pan's eye's grew wide and with flailing arms she lunged forward and snatched the object from her hands, fingers darting back and forth over the phone's key-pad as she searched for the end call button.

"Which one puts it down?" She hissed, covering the mouth-piece with her hand.

Bra grinned madly and shook her head. "No can do Panny."

Panicked, Pan randomly picked a button and pressed harshly. A loud beep emitted from the handset and an unusually loud voice picked up on the other end.

"Trunks' Brief's phone, may I ask who's calling?" _Speaker phone, shit, nice one Pan.._

"Um..I.." Pan looked at the phone in horror, then back up to Bra before she carelessly tossed it across the room, a look of relief washing over her face as it landed with a loud clack on the bedroom floor.

"What are you doing?!"

"Wrong number," Pan replied dumbly.

"Are you crazy!? Did you not hear what the women said!?" By now Bra had scrambled from her bed and shot across the room picking up her phone and over-turning it in her hands to check for damages.

"Does it matter?" Pan asked quietly. She still didn't know what it was that possessed her to throw the phone, it was as though her arm had a mind of it's own. If Bra had just told her which damn button-

"Of course it matters Pan!" A screeching voice interrupted her thoughts and Pan's head snapped up. "Just because it wasn't _Trunks _who answered, didn't mean it was not his phone, you heard her loud and clear..nearly broke my damn phone.."

"I'm sorry!" Pan exclaimed.

"So you should be!"

"You shouldn't of called him!"

"I wouldn't of needed to, if you'd just do it yourself, coward!"

"Take that back!"

"Never! _Coward._"

Pan clenched her fists and stomped her foot on the floor loudly. "Stop-being-a-bitch."

Bra laughed loudly. "Temper temper Panny..now calm down and let's talk about this like _civilised _adults."

"I'm trying to," Pan replied, her anger dissipating slightly. She sighed and took a seat on Bra's bed. This was _not _going exactly as she'd expected. "Who's that women anyway? His secretary? Or has Mr. Holier-Than-Thou gotten him self a personal slave now?" Pan asked bitterly.

That would be just like Trunks. Since his mother had handed him the company he'd taken to acting like an even bigger ass than usual. She wouldn't have put it past him to hire some poor soul to follow him around and do all his bidding.

"No secretary, just Meredith," Bra said dismissively.

"Who's Meredith?" Pan asked confused.

"Trunks' floozy," She explained with a look of distaste.

Pan giggled and gave Bra a questioning look. "Did you just actually use the word 'floozy'?"

Bra rolled her eye's. "That's what my Mom calls her, she's his new girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Girlfriend? _Girlfriend? _Trunks with a _girlfriend? _Now she'd heard everything. She'd always believed Trunks was a meaningless conquest sort of guy. The smarmy business man with lots of money and power who liked to lure a different women every week into his bed. Hadn't he done just that with her?

"Yes, his girlfriend. You sound surprised?"

"Well I am, a little, I'm more elated than anything. At least now he might leave _me_ in peace," Pan explained. She shifted around on the bed until she sat cross legged, eye's looking up to Bra's with determination. "That's settled everything then. I'm not calling him."

Bra's eyes widened. "Oh yes you are-"

"..Not," Pan added with a smirk. There was no way on this good green earth she was going to pick up that phone again. What _exactly _was she supposed to say if this - Meredith - answered again?

But before Pan even had chance to weigh up her options, Bra had placed the phone to her ear and was grinning manically.

"Oh hi _Meredith._" She said sweetly.

"Noooooo…" It was meant to come out as a shout but Pan's throat had dried up, she could only mutter a hoarse whisper. Eye's wide in horror.

"Yes it's Bra, is he there? Thanks," Bra continued, looking smug.

Pan looked defeated and slapped a hand over her face. What more could she do? She could fight Bra off for as long as she wanted but eventually the girl would get her way anyway, she always did. Besides if she didn't talk to him now, she only had to wait for Pan to leave..Trunks was her brother, it would be more than easy for her to talk to him without Pan knowing.

It just might be easier on her anyway if Bra were to tell him, she didn't know if she could.

Bra's conversation continued on, and Pan only half listened as she exchanged small talk with him for a few minutes. It was until her own name was thrown into the conversation did she sit up bolt-right a look of panic on her face.

"Yeah she's here, she needs to speak with you, a-huh, yes! Why would I be kidding?..oh just shut it and speak to her would you?"

The phone was thrust into Pan's face and with numb fingers she took it. She looked to Bra almost as though she were asking for confirmation. The girl nodded enthusiastically and mouthed, "Talk."

Pan placed the phone by her ear and swallowed a huge lump in her throat. "H-hello," She mumbled, her voice scratchy.

"Pan?" Trunks asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me."

He chuckled lightly. "And to what do I owe the pleasure? I haven't spoken to you in, well, three months is it?"

"Two and a half," She corrected, her face contorting into a glare. Her nerves were easing slightly and now all she felt was contempt, contempt for the man who'd put her in this ridiculous position in the first place. How dare he be so cheerful.

He seemed to dismiss her last comment and instead continued with the niceties. "How have you been?"

"Horrible," She muttered. "But that's not what I wanted you for, I need to speak with you about something important."

Her teeth were bared and she gave Bra the finger, who was listening in with a look of sheer joy on her face.

"Oh, you did? Well what is it?" He asked curiously.

"Well I - Um, well..is there any chance we could meet up and do this?" She blurted out. She immediately clamped a hand over her mouth and wished she could pick up the words and shove them back inside. What was she thinking? If talking to him about it on the phone seemed hard, how the hell was she going to tell him to his face? How stupid could she possibly be?

A silence ensued before he cleared his throat. "Sure Pan, how about dinner tomorrow?"

Pan looked up to Bra desperately, her mouth shut tight in fear of putting her foot into it any deeper. Bra gave her a stern look and urged her to answer. Shaking her head lightly Pan uttered a squeaky reply. "Yeah okay.."

"Great well I'll pick you up at 11:45, that okay?"

"A-huh," Came another hesitant and squeaky reply.

"Okay then Pan, well I'll see you..tomorrow then.." He said slowly, as though in disbelief at his own words. He couldn't fathom why the hell Pan would want to have lunch with him. She must have had something _extremely _important to talk to him about for her to make such a bold move, that conclusion made him nervous as hell.

"Bye," She said hurriedly before shoving the phone back into Bra's open hand. "Oh Dende on a high, what did I just _do?!_" She cried, grabbing handfuls of her hair and tugging it harshly.

"_Would you like to meet up to talk about this..oh yes lunch sounds great Trunks..stupid stupid stupid!" _She spat, imitating herself in a high-pitched sugar-coated voice. "I am well and truly, completely and utterly._ Fucked."_

**XXX**

Mouth agape, Trunks set the phone down slowly, looking at it with sheer confusion etched onto his face. Did what just happened, actually happen? Did Pan just ask him to meet up with her? He went over the conversation in his mind and concluded that she did. But why?

"What was that all about?" An arm laced itself around his neck, and Trunks broke from his stupor, looking up at his girlfriend with a weak smile.

"Old friend, tomorrow, lunch," He said dumbly. Meredith seemed to weigh this explanation up in her mind a second before shrugging. She perched herself on his lap and took a hold of his tie, using it to pull him close to her, their lips meeting in a fierce kiss. Normally, in situations such as these, Trunks would have gladly cleared his desk with a practised sweep of his hand and taken her across it, but he just sat still, arms limp by his side as his mind worked over what just happened.

Pan, sweet sweet Pan. What on earth could she possibly want? It had been so long since he'd actually seen her, let alone had the chance to talk to her. Not that she'd ever been completely erased from his mind. How could she? She was the only women he'd ever come across who'd made him feel the way he did that night. She was amazing, in all senses of the word.

And she wanted to meet up with him. They would have dinner together. He would see her again, after three - no - two and a half months.

"But what does she want?" He asked himself, unaware that Meredith was straddling his lap, her lips pressed against his neck, continuing her administrations on him.

She looked up, head cocked to the side, lip stick smeared across her mouth, hair dishevelled. "Is something wrong sweetie?"

Trunks turned his attention to her briefly, almost unconsciously and nodded, before using his feet to push his chair back from under his desk, standing up abruptly, prompting Meredith to tumble to the floor with a loud _thud_. He didn't even seem to notice the loud squeal she emitted as she connected with the ground.

He just walked over to the window of his office slowly, lips pressed together firmly, eyebrows creased.

Meredith huffed and got to her feet, straightening out her clothes. "What the _hell _has gotten into you?! Why'd you throw me off like that?" She asked exasperated, storming over to him, grasping his shoulder roughly she turned him to face her.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

Trunks looked at her blankly. "Sorry Mer, I wasn't thinking," He replied.

"Of course you weren't," She stated. "I forgive you."

Her lips curled into a sly smile and she stood on her tip-toes, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. All thoughts of Pan left Trunks' mind and his arms wrapped instinctively around her waist, deepening the kiss. After all, he could only ignore her offer of affections for so long..

_**And the plot thickens.**_

_**Please tell me what you think?**_

_**Next time - Trunks and Pan meet up for dinner, will she tell him?**_


	8. Who's Your Daddy?

**Authos Note:**_ Haha I though you'd all think I was evil for posting that teaser, but hey, it gave you a small taste of what was to come, did it not? _

_Anyway here's the ACTUAL Chapter Eight, all ready and waiting for you! Oh and to those of you who gave words of good luck, I failed my driving test sobs DAMN REVERSE PARALLEL PARKING!! Oh well there's always the 6th May!_

_So read on, review and most of all, enjoy._

_You guys are the best. JD x_

* * *

**Caught Up**

* * *

**Chapter Eight; **Who's Your Daddy?

Trunks let one of hands fall from the steering wheel and clutch the gear stick, switching the car back down into second as he turned into Pan's street. It was a little before 11:45 and he was beginning to feel increasingly nervous with every passing second. It had been a little over two months since he'd last seen Pan, and if he was right, this was not just a friendly dinner date to catch up. No, Pan would not have asked to meet him for frivolities. This was serious, it had to be.

Unless of course, he concluded, a wide grin tugging at his lips. She'd finally come to her senses. Maybe two months was sufficient enough time apart for Pan to do some good thinking and realise a few things. Realise exactly, just how well they would be together. Physically speaking of course.

Even Meredith, who had a few tricks of her own, could not compete with Pan in the bedroom department. Pan being as athletic as she was, definitely had the durability and endurance that Meredith did not.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he slowed down the car and parked up on the street outside Pan's apartment block. Reaching into his pocket he brought out his phone, and typed a message to Pan.

**Are you ready?**

**I'm outside.**

**Trunks.**

He sent the message and leant back in his seat, arms enveloped at the back of his head as he waited. It would take the girl a good two minutes at least just to get out of the building, what with the broken elevator, unless, of course she flew out of the window, but that would just draw to much attention.

Yawning loudly he closed his eye's and let his hands drop from behind his head to cross them over his chest. He didn't rest for long before the sound of the car door being forcefully opened startled him back to reality, making him jump in his seat slightly. Pan huffed and flopped down into the passenger seat. Pulling the door shut with a small slam she turned to look at him.

"Oh did I scare you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, lips set into a wide yet devious smirk.

"No," Trunks replied a little quickly, and Pan noticed, amused, that his cheeks had begun to tinge a light pink.

"Liar, you almost cacked your pants!" She laughed, frowning lightly. Trunks just laughed along and started the car up once more, pulling away from the curb and driving off down the street.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked, letting his attention wander from the road briefly to address Pan.

She shrugged lightly and propped her feet up onto the dashboard. Trunks frowned, and reached a hand over to swat them down.

"Your terribly indecisive, and keep your feet off my dashboard please," He said with a hint of annoyance. "Do you have any idea how much this car cost?"

"It's not going to make a whole lot of difference where we go Trunks, I didn't ask you to meet me for dinner, that was _your_ suggestion, and yes I have an idea how much, but I'm guessing that was just pocket change for you. Am I right?" She replied, looking rather satisfied with herself.

"That is beside the point," Trunks stated, his eye's flitting between her and the open road, as they spoke. "It's a-"

"- I didn't meet you to talk about your car either," Pan cut in harshly, raising her feet once more towards the dashboard, before thinking better of it and letting them drop to the floor with a small thud. As tempting as it would be to spend the journey pissing off Trunks, she made a decision to behave herself, things were set to get tense enough without her creating petty arguments for her own sardonic pleasures.

"Do you always have to be this difficult? Why can't you just make a decision, I'm doing the _gentlemanly _thing here," Trunks spoke, breaking Pan from her thoughts.

She turned to face him once again and scoffed.

"I'm not being difficult, _You _started this conversation, and I wasn't aware you knew how."

For a split second Trunks let his hands falter from the steering wheel, so that he could hold them out before him, as though he were surrendering. "Okay fine, you win. How about Gio's?" He suggested, replacing his hands either side of the wheel.

"Giovanni's?"

"Yes.." He drew out. "Will that be a problem?"

"Well isn't that a little bit _classy _for this occasion?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. She could just see it now. A pregnancy announcement being made in a top class restaurant, the paparazzi would have a field day. Pan had had somewhere low-key in mind..but hey, it wasn't _her _reputation on the line, was it?

"I have no idea Pan, what exactly _is _the occasion?" He asked, flicking on his indicator and turning left.

Pan looked stumped and chewed at her lip nervously.

"Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" She answered finally, with a vigorous shake of her head. When lost for words it only made sense for one to begin spouting mindless crap. And Pan was very good at just that.

"Don't patronize me Pan," He replied with a little more bite to his tone. He was anxious enough as it was, without getting caught up in one of her little mind games.

"If you promise to take that stick out of your ass, we have a deal," She countered, her eye's narrowing slightly as her lips curved into yet another mischievous looking grin.

When Trunks didn't answer she laughed lightly. "Didn't think so," She muttered, turning her attention away from him so that she could wind her window down, poking her head out so that she could feel the cool breeze on her face.

From where he sat, Trunks began to hatch a plan. Face stoic so as not to arouse suspicion her reached across to his right and located the button set on the arm rest of his door. Resisting the urge to begin cackling maniacally, Trunks jabbed his finger onto the button.

_1,2,3..._

"Arghh!" Pan quickly jerked her head back in through the window as it began to wind it's way back up on her.

Laughter erupted on her left, and she turned to Trunks, hair wind swept, eye's narrowed, lips pressed into a scowl.

"So help me god Trunks.." She spat turning around so swiftly in her seat that her belt almost choked her. "If you weren't driving this _damned _car, I'd kill you. Asshole!"

Trunks' laughter slowly faded out and he rubbed a hand along his chin. "I don't think your in any sort of position to be making threats Pan, you forget, your very life is dependant on how much control I have of this vehicle. Ravishing me will not help any.." He braved a glance towards her, but quickly turned back, biting down on his lip hard to prevent the laughter spilling from his lips a second time.

Pan was not impressed, not one bit. He thought if this were a cartoon strip she would have a beet red face and steam coming from her ears.

"Oh everybody's favourite smart mouth strikes again," Pan began, a little calmer than Trunks had first expected. She leant toward him a little more, eye's narrowed. "Listen, anybody who ever told you to be yourself simply couldn't have given you worse advice.."

Trunks chuckled. "A sharp tongue does not mean you have a keen mind Pan."

"Save your breath loser, you'll need it to blow up your girlfriend," And with that said she flopped back down into her seat, eye's set firmly on the open road ahead. Her mouth was clamped shut firmly, a thousand other fitting insults floating about in her mind, just waiting for her jaw to slip so they could be set free.

But no, she would hold her tongue and keep her sanity long enough to get through today.

**XXX**

"Your not kidding. Are you?" Goten said mouth slightly agape a look of sheer disbelief etched onto his face.

From where she stood on the opposite side of the room, Bra shook her head. "Nope. She's as pregnant as pregnant can be," She replied, walking over to her husband, arms folded lightly over her chest.

She was taking a risk, a huge one at that. But then again Bra never was any good at keeping a secret, especially not from her husband. Besides, knowing Pan as well as she did, she figured the girl would hold the secret for as long as she possibly could, and how was Bra expected to hold her own tongue while she waited?

Soon enough she would let it slip, so what was the sense in delaying the inevitable? There wasn't.

That was her theory anyway.

"You have to make me a promise Goten.." She began sitting on his lap. Goten nodded and circled his arms around her waist. "You have to promise you'll keep this to yourself? Pan would never forgive me if she knew I'd told you."

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die," He replied, a wide grin kissing his lips as he carried out the actions.

"Thanks babe. That makes me feel better, oh, and act surprised when she tells you!" She threw in for good measure.

Goten chuckled and pulled her to him tighter, resting his head against her chest. "Relax Bra, you can trust me. I'm good with secrets..at least I think I am.."

Bra pulled back and looked at him with narrowed eye's. "You'd better be!" She exclaimed. "God help Pan when Gohan finds out."

"God help Trunks more like," He corrected a look of mock horror washing over his face.

It wasn't so much that Pan was pregnant that would make Gohan hit the roof. It was the fact this it was _Trunks _that had gotten Pan pregnant. Goten concluded that there was going to be a whole lot more drama to come when her secret finally found it's way out.

"Hm you have a point," Bra finally agreed. "Looks as though were going to get involved whether we like it or not," She added sadly.

"Has she even told Trunks yet?" Goten asked, lifting his face to give Bra a light kiss on the lips.

She shrugged lightly. "Maybe, maybe not, but that's where she is. Having dinner with him."

"How do you think he'll react?"

"I have no idea, I've never really gotten onto the subject of children with my brother," She chuckled. "Pan didn't take it very well put it that way. I think the biggest struggle is going to be helping her come to terms with it, I'm guessing it's not exactly altogether sunk in yet."

"Well you know Pan, ever the drama queen," He laughed. "And as for Trunks, I've got a feeling he'll be okay with it. You know as well as I do that behind the asshole façade, he's a big softie at heart."

"To true, but Pan doesn't see that, because he won't let her. He's still convinced he's a damn playboy and everything has to be about physical attraction, who's he kidding?"

Goten nodded and leant back in his seat, pulling Bra down with him.

"Everything will work out in the end I guess," He began placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I'm just a little worried, I mean, it's safe to say, the weird drunken attraction aside, that Pan hates your brother. How are they going to cope raising a child together?"

Bra looked up to him with a wide smile. "With a shit load of valium I'm guessing."

**XXX**

"Are you ready to order?"

Pan snapped back to attention and looked across to Trunks, and the young Italian waiter stood beside him. "Huh?" She asked dumbly, being away with the fairies for such a long time she'd missed what Trunks had said.

"Are you ready to order yet?" He repeated pointing towards the menu that sat open on the table before her.

Pan cast the menu a quick look before shaking her head and closing it.

"I'm not really hungry to be honest, I'll just have a water thanks," She smiled faintly and handed the menu to the waiter who mouthed a thank you and shot off in the direction of the kitchens.

"A water? Christ something must _really _be wrong," Trunks laughed.

"I don't think I like what your implying, did it ever occur to you that maybe sometimes I'm just _not _hungry," She snapped, leaning over the table to glare at him.

Trunks simply shrugged and began absently fiddling with his napkin. "But your always hungry."

"Well at the moment, I'm not, so drop it please," She replied harshly, the bite clear in her tone.

"Sure thing Pan, whatever you say," He let his hands fall to his lap as he sat back in his seat, studying her. "Now what was it you needed to talk to me about?" Curiosity was more than getting the better of him, if she didn't start talking soon he though he would go crazy.

"You wanna know now?" She asked a little surprised.

"Well..yes.."

"Oh," She cast her eye's downwards slightly, then drew them back up slowly to meet his, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Well?" Trunks urged, impatiently.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll just come right out with it then.." She breathed, linking her hands together and bringing them up to her lips. "Just like ripping a band-aid off..quick and painless.." She whispered.

Even as the waiter arrived with their drinks Trunks continued to stare at her blankly his mouth opening slightly to speak. But before the words had chance to leave his mouth, Pan had thrown her hands down to the table and beat him to the punch;

"Okay here goes. I'm pregnant," She blurted out so quickly Trunks almost didn't catch it.

"Your _what!?_" He yelled spitting a mouth full of water across the table and over Pan.

"_You heard me.._" She spat picking her napkin up and wiping her face with it, all the while giving Trunks a look of pure disgust. He himself at present was wiping the dribble from his chin, mouth still hung open, staring at her in disbelief.

"Your pregnant," He repeated, setting his glass down onto the table. Pan nodded and Trunks countered it, drumming his fingers against the table briefly before a wide grin edged it's way onto his face. He lifted his hand and pointed at her, laughing lightly "I see. Your kidding, that's funny Pan, you almost had me then..so what was it you _really _wanted?"

Pan remained stoic, eye's bore into his own. "No joke, I'm pregnant, for real."

Trunks took a few seconds to register her words, and analyse the look on her face. It was dead straight, not even the slightest twitch of her lips. She was serious. Deathly serious.

He nodded slowly and bit down onto his lip.

"Your telling the truth aren't you?" He said after a shaky breath.

Pan rolled her eye's. "Well no shit Sherlock, the penny finally dropped did it? Off course I'm telling the truth. Why in the hell would I bring you all the way out here to lie to you? I don't even like you, so why waste my time?"

"Fair point," He agreed, hands clutching the edge of the table so tightly his knuckled began to turn white. "So, you're here to tell me it's…mine?"

"Again Trunks you really are rather slow aren't you? No, it's not yours, it's someone else's but I just thought, hey Trunks has lots of money why don't I have a word, maybe I can get my hands on some of it, dumbass.."

"Okay okay enough with the sarcasm Pan please? I'm just shocked. I-I really, just can't believe it," As he said this, he cast his eye's inadvertently towards her stomach. She noticed his gaze and hastily moved her hands across to cover it.

"Well get your head around it doofus because it's real. I'm pregnant," She snapped, her eye's narrowed as he continued to stare blankly at her stomach.

She was pregnant. Pregnant. She was actually going to have a baby, better still, _his _baby. He was going to be a Dad.

He didn't know how to feel about it. Part of him wanted to deny the thought was even plausible, but the other half, the part of him that actually wished to settle down, well, that part wanted him to jump onto his chair and perform an irish jig, right there, in front of a room of strangers just to show how elated he was at the prospect of having a child.

But as always, rationality kicked in, followed by a question that had been niggling in the back of his mind ever since she made her announcement. He looked up to her slowly, one eyebrow slightly cocked.

"But how?"

"How what?"

"How did it, you know, happen?" He elaborated.

Pan slapped a hand over her face. "I don't know Trunks, you tell me? _You're _the one who put it there!"

"_Me? You're _the one who told me to carry on after we'd established we had no protection, did you not think that something like this might happen?" He asked exasperated. Of course, he should not have expected anything less. It was a favourite of Pan's to blame him for everything.

"Did you?!" She countered, raising her voice even more every time she spoke.

"Stop trying to counteract everything I say Pan! This is as much your own fault as it is mine!" He hissed, feeling his anger begin to rise. Not only was she unwilling to except responsibility for her own damn actions she was acting as though the thought of having his child was the most horrific thing to ever happen to her. "You were, even if you don't want to admit it, a willing participant."

"Drop dead," She replied, eye's narrowing until they were but small slits.

"Grow up," He bit back, relaxing into his chair.

Pan growled and threw her seat back before she clambered to her feet, hands set firmly on her hips, venomous glare plastered onto her face.

"Do you know what? This was a bad idea, I should have never of even bothered. You can't even have a serious conversation with someone without sticking your damn foot in it, how the hell are you supposed to be responsible enough to raise a child?!" She threw her hands up into the air, then placed them over her face, shaking her head slowly.

"Now that was out of order!" It was Trunks turn to yell now, as he to, got to his feet, aware, but uncaring about the group of people who had now tuned into their conversation, all baring looks of curiosity and utter disgust.

"There are certain aspects of me that you know _absolutely _nothing about. I worked my ass off to get where I am, contrary to what _you _believe, no I did not have this company handed over to me, so please, spare me the responsibility rant, you have no idea what my parenting skills would be like," He finished, watching angrily as her lips curved into a slight smirk.

"Well that remains to be seen, doesn't it," She said.

Trunks' face softened and his body relaxed from it's previous tensed up state.

"So you want me to be a part of this then?"

She had basically said it, in so many words, right?

"What choice do I ha-"

"-No shit Pan, fuck your pride for now, honest answer. Do _you _want me to be a part of this?" He interrupted, walking around the table until he stood before her.

She chewed her lip thoughtfully before nodding shyly. "I-I want my baby to have a father," She answered.

That was as good as he was going to get. Pan's way of saying yes, without actually having to at all.

"That's good then. I don't think I'd have ever forgiven you if you didn't," He breathed a sigh of relief, and let the smile - which had been waiting to for some time - to creep onto his lips.

"So this doesn't bother you, at all?" She asked in disbelief. "Your not angry, horrified?"

Trunks looked at her strangely and shook his head.

"Well no, I mean, I'm surprised, but in a good way. I'm not getting any younger, am I?" He laughed whilst raising an eyebrow. "It's just going to make my relationship with Meredith a bit strange I guess.." He tapped a finger to his chin before letting it fall to his side.

Meredith. How the hell was he going to tell Meredith? She seemed to find a lot to moan about as it was how was she likely to react knowing her boyfriend had gotten another women pregnant?

Trunks wasn't even brave enough to think about the ramifications that were going to follow from telling everyone about this, didn't even want to imagine the torture he was sure to endure from the hands of Gohan..

A hand waving impatiently before his face snapped him back to reality and he blinked before smiling lightly at Pan.

"You said you wanted to be a part of this, right?"

He nodded. "Well I have a, um, doctors, um, appointment..Thursday.." She stammered, eye's cast to the floor. Was she actually requesting that he be there with her?

"You want me to come with?" He asked hopefully, finger slowly reaching out to take a hold of her chin, lifting it so that their eye's met.

Pan swallowed hard and moved her face from his grip. "If you want to, I mean.."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Pan," He smiled. She chanced a look at him, and surprisingly, found it hard not to smile back. Maybe things would be okay after all.


	9. Oh, Shit

**Authors Note: **_Chapter Nine. Enjoy._

* * *

**Caught Up**

* * *

**Chapter Nine; **Oh, Shit

Flopping down into the chair, Pan sighed. It had been a long day, a very long day, exhaustingly long. Who'd have thought being a mother was this..this..tiresome. Everyone of course. All the damn family and every other stupid smart ass who found the chance to stick their two cents in had told her, or warned her rather.

But Pan being Pan, stubborn as an ox, had been adamant. _She _didn't think being a parent would be to hard. _She _could get through everything if she tried hard enough. _And_ she'd come out of it with a smile.

But this, this was the most difficult trial she'd ever faced. And as much as it pained her to, she had to admit, they were right. All of them.

Now here she was. Twenty-Two years of age, collapsed onto an armchair, cigarette dangling loosely from her lips as she brushed thin, almost greying strands from her dull and tired eye's. Eye's that felt as though they were being pushed down by lead weights.

Sleep, she needed sleep. And if she didn't get it soon she feared she might possibly go insane. But that's how things were when you had four mouths to feed. Exhaustingly energetic triplets, and of course, Mr. Brief's, her husband, who would almost always arrive home from work complaining that he was painfully wasting away to nothing, and needed food immediately.

But for now, she would relax. The children were sleeping, the spouse was occupied at work (Thank the gods) and the only thing Pan had to worry about was finding a damn lighter for her cigarette. Now where was it?

Frowning she delved into her pockets and fished around for a second before groaning loudly. She had just had it? Where could it have possibly gone to in such a short time.

"MOMMY! H-help!" A shriek sounded from the stairs and Pan's head snapped up to attention like lightening, her eye's wide with fear. "MOMMY!" Followed another horrified cry.

Pan swallowed a lump in her throat and shot up from her seat, cigarette slipping from her lips and tumbling to the ground as she shot forward through the front room, taking flight and shooting up the stairs faster than a speeding bullet. This was going to be it, the defining moment, the moment every mother wished she would never see.

No sooner had she reached the top of the stairs when she felt the heat around her intensify, smoke was pluming from underneath the crack in the door of her children's bedroom, her heart raced and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

She slowed her pace, feeling nautious as she wished, if it not for the panic, that something would arise to delay the inevitable horror she was going to face behind this door.

"_Oh Mommy…_" This time it was not a cry or a yell, but a soft child-like taunt.

Pan's eyebrows knotted into a frown and she touched down onto the landing atop the stairs, edging slowly closer to the door, hand trembling as she reached for the handle.

"_Mommy…_" Came the voice again this time louder, slightly more urgent, yet still playful. "_Come and play Mommy.._"

With a firm grip on the handle, and her nerves, Pan pushed open the door, eye's squinted so that she could see through the black smoke that filled the room. "H-hello," Pan called, voice wavering from fear of what she was about to see.

The smoke began to clear slowly, and there, in the centre of the room, stood her three…little devils?!

Each child sported black soulless eye's, wicked grins, and more bizarrely than that, red pointed horns atop their heads, pitchforks in hand, and long red tails that swished violently behind them.

Pan's breath caught in her throat as they neared her.

"Why don't you come and play with us mommy.." They said in unison eye's narrowing as they drew ever closer to an extremely fearful, panic stricken Pan. "Your going to _love _this game.."

Before she could even comprehend the situation, tiny hands grasped her tightly and she was lifted into the air, three pitchforks, dripping with blood pointed at her face, there was no escape. She was headed straight for what looked like the pits of hell.

There was a huge black hole in the centre of the room, from which smoke plumed and flames licked the edges. "N-no..mommy doesn't want to play this game, put me down..please.." Her voice was hoarse and cracked and tears fell steadily from her eye's as her three devil boys proceeded toward the centre of the room, toward sacrificing their mother to Satan, it seemed.

She struggled, her legs kicking about wildly, but to no avail, she couldn't break free. "Help! Somebody help me! Please?!" She screamed. "Help-"

"-Pan! Pan! Wake up! Pan?"

Her eye's shot open and she sat up bolt right in bed, eye's scanning the room wildly, arms poised into a fighting stance.

"Where are they?" She asked quietly, eyeing the silent figure beside her. "I'll get _them _this time…little nasty's," She muttered, but upon seeing only herself and an amused relative in the room, Pan dropped her arms by her side and sighed, flopping back down onto the bed.

"I was dreaming wasn't I?" She asked, running her hands through her hair as she looked across to her mother, who was looking back at her with raised eyebrows, amused smile pressed lightly onto her lips.

"I'd say so Pan, yes. I must ask, who exactly are the '_little nasty's'?" _She prodded her smile steadily growing into a smirk.

Pan's face blanched. What was she supposed to say now? She couldn't very well tell her mother she was having a horrific nightmare about her monster children sacrificing her to the devil, could she?

Of course it would be very hard for Videl to draw a conclusion from such a thing but Pan really didn't want to take that chance, after all her mother was very observant.

With a sigh she rubbed her tired eye's and slung herself out of bed.

"Let's just say there's a fine line between sanity and insanity and right now, I think I've got one foot on either side," She answered finally, noting the questioning, and slightly confused look her mother was giving her.

"And why does that not surprise me?" Videl replied, giving Pan a stern look. "You've probably got cabin fever with the amount of time you've spent cooped up in here. Your Dad was starting to think you'd fallen off the face of the earth, we miss you."

And there it was. The guilt trip.

Pan sighed, it was true she hadn't really been to see her parents in the last couple of months, but with good reason. Since finding out she was pregnant, she'd convinced herself the very next time she visited home and the opportunity to have a good talk with her parents arose, she would tell them.

Therefore, Pan had not been home. She'd sat boxed up in her tiny apartment for the majority of the time, dodging past due warning letters from various company's and forcing herself, even if she had no motivation or inspiration for that matter, to continue with her work.

So long as she kept herself occupied, she could avoid finding reason to visit her parents, and of course avoid the anger her father was sure to express once he found out the truth. She was delaying the inevitable. She'd convinced herself that one confession a week was sufficient enough, and Trunks had of course, been he reciever of that news.

"Well?" Her mother interrupted her thoughts and Pan snapped back to attention, hastily pulling her knotted hair into a scruffy ponytail before letting her hands drop back to her sides.

"I'm fine.." Her voice, much to her annoyance, had betrayed her and the statement came out a little quiet, and terribly unsure.

"Are you sure? You don't sound very convincing Pan. Come home with me for a bit, spend some time with us, give you're a Dad some piece of mind, he's driving me nuts!" She exclaimed with a small laugh.

Pan found herself laughing to and could only imagine the amount of pouting and sulking her mother had had to endure from her father because of her, she was most definitely a daddy's girl, and of course, despite minor issue's, Pan was still his little princess. And it wasn't befitting of a model daughter _not _to visit her father.

But what sort of model daughter would she be now? Now that she was up the duff. Pregnant out of wedlock.

With that thought she sighed. "I'm sure I'm sure, but if it gets you off my case, I'll come back with you."

"Fantastic! Your grandparents are coming round later to!" Videl cooed, clasping her hands together in delight.

Pan rolled her eye's. "Ma they live next door, not much of a surprise, is it?"

Videl frowned. "That's beside the point Pan, now go get dressed please, I'll wait out in the front room," She ordered before giving Pan a flick of her wrist to signal her from the room.

"Yes, sir!" Pan replied, giving her mother a quick salute before marching into the bathroom.

**XXX**

Trunks sat comfortably in his chair, elbow propped up on his desk, face propped up onto his hand, and a black biro dangling loosely inbetween his fingers. He released a long yawn and felt his eye's begin to droop, the pen slid and tumbled to the floor beneath him, and the hand that had been holding up his head was slowly beginning to slide away…

"Um Mr. Brief's.."

His face slipped completely across his palm and his head landed with an audible thump onto the desk. "Ow, crap!" He shot up in surprise and clutched his throbbing forehead.

"This better be good.." He groaned to no-one in particular, leaning forward in his seat and hastily jabbing his finger at the speak button of his intercom. That of course, was the source of the interruption, as always.

"Yes Marissa?" He asked as politely as his pressing mood allowed him to.

A little line static occurred before the hesitant voice spoke once again. "Your sis-"

The door to his office swung open and Bra burst in sporting a wide grin. "Goooood morning, dear brother, how are we today?" Her eye's closed as her face contorted into a lip splitting smile.

Trunks could only look on with mixed feelings of confusion and slight fear. What the hell was with her? Or rather, what the hell was she up to?

"Did you need something Bra, I'm kind of busy," He replied, eyeing her carefully as she all but skipped across the room and flopped onto the chair before him.

"I don't think you were busy at all, no," She stated whilst shaking her head fervently. "As far as I could tell for the last five minutes or so you've been almost unconscious on your desk, tired, are we?" She teased with a wide smirk.

Trunks sighed and lightly drummed his fingers against his desk to show his impatience. "You know it's very rude to spy on people Bra, very rude indeed. Now I'll ask again, did you need something?" He finished sharply, grasping a handful of papers and shuffling them into a neat pile.

Bra snorted. "Are you just pissed because I could have seen you doing something a little more _inappropriate _in your office Trunks, the CCTV is terribly acute."

Her tone was condescending and she tilted her head to the side slightly, her lips curving into a smile. "I don't mean to pry it's just your so amusing dear brother..but anyway, down to business ey?"

Trunks rolled his eye's and tossed a screwed up ball of paper toward her face. She swatted it away easily and laughed. "I suggest you do start talking before I forcefully remove you sis, your boring me to death."

"I beg to differ, your still awake are you not? Anywho- have you um, spoken to Pan, lately?"

Trunks smirked and nodded to himself in recognition of Bra's efforts. She was so very tactful. Not.

"As a matter of fact Bra, yes, yes I did. Just yesterday actually. But you didn't know that, _did you?_"

Bra chuckled and threw her hands up into the air in defeat. "You got me," She shrugged. "So, how did it go?" She asked gingerly. "Wait. What do I mean how did it go?..it went horribly of course.." She answered to herself with a light shake of her head. "It did go horribly, didn't it?"

She of course directed this question at Trunks who all the while, sat opposite wearing a blank expression, waiting himself for her to finish her mindless ranting so that he could fulfill her curiosity and tell her about the events of yesterday.

When he was sure she had finished he cleared his throat and leant forward in his chair.

"Actually, contrary to what you believe it didn't go _horribly,"_ He stated making little quotation marks with his fingers. "It went surprisingly well, surprising being the opporative word there, because it sure was a big shock to me." He scratched his head lightly as snippets of his conversation with Pan flooded back into his mind.

Pan was pregnant, she was going to have a baby, he wasgoing to be a daddy. And as the thoughts continued to circulate round his mind a warmth swam through his whole body. He just wished he didn't have to wait so long. He'd never been a patient person and nine months seemed like an awfully long time.

But even so, it gave him time didn't it? Time to work on Pan, time to gain her trust, come to an understanding hopefully so that they could raise their child together, happily.

"Look at you, you big dolt, your loving this, aren't you?" Trunks head snapped up and he blushed before shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"The situation might not be great but, yes, I'm excited," He replied calmly, but all the while with a smile.

Bra returned it and clutched her hands together tightly. "That's fantastic! I just wish that I could say the same for Pan, I still think she needs to get used to the idea.. She didn't _exactly _see it the way you did."

As she said this, she released a small laugh, followed by a sigh.

"I gathered as much," Trunks smirked. "I don't think it's so much the baby, but rather that I'm the father."

"She'll get over it," She assured.

"I hope so. Can you imagine the fun were going to have trying to work this out?"

"Oh yes, and I'm going to make damn sure I'm there to witness every second of it."

**XXX**

"Is it you? Is it really you? Your, your, _alive?!" _Gohan gasped and rubbed his eye's, before looking down at his daughter again and blinking rapidly. A look of pure astonishment was etched onto his face as his fingers reached out towards her, and upon touch, realising that she actually was there, and not just a figment of his imagination.

Of course, this was all being done for the sole purpose of creating a reaction, whether he knew it or not, when it came to his daughter Gohan was somewhat of a habitual button presser.

"I'm so glad your alive Pan. Guess now I can call the search party back in.."

Pan tapped her foot on the floor and eyed her father with a look of displeasure. _"_Did anybody ever tell you how incredibly _not _funny you are Dad?"

Gohan shrugged and the smirk he'd so desperately tried to fight off, spread itself easily across his face. "I've heard it said once or twice. But on a more serious note, how are you?"

"How do you think?"

"I do believe I told you it was bad manners to answer a question with another question."

"Like you just did? Hypocrite."

"That was a statement Pan, not a question."

"Quit being facetious."

Gohan laughed out loud and stretched an arm out to grasp his daughter, she put up no struggle, just gladly welcomed the feeling of warmth and comfort as her father enveloped her into a tight hug.

"Did you miss me Papa?" She mumbled into his shoulder.

Gohan pulled back and smiled at her. "Of course I did. I was worried more than anything else, it's been weeks Pan, why no word?" His expression faltered and Pan could clearly see the annoyance etched onto his face as his words directed him to an answer.

As much as Pan wanted to believe she was brave enough to be open with him and tell him at that very moment the entire truth in her absence, she knew she was not. Nor did she feel she was ready to have him know of her situation when she had not yet really come to terms with it herself.

So as vaguely as she possibly could, she answered.

"Some.." She paused and smiled lightly. "Things, came up," She finished hesitantly. _Wow Pan, great way to sound vague _and _suspicious all at the same time.._

"Things?" Gohan prodded with a questioning look.

Pan nodded.

"Yes."

"You want to elaborate for me?"

This time she shook her head.

"Not right now, but soon."

Footsteps were heard coming from the kitchen and within a matter of seconds Videl had rushed into the room looking slightly flushed.

"It's okay Pan, we know," She stated with a fervent nod of her head.

"You know?" She asked dumbfounded as she glanced at both her parents.

"Yes." Came the answer from both.

Could they possibly? But how?

"You…_know?" _She repeated, this time slowly. It wouldn't be wise to jump the gun before she knew exactly that they were all on the same level, but something, the look in their eye's told her, they did indeed, know.

It was Gohan who broke the momentary silence with a rushed, impatient answer.

"Yes we _know."_

Pan swallowed the huge lump in her throat and sighed. The jig was up, the game was over. They knew. But was it all really that bad? They didn't particularly look angry, shocked or horrified. And it meant that she now didn't have to sit them down and nervously trip over her words for an eternity before she plucked up enough courage to spit out the truth.

But still, she should check, test the waters as it were.

"Your not mad?" She asked softly, timidly.

A comforting arm around her shoulder silently answered the question and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mad, no. A little disappointed, but not mad," Videl assured running her fingers gently through Pan's black hair.

A tear sprung to her eye, but she did not let it fall, only smiled and sniffed slightly.

"I'm sorry.." She all but whispered. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I really didn't."

"We know Pan, and it's okay, really," Videl stressed.

"Is it? How? How can you say that so easily?"

Gohan chuckled and gave Pan a soft dig on the arm. "Your such a worrier," He began with a shake of his head. "It'll be fine. Were your parents, it's our job to keep a cool head, were here to support you, no matter what."

Videl stepped in and nodded fervently. "Your father's right, we just wish you'd have come to us sooner Pan, instead of letting it get to you, you must feel awful," She gave a sympathetic pout to her daughter and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I wanted to, really, I did. But I didn't know what to expect, didn't know whether you'd be angry with me," She replied wringing her hands nervously. "I mean, Dad, let's be honest. When you found out about me and Trunks you were all but livid! How were you going to react to this? A baby for heavens sake, by all means, you _should_ be angry!"

Throughout her whole rant, Videl and Gohan's expression's had gone from that of sympathy and kindness, to confusion and now fell quite clearly into the category of anger.

"Baby.." Gohan said sticking a finger in his ear and wagging it about to clear it. He wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly. "You said baby, right?"

"Yes, what else?"

"Yes I heard, but I don't understand. You said baby, that could only mean-"

"- Your pregnant," Videl finished for him, her face visibly paling three shades.

Pan looked confused. "Did you guys just faze out for the whole of this conversation? We were just talking about it! You told me you kne…" She trailed off and just as her mother's did previous, her own face paled.

"You were talking about something else, weren't you?" She croaked.

Both parents nodded.

Pan gulped.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

Betcha' didn't see that one coming, did ya?

And if ye did, ye know to much. Smart-ass.

Just a little not here to thank you all once again, and to welcome the new readers (waves) Hiya! Thanks for tuning in, appreciate the comments, good or bad. So tell me, how was Chapter Nine?


	10. A Half Wit Named Meredith

**Authors Note:**_ Thanks for all the reviews, much obliged to you all. here's Chapter Ten. Quicker than expected, but hey, I'm off work for a week, I have time on my hands, aren't I good to you? Hope you enjoy this instalment of CU, it has a little sting in the tail at the end. JD x_

_By the way, for those of you who may not have seen my profile, I've decided to try my hand at being a Beta Reader, so if you'd like my help in any way, please feel free to ask._

* * *

**Caught Up**

* * *

**Chapter Ten; **A Half-Wit Named Meredith

This was another nightmare, it had to be. There was no way Pan had just unknowingly told her parents she was pregnant and dug her own grave. Just. No. Way.

But upon opening her eye's, after squeezing them tightly shut against the impending doom, this was all but a nightmare, this was reality at it's harshest. Shit really didn't hit harder than this. She sighed.

"Say something, please?" She all but pleaded, idly playing with a lose thread on her trousers.

The silence was killing her. The longer they stayed that way, the longer Pan's mind continued to torment her on how stupid she was for opening her fat mouth in the first place.

This silence though, she concluded, was only the calm before the storm. The pensive phase where her parents took time to mull over the conversation. Come up with her punishment.

Even if she was twenty-two years old.

After what seemed like a painful eternity, Gohan cleared his throat loudly. The tension in the room was clearly evident and before he spoke, he drew in a deep breath.

"Your pregnant.." He stated, releasing the breath and chancing a glance at Pan who nodded dumbly.

"Well this is just perfect, isn't it?" He said rhetorically before throwing his hands up into the air, then letting them drop so they slapped against his thighs. "Here's us pitying you because we thought you had _money _problems! And all the while you were hiding because you were pregnant?!" His voice rose to a controlled yell and Pan flinched under his gaze.

This was the side of her father she hoped she'd never have to see. He was usually a very calm man, but given the right motive, could turn on you in a second, and as much as she hated to admit it, she knew she was about to receive a lethal dose of his temper.

"If my memory serves me right, did you not tell me that you were careful Pan? That you used _protection?_"

She opened her mouth to protest but his face contorted into a look that said 'Shut it, you've said enough.' She bit down onto her lip and nodded for the second time. She felt like a child once more, being reprimanded for not doing as she was told, and of course, not having the opportunity to voice her own opinion because she was to young to have anything relevant to say, but she did. And her father being so stubborn and assertive was triggering her own temper.

"So not only did you shamelessly offer yourself to a man you claim to hate, but you were to stupid to use protection? And now your pregnant. I though I'd taught you better than that Pan, where's your self-respect?"

That was it. He'd lit the match and ignited the fire.

"Wake up Dad this is the 21st century, people get drunk, people make mistakes. Whatever deluded image you have of me, get rid of it, please? Maybe that way you might stop looking for perfection and start seeing your daughter!" She vented, feeling her finger nails dig into the palms of her hands as her anger continued to rise.

This was not the sort of talk she needed. She'd spent the last week or so torturing herself over this whole pregnancy, without the _one _person she trusted above others, and depended on treating her like she was a common tramp. Of course he was disappointed, but running her down was not going to help the situation any.

"I don't want you to be perfect Pan," He shook his head. "I just wish you'd be a little less-"

"Of a failure?" She cut in.

"Pan!" Her mother stepped into the conversation, making herself heard for the first time since the argument had started. "We would never say anything like that, your our daughter.."

"Not in so many words."

The reply came not from Pan, but from Gohan. Pan winced. He'd agreed, he'd actually agreed that he thought she was a failure. She swallowed hard and felt tears sting the back of her eye's, but she fought them back.

"Gohan!" Videl's head now snapped across the look at her husband, she was as shocked as Pan as she took a hold of his arm and began violently shaking it so as to capture his attention or shake the ludicrous thoughts from his mind.

He only glanced at her briefly before turning his attention back to his daughter.

"You think I'm a failure?" She asked sadly. Eye's glistening with tears she refused to let fall.

"No Pan, no your not!" Videl answered, shooting a glare at her husband.

But unlike usual Gohan did not back down. Videl's efforts were useless, this was one battle she was not going to be able to steer her own way. She could only look on in horror as her husband slowly began to destroy the bond between him and his daughter, the pained look in Pan's eye's reflecting just that.

Yet he remained impassive, seemingly unaware of the damage his words had caused, for pure anger had over-ruled his compassion at that moment, anger mostly being driven towards a certain son of Vegeta who had no business doing such a thing to his daughter, but he would pay dearly, in time.

"I think I'm going to leave.." Pan croaked, breaking the momentary silence. If she didn't make a move now she was afraid either her or her father would continue this bout and stoke the fire further.

"Pan no," Videl pleaded, tentatively taking a hold of her arm.

Pan pulled it free and shook her head. "I'm sorry Mom..Dad.." She mumbled, a sense of shame washing over her. Things could not possibly get worse from here. "I'll call.." She added quietly as she headed for the door.

In that moment Gohan's body tensed up and he immediately regretted ever opening his mouth. He wanted to call her back, yell some more, anything but let her walk out of that door. But he couldn't. He was still to angry, to much in shock to rectify the situation, so he simply let her go. His only daughter, the daughter he'd practically told he was ashamed of her. It was a far cry from the truth of course, but he'd said it none the less.

With a defeated sigh turned on his heel, not wanting to see the lost look in her eye's anymore as she left the house. But before he had chance to walk away a hand placed itself on his shoulder and gripped tightly.

"Gohan, why?"

He shrugged. "What would you have me do Videl? Congratulate her?" He replied bitterly.

Videl sighed and took a few steps forward so that she could face him. "I'll go get some blankets."

Gohan cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because you mister, are sleeping on the couch," She explained with a look of disdain.

**XXX**

Trunks rolled over in bed and smacked his lips loudly in an attempt to get some of the moisture back into his mouth. He'd no doubt slept the majority of the night with his mouth agape, and morning breath was just disgusting. Chuckling lightly he stretched out an arm and gently probed his fingers through the blonde hair that was sprawled out onto the pillow case adjacent to his.

A soft moan escaped the lips of the women beside him before she opened her eye's and smiled at him brightly. "What time is it?" She asked coyly as he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss there.

"Why I think it's around ten sweet, why do you ask?" He rubbed the sleep from his eye's and shifted closer to her snaking an arm around her waist.

Meredith raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you at work?" She asked.

Trunks shrugged and kissed the tip of her nose. "I don't know. I booked a day off though," He told her yawning loudly and stretching his aching muscles.

Meredith immediately sat up, a wide grin kissing her lips. Trunks smiled back and nodded his head ever so lightly in approval. She had failed to pull the sheets up with her when she rose, and Trunks got a lovely view of her breasts.

Meredith did not seem to notice this though and bounded down on top of him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Aww baby, you took the day off for me?" She squealed in delight.

"Mmm.." Came the muffled reply as Trunks fought for air. If he didn't make it, he would pass a happy man. Death by breasts. Smiling inside Trunks relaxed back into the sheets, allowing himself to be exquisitely smothered.

"Your just the sweetest, you know that? I'm so lucky.." She sighed giving him a final squeeze before sitting up once more, this time grasping a handful of the sheets, using them to wrap around herself before she climbed out of bed. Trunks drew in a breath and pouted.

"Oh Mr. Brief's!" She exclaimed covering her mouth with her hand. "I see sergeant major's standing to attention this morning, you naughty boy!" She purred.

Trunks cast his eye's downwards and chuckled as he saw to what she was referring to. Upon leaving the bed, she'd relieved him of the sheets as well, revealing exactly what he thought of her state of undress.

"I think you right Mer," He nodded. "Maybe you ought to get back in bed and show him who's boss." He winked.

Meredith giggled and reached over the bed to peck him lightly on the lips.

"As much as I'd love to, I can't," She began, prompting Trunks to groan loudly. He wasn't feeling up to relieving himself. Acts like that, need only be reserved for men who didn't have the necessary help.

"Pretty please?" He pleaded with a pout.

Meredith firmly shook her head.

"I've got to go an get your breakfast sweetie."

"But _I'll _make breakfast. Once were done here, of course."

He scrambled over to the edge of the bed and lightly tugged at the sheet's that covered her.

"Honestly Trunks, your insatiable," She laughed, swatting away his hungry hands and taking a step back from the bed. "Besides, I've seen what your idea of breakfast is, and if you think you can keep eating that junk and keep your physique, your in for a nasty surprise," She added in a light condescending tone.

Trunks turned onto his back and rolled his eye's. _If only you knew_.

"It's my day off Mer, can't we cut the health foods for today, please?"

If he ate anymore of her idea of food he was going to go crazy. What sort of right minded person ate baked organic eggs, and cantaloupe fruit cups for breakfast? Certainly not Trunks, well, not by choice anyway.

"But baby, you know I'm only looking out for you!" She whined. "I want my boyfriend in tip-top shape."

"Mer I train almost everyday," He argued, rolling onto his side and propping his face up onto his hands. He should have known even before he started this debate that he was going to lose, Meredith was very stubborn, and of course, being a daughter of a business man, used to getting her own way.

But all the same, it was worth a try.

"I know but there's no harm in taking extra measures, oh, and I found those Jammie Dodger's in your desk Trunks. I threw them out, do you know how many e numbers are in those things?" She told him with a disapproving shake of her head.

Trunks felt himself go completely flaccid. This girl could be a complete turn on, and turn off when she wanted. He didn't really consider himself to be a superficial man, but his reasons for choosing Meredith as a girlfriend did seem to reflect that, she was definitely a pick for looks and not her personality, or food preference.

"Your not going to relent on this, are you?" He asked.

"Oh Trunks your such a drama queen," She quipped. "Lighten up, I'm only looking out for you best interests."

"Right," He replied. "My best interests.."

"Your so silly!"

Trunks laughed falsely through clenched teeth. "Aren't I just."

**XXX**

Pan checked her watch for what seemed like the millionth time and growled. What the hell sort of time keeping was this? If she waited around much longer she was going to miss her appointment, and where was Trunks? Mr. CEO?, Mr. Organised?, Mr. On-top-of-things? Well if she knew that they'd be halfway to the clinic by now.

It was Thursday, and the day of Pan's first appointment with the midwife concerning the unborn child in her stomach. Trunks' unborn child. The child he _wanted _to be there for. Well that was what he had said anyway.

"You should have known better Pan.." She told herself, locating her shoe's by the front door and slipping them on. No matter, she would still make her appointment, _and _she would bring Trunks along as planned, even if by force.

Grinning manically to herself she locked up her apartment and took off into the sky's towards his house, he was not at Capsule Corp, that much she surmised from a ki scan in that direction, so quite obviously he was still dozing in bed, unaware he was late for anything.

Turning off in the right direction, Pan picked up the pace, a smile still gracing her lips as she thought of all the different ways in which she could torture him for breaking his promise. After all the years they'd been frie- acquaintances, he had to know that if there was one thing in this world that Pan hated above anything else, it was a liar. He was to pay for that mistake.

Spotting his building she soared lower then touched down onto the ground. Straightening out her dishevelled hair she stalked up toward the door and knocked harshly, then rang the bell repeatedly.

"Open up Trunks! I know your in there jackass!" She yelled, this time flapping the letterbox harshly. If all else failed she could just throw rocks at his windows, _that _would sure wake him up.

Through all her knocking and yelling, Pan had failed to hear the car pulling up behind her, or the footsteps approaching her.

"Excuse me?"

Pan wheeled round, her eye's flashing angrily for a second, before they softened and she smiled dumbly.

"Hi," She mumbled, feeling her cheeks flush.

How long had this women been standing there?

"Can I help you?" The women asked a little impatiently placing a hand on her tiny waist.

_Ah_, Pan thought. _This must be the infamous Meredith._

"Yes," Pan replied. "Is Trunks home?"

Meredith cocked an eyebrow, and shifted her bags to the other hand as she dug in her pockets for her keys. Ignoring Pan for a second, she stepped forward and unlocked the front door.

"Can I ask who wants to know?" She turned to face Pan once again and placed her bags on the floor beside the door.

"Who am I? Oh where are my manners, I'm Pan," Pan replied extending her hand. "You must be Meredith, right?"

The other woman nodded almost suspiciously and reluctantly took Pan's hand.

"_Delighted _to meet you," Pan said in a sugar-coated voice, she then retrieved her hand and let it fall back to her side.

"Pan?" Meredith frowned as if in thought. "I don't recall Trunks mentioning you, are you a friend of his?"

So Trunks had not told her about the baby then, shame on him, that just wouldn't do.

"A friend. Yes, you could say that," Pan agreed, trying to fight off the devilish smirk that threatened to creep onto her face. Mischievous thoughts began to race through her mind. It was to true that she hated Trunks for all she was worth, and this woman was sure set to follow him on the list of people she would not likely be sending Christmas cards to.

"Hm, are you sure? Trunks would have mentioned you."

Pan felt herself grow impatient as Meredith continued to study her. If this kept up, she would miss her appointment completely. Perhaps it was time to call out the big guns. This girl was a ditsy half-wit anyway, she most probably deserved to be punished.

"I'm Goten's niece?" Pan tried one last time for recognition.

Meredith smiled brightly and nodded her head. "Oh, I see, sorry honey," She chuckled, placing her hand on Pan's shoulder. "Your the little cutie with Goten and Trunks in the pictures? My you've grown some haven't you? Did you come to give him something?"

Was this stupid excuse for a women _patronizing _her? Such an act would just not be tolerated.

Pan laughed and slid her tongue over her front teeth before she spoke. "Not exactly," She began. This was the part where her mouth ran away with her. The last straw, so to speak. She was an impatient person by nature and this women was grating on her last nerve. "I actually came to remind him of something, an appointment."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but he has the day off today, can it wait?"

Pan felt her blood begin to boil and clenched the fists tightly at her sides, all the while maintaining a sickly sweet smile. "No, no it can't, you see.." She fished through her pockets and brought out the appointment card from her doctor and thrust it into Meredith's hand.

"Me and Trunks had sex a couple of months ago, and well now, now I'm pregnant with his bastard child."

Meredith's face blanched.

Pan continued. "So no, it can't wait.._sweetie,_" Inside her head she was cackling manically as she noticed Meredith's face contort into a glare.

She looked positively livid as she screwed the card up tightly into her fist. And if that weren't enough, by some divine sadistic miracle, Trunks appeared at the foot of the stairs scratching the back of his neck absently. Blissfully unaware of the conversation that had just taken place.

Meredith wheeled around, nostrils flaring. "You!" She screeched droplets of spit flying from her mouth.

Trunks looked dumbfounded.

With a smug smile Pan stepped into the house. She wanted a clear view of the impending argument. Wanted to watch as Trunks got _exactly _what he deserved.

"Pan?" He turned his attention from Meredith briefly and cocked a questioning eyebrow. Pan snickered and shrugged her shoulders.

"Trunks!" Meredith's voice came into play once again and with a look of pure dread Trunks turned to face her once again. He looked utterly lost.

"What's wrong Mer?" He asked meekly.

"What's wrong? What's _wrong?!" _She yelled. "Why don't you tell me? You, you, pig!" With that said she drew back her hand and slapped him harshly across the face.

Pan's eye's grew wide and she clamped a hand over her mouth to hold back the laughter. This was just _to _good.

Beside her, Trunks brought a hand up to his cheek, which, even though hit by a mere human, still stung like a bitch.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"I don't care how much money you have Trunks Brief's, nobody.." She shook her head violently. "But _nobody_ makes a fool of Meredith Blake, have your little hussy.." She spat snarling like a rabid dog before she tossed her key at him and turned on her heel to leave the house, slamming the door so hard behind her that the whole house seemed to shake from the impact.

Trunks looked to Pan and blinked. "What just happened here?"

Pan shrugged and between giggles, answered. "I think she just left you."

"No shit Captain obvious, but why?"

Once again Pan shrugged, her lips twitching into a smirk. Trunks seemed to notice this and sighed.

"What did you do?" He asked as though talking to a small child.

Pan feigned innocence. "Nothing! Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because I know you Pan, you must have done something, said something?" He asked again, this time a little more impatiently.

Busted.

"I told you. No-thing," She emphasised.

Trunks snarled and in a flash had her pressed up against the wall, hands out-stretched against it on either side of her face, just like he had the day she'd challenged him to prove her wrong about her feelings towards him.

"I'll ask again. What-did-you-say?"

Pan swallowed hard and attempted to push him away, fingers clawing into his chest. He didn't budge.

"Trunks you better get off of me, now!" She threatened, digging her heels into the floor and putting her whole body behind her as she attempted once more to move him.

He scoffed and stepped closer into her so that his body pressed up against hers tightly. "Not until you tell me what you did. This has you written all over it!"

Pan growled and turned her face away from him. He was a little to close for comfort. Every curve of her body was melded into his and her skin tingled exquisitely. Taking a deep breath she cleared her thoughts and turned back to face him, voicing her annoyance.

"It's not my fault your girlfriend can't handle the truth," She hissed.

Trunks immediately stepped away from her, eye's narrowing as he brought a hand up just before her face. She could only look on in horror as he brought it down swiftly, only to stop mere inches away from her cheek. She swallowed hard and chanced a glance at him.

"Your not even worth it.." He muttered, letting his fist bang against the wall. "Get out."

Pan heaved a sigh and ran a hand over her face. Maybe she had taken it a little far? Not that she'd ever had any limits to her meddling, but the look on his face told her exactly just _how far _she'd overstepped the mark. Whether he genuinely liked this girl or not was irrelevant, she'd messed with his life. That in itself was bad enough.

She opened her mouth to speak but clamped it shut as he stalked away from her. _Just great._ She thought, feeling guilt begin to bubble in the pit of her stomach and reluctantly, she followed him, nervously wringing her hands.

"Trunks, I-"

"I don't know what you came here for Pan, but go away," He spat, not even making the effort to look at her. "To say I'm angry with you would be an understatement. You've pushed me to far this time.."

She all but ignored his words and cleared her throat before she spoke an indignant reply.

"To my defence, the girl was an ass anyway."

How the hell did he have the audacity to tell her she'd gone to far, when he'd spent the last three or more years pissing her off? He had no business at all to say such a thing.

"How so?" He challenged, turning away from her as he flopped down to the couch.

"If she can't except you and the shit that comes with you, she's not worth having, common knowledge," She replied with a satisfied smile. Oprah Winfrey eat your heart out.

Surely Meredith had only taken up with him for his luxuries in the first place. Most women did just that. Trunks was only considered a bank balance to the average girl.

"I don't need your psychology bullshit Pan, just leave," He huffed, his eye's flashing dangerously.

Pan rolled her eye's. This argument was beginning to get juvenile.

"I'm only telling the truth Trunks, quit sulking."

He turned to face her once again, eye's re-ignited with anger.

"Are you sure your playing with a full deck Pan? Have you already forgotten what happens when _you _tell the truth?"

Her lips twitched slightly as she desperately tried to calm herself. But it was futile, as a saiyan, anger was a natural attribute, and Trunks was doing a fantastic job of stoking it. He was _not _going to turn this whole thing against her, if it wasn't for him forgetting the appointment, this whole situation could have been avoided. In turn, he'd instigated it all.

"How dare you lecture me?!" She raged, getting to her feet. "Like a fool I sat at home and waited for you today. Believing you would hold true to your word."

"Come again?" He asked, a look of confusion washing over his face at how irrelevant her statement was to the conversation.

"Why exactly do you have the day off Trunks? Think _long_ and _hard,_" She replied in a condescending tone very reminiscent to the one his mother often used.

That was when the proverbial light bulb flickered. The appointment. Pan's damned doctor's appointment. He'd forgotten all about it. Even after he'd made so much effort making up some bogus lie to throw off his mother he'd not been able to remember it, no wonder she was pissed.

His face softened and he sighed heavily. "I'm sorry," He mumbled, ashamed not only because he'd forgotten something important, but his pride had taken a slight battering from having to apologise after all said and done. She'd done some messing up of her own today. She'd cost him his girlfriend.

Pan opened her mouth to reply but he beat her to it, getting to his feet. "I'm sorry for forgetting about today, but I'm not sorry for yelling, what you did was wrong Pan."

She held her hands up in defeat. "Fine, but _I _still stand firm about her being an ass."

"Fine." He agreed, before looking across to the clock that hung above his huge marble fireplace. "What time's your appointment?"

Pan turned her gaze toward the direction he was looking and blanched when she caught sight of the time.

"Um, now."

"Then we'd better get moving, hadn't we?"

She nodded in response and silently followed him as he made his way to the front door. Things were going to be mighty interesting from here on.


	11. Dr Braithwaite

**Authors Note:**_ Just a brief note to thank everybody for the kind words, and Trunxgurl thanks for pointing that out to me, was completely unintentional, no pun intended, honest. I didn't even think about it actually I was just writing and thinking of a second name for her and that was the first thing that popped into my head, lol._

_Anyway, on with the chapter. Please do review._

* * *

**Caught Up**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven; **Dr Braithwaite

Trunks was feeling irritated, extremely so. His restless hands twitched slightly as he drove him and Pan toward the doctor's. Being antsy about being late, Pan had wanted to fly. Of course it would have been far quicker, but common sense told Trunks it would not be a good idea. So now, here he was, face set into a frown, fighting back angry quips as Pan fidgeted in her seat and sent glares at him, approximately every two to three seconds.

He had to admit, as irritating as she was, sat there, sulking. Part of him was highly amused. She really was a spoilt brat. The typical I'm-going-to-stare-you-out-and-sulk-like-hell-until-I-get-my-way, kind of spoilt.

But he wouldn't relent. If she wanted him with her for this appointment, they would arrive by car like normal people.

From across the way Pan sighed. "You made us late."

Trunks snorted and shook his head slightly. "_I _made us late? As far as I'm concerned you did you fair share of time wasting this morning. But, sulk all you like Pan, it won't get us there any faster."

"How dare you try and pin the blame on me?"

Trunks snickered. "Just giving you a taste of your own medicine Pan."

She shifted in her seat and raised her fist toward his face. "How does a black eye sound?"

"Go ahead Pan, plant one on me," He shrugged, tilting his face to the side to give her better access. "But as I said before, it won't get us there any faster. Times like this require patience, if you have any."

She drew her fist back slightly ready to thrash forward and pelt him in the face but stopped. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Starting a fight would in fact _not _get them there any faster, and as it was, she was sick of fighting.

Huffing slightly she crossed her arms and sat back straight in her seat, eye's fixed onto the road ahead as a comfortable silence ensued. She hated her current situation. Hated that she'd even dragged her sorry ass out of bed this morning to go to this ridiculous appointment, that had, unfortunately followed many a mishap.

She hadn't honestly _meant _to ruin his relationship. That's to say the thought never crossed her mind, she was just pissed. Meredith struck her as somewhat of bitch, and she'd reacted, natural response, no?

She'd had no idea of the consequences. And she was sorry, if only to make _herself _feel better. Trunks' opinion on the matter was rather irrelevant, after all, wasn't it all about hating him?

"Who do you think it will look like?"

Pan turned to face him and cocked a questioning eyebrow. "Huh?"

"The baby," He said tersely, as though stating the obvious.

Pan frowned and turned in her seat, inadvertently placing a hand on her hip. "Did you just call my baby an _it?_"

"Well what would you like me to say? We have no idea what the sex is," He began, taking his eye's off the road to look at her. She narrowed her own eye's slightly and he sighed. "I didn't mean to cause offence."

"Hm," She muttered, unconvinced.

Another small silence followed and Pan was beginning to doze slightly before Trunks spoke again.

"So? What do you think then?"

Pan groaned and slapped a hand over her face. "I don't know Trunks!" She snapped, lowering her voice to a whisper as she added. "Though I hope he or she looks more like me.."

It wasn't quite quiet enough though and Trunks took one hand off the steering wheel briefly to poke her in the side.

"I heard that Pan."

She laughed. "Do you want our child to be bullied?"

"Are you, Pan Son, calling me ugly?" He turned to her and pouted slightly, whilst fluttering his eyelashes.

She almost choked on her own laughter and found she had to look away. "I do so hope our child gets your intelligence, your very observant."

"So you _are_ calling me ugly?" He asked again in mock horror, although it didn't last long and soon his face relaxed back into a smile. "I suppose your right. Not that I'm ugly of course," He corrected. "But, I hope our baby looks like you to," He finished as he gave her a thoughtful look.

Pan swallowed hard and fought the blush that threatened to creep onto her face. Had Trunks just actually given her a compliment without any crude implication? And was it just her or had they, even if for a brief moment, just been getting along?

Oh no. Now things were just getting _to _weird. After a day like this, Pan was going to need a long rest, and a strong drink, if that were possible.

**XXX**

By some divine miracle they had actually arrived at the doctor's in decent time. _And _unlike so many visits before had been called and seen to rather quickly as well, good thing for Pan who hated the doctors anyway and was terribly impatient.

They now sat, alone, in the doctors room. Pan on the medical bench, undressed from the waist down, with a towel covering her. And Trunks beside her on a chair looking around at all the various pictures and posters in the room, seemingly not brave enough to look at the semi-naked girl next to him.

Or was it because, not long ago she'd threatened if he even dare try and peek she'd beat him into unrecognisable pieces.

"What's taking so long?" He asked, irritated and slightly antsy. He had no idea what usually went on at these things and was dying to know the progress of his child so far, even if it were still early days.

Pan opened her mouth to speak, but before she had chance the door opened and in stepped the doctor with a smile.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Mrs. Son," He looked across to Trunks. "Are you Mr. Son?"

Pan blanched and shook her head frantically. "No, sir. And it's Miss, we aren't married."

The doctor blushed slightly and chuckled. "I'm very sorry Miss Son, my mistake. Is he the father of the baby?"

"Yes I am," Trunks answered proudly, reaching out to shake hands with the man. "Trunks Brief's."

The doctor shook his hand eagerly then slowed, his eye's narrowing ever so slightly before he smiled.

"Ah yes, Mr. Brief's. President of Capsule Corp, if I'm not mistaken?"

Trunks nodded. "That's me."

From her seat Pan rolled her eye's. How was it possible that an appointment on the progress of her pregnancy happened to turn into a meet and greet with America's most wealthy. Who cared about Trunks' status when she had a baby in her belly?

The two continued to converse for a while before Pan, impatiently, cleared her throat and coughed loudly.

"Um, lady with a baby here," She said sheepishly.

Both men blinked for a second and looked to Pan as though she were some monster with two heads, before snapping from their daze.

"My apologies Miss Son, it's not everyday I get a celebrity in my office. But anyway, down to business," He took a seat on the other side of her and placed some papers onto his desk, one, Pan noticed, was a brief copy of her medical notes. "I'm Doctor Braithwaite, and I'll be over-seeing your progress for the coming months of your pregnancy. I will also, unless you choose otherwise," He laughed. "Be delivering the baby."

Pan nodded slightly, and like Trunks extended her hand to shake his.

"I though a midwife dealt with pregnancies?"

"That they do, yes. And if you choose during your pregnancy to switch to the care of a midwife you may do so," He explained, whilst typing some of her notes up onto his computer. "Unless of course, there are any risk factors during your pregnancy, such that may require a Caesarean section to be performed. That's my job."

Pan nodded again and looked to Trunks with a pale face. He was equally as white as the concept of risks flowed throughout their minds. Pan had never even thought that there may have been risks. And what if there were? What if she was destined to have a horrific pregnancy and childbirth?

God forbid she have an easy time. Her life was never quite that simple.

Feeling she would not rest easy unless she knew she swallowed hard and with a shaky voice asked. "What risks?"

Doctor Braithwaite turned his attention to her. "As with any pregnancy there can be risks. Diabetes, high blood pressure, multiple births, pre-eclampsia. If you do happen to develop any of these, full care of course, will be handled by myself. Don't worry yourself Miss, most women's pregnancy's run beautifully."

Pan felt little reassurance. She wasn't, after all, most women. There was nothing to say she wouldn't be in the small percentage of unlucky souls that encountered a problem.

Even her heritage did little to comfort her. She was only ¼ saiyan, and the first female of the species to fall pregnant. What if it _did _go wrong?

Beside her, Trunks seemed to notice her uneasiness and slowly reached out to place a comforting hand on her arm. Pan smiled faintly and turned back to the doctor, even though uncomfortable with the gesture, feeling no need push Trunks away.

"Shall we get on with things then? And find out how far along in the pregnancy you actually are?"

Pan nodded. She would just have to try and stay positive about things. It was either going to run smoothly and she have a healthy happy baby, or she'd encounter complications, either way, she was going to love this baby. Risks or none.

**XXX**

Gohan had officially had it. What sort of decent man alienated his pregnant daughter, pissed off his wife, _and _ended up sleeping on the couch in the same day? A stupid one, of course. He sighed. Things really blew. For nearly a week now Videl had taken to ignoring him over the matter, and he was a little more than tired of trying to talk through it.

And if that weren't enough. She'd only gone and spoken to his parent's and pissed them of to!

So now he had an upset daughter, wife, mother _and _father. Although Goku, whilst away from Chi-chi's watchful eye had been rather understanding of his son, had still agreed with his wife in saying that it was Gohan's responsibility to go and apologise to Pan.

But how could he?

He'd - not in so many words - told his daughter she was a failure. How was he supposed to amend that?

And better still. How was he supposed to support his daughter through all this without slaughtering Trunks in the process? Because he'd thought about it. A lot. And had, whilst being alone, compiled quite a list of ways to torture the man for putting his only child in such a predicament.

Such as;

_Castrate Trunks and make him choke on his own genitals._

_Castrate Trunks and shove his genitals up his own ass before painfully blasting him into to tiny pieces and urinating on the remnants._

_Dismember Trunks, starting with his genitals, very slowly, _with _a blunt knife, then feed him to some hungry jackals._

To name but a few.

For a usually mild tempered man, he could be very creative when he put his mind to it.

Not that it helped him much with regaining his daughters trust. Sighing he downed the rest of his coffee and flopped onto the couch to watch some TV. Maybe it would help him relax.

"Nuh-uh Gohan, hand it over," He cringed and looked across to his wife, who stood, one hand on hip, the other out-stretched in wait for the remote.

"But why not?" He asked incredulously.

Although a small miracle that his wife was even _talking _to him. He didn't see why he wasn't permitted to watch television. After all, it was him that paid the bills.

"_Because," _Videl began, narrowing her eye's. "I've just got off the phone to Bra. _She _says Pan had a doctors appointment today. Which _means _that you have the perfect opportunity to go and salvage your relationship."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"It's a topic of conversation, _and _also a chance for you both to come to terms with this whole thing. Besides _I _would like to know how our daughter's getting on, wouldn't you?"

"I suppose so.." He mumbled in somewhat of a childlike manner.

Videl rolled her eye's and took a seat beside him, taking a different approach as she latched onto his arm.

"Please Gohan? For me?" She all but begged. "Go and make things right, it only takes one word, you know Pan, as tough as she acts, she still needs us. One word Gohan."

"But Videl," Gohan said melodramatically. "Sorry seems to be the hardest word.."

He paused for laughter, but none came.

"I'm serious mister, haul ass over to her apartment before I lose my temper."

And that was it. He caved.

"Fine, but I'm not making any promises to amend things. I'll do my best," He replied.

Videl smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

Not the biggest of updates, but and update all the same. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, hope you like it. Please review? _For me…_


	12. Never Ever?

**Authors Note:**_ Hey guys. You should personally thank Mina (listenserendipity) for this chapter, as without even knowing it, inspired me, so to speak to get it finished and up. She was very patient, and did not hound me, even after I told her I would update last Thursday (Sorry love, lol) I did mean to though, honest!_

_Plus, she's updated so quickly lately, and I felt like a total loser, so thanks!! _

_Please enjoy, and don't hate me to much for talking out of my arse, and for writing this chapter the way I did.._

* * *

**Caught Up**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve; **Never Ever?

After a not so comfortable examination by the doctor, Pan had learned that she was approximately two months gone. She clutched her stomach and smiled softly. It was actually beginning to sink in. There was a tiny little person inside of her, a part of her, her baby. It all seemed so surreal at that moment and Pan found herself concocting images of her unborn child. Weirder still, in her mind's eye her child was the carbon copy of it's father.

A baby boy or she imagined it to be, with the exact same lavender hair and sky blue eye's that Trunks wore. And possibly the cutest little thing she'd ever imagined. She chuckled lightly and glanced at Trunks who seemed to be deep in his own thoughts, lazy smile kissing his lips. His brows furrowed so that the vague lines on his forehead appeared.

It was at that point she concluded it couldn't be all that bad having their child be like Trunks. Yes there was still a huge part of her that disliked him greatly, but the fact that he had been, so far, one hundred percent supportive, and more than willing to be a part of this had softened her just a touch.

He was growing on her, slowly but surely she was gaining respect for the man she hated.

"Well I think were about done here for today, do you have any questions you need to ask?"

Pan turned her attention to Dr. Braithwaite and shook her head no. She had all the information she needed and didn't think it wise to be neurotic and continue to press questions about possible risks and complications.

The doctor had assured her she was in perfect health. She need only see the pregnancy through.

"Um, I have a question," Trunks piped up, resting his hand on Pan's lap as he leant forward to address the doctor.

Pan frowned slightly, curiosity getting the better off her making her forget to remove Trunks' hand from her leg.

"Can she still have sex when she's pregnant?" Trunks asked, smiling up at Dr. Braithwaite expectantly.

Pan almost choked and coughed out loud, reaching toward her lap to grab Trunks hand which she squeezed as tightly as her strength would allow. Trunks let out a slight whimper and fought to retract his hand but Pan only squeezed tighter, leaning forward in her seat to hear the doctors answer to Trunks' bold and ridiculous question.

With a look of amusement, Dr Braithwaite laughed and replied;

"Why yes of course, unless Miss Son is feeling any particular discomfort as such then you can carry on sexual activity as normal," He explained with a nod of his head.

"_Thank you," _Pan said through clenched teeth, taking time to dig her nails into the back of Trunks' hand before she tossed it aside roughly.

She would most _definitely _be having words with him once this was over.

**XXX**

Appointment all done and dusted, Pan followed closely behind Trunks as they made their way to the exit, not before, of course, being stared out by what seemed like a thousand pair of eye's. What was with these people? Could they not mind their own damned business?

It seemed not, and on more than one occasion some brave person would step forward with a pen and paper and timidly ask for Trunks' autograph. Pan wanted to hurl. If only they knew the real Trunks. She was damn sure they wouldn't idolize him as they did now.

But maybe, just maybe all this attention would work to her advantage.

After all there was something to be said about the CEO of Capsule Corp. wandering through a medical centre pregnant girl in tow, and Pan was damn sure she'd read all about it in the following day's newspaper. And just how would they know she was pregnant, well, if the pregnancy medical book in her hand wasn't enough evidence, then she was sure Meredith might just have something to say on the matter.

The girl was bound to be pissed and the media would surely pay highly for such a story. A little compensation for a nasty break up perhaps?

Thank Pan's lucky stars her parent's already knew.

Once they'd _finally _reached outside, and Pan was sure no-one was in earshot of them she picked up her pace slightly and began to walk beside him, a dangerous smile kissing her lips.

"Something you want to say Pan?" Trunks began, outstretching his arms and yawning loudly.

She nodded and stopped walking, lacing a hand around his arm so that he followed suite.

"A-huh, as a matter of fact there is. But first.."

She retracted her hand from his arm, drew it back slightly and pelted him full whack on the back of the head, ears almost pumping steam as her face grew to a deep shade of red.

"_Can she still have SEX when she's pregnant!?"_ She all but screamed. "What the hell sort of fucked up question is that!? What were you _thinking!?"_

Trunks swallowed hard and fought back the blush that threatened to creep it's way onto his face. In all honesty, he hadn't got a clue why he'd decided to ask the doctor that very question. It was just curiosity getting the better of him.

"I was just w-"

"-You were just wondering _what _Trunks?" She interrupted, hands gripping her small hips tightly as she took a defensive stance. "That I would just automatically jump into bed with you now that I'm having your baby?"

He laughed nervously and opened his mouth to speak but was stopped abruptly by Pan's hand crashing over it to silence him.

"Just because I'm pregnant does not make me any less desirable to other men you know. Besides, I am _not _that desperate. I'd become celibate before I made the mistake of sleeping with you again."

And with that said she shoved him hard in the chest and stalked away toward his car, face contorted into an angry scowl.

Trunks sighed and slapped a hand to his face. "_Stupid.._" He cursed running a hand through his hair before following Pan toward the car. Just when he felt he was getting through to her, he, once again, managed to make complete ass of himself and piss her in the most undignified way.

"Pan," He began softly, "I'm sorry."

There was, he knew, absolutely nothing he could say to make her forget about it. But then again it never hurt to grovel, he did still want very much to be a part of this pregnancy, and keeping on Pan's good side was a necessity for that.

She stood, back to him leant up against the passenger side door, arms folded across her chest.

"I don't want to talk to you Trunks, shut up."

He chuckled lightly and leant forward, resting his elbows on the roof of the car. "Would it make you feel better if I said it was a joke?"

She turned her head to the side a touch and glanced at him through her peripheral vision and huffed blowing a strand of hair from her face.

"Not a chance."

"How about you think of it as a compliment?" He was racking his brains now, trying, even if it be fruitless, to come up with any excuse whatsoever.

She turned to face him, eyebrow cocked curiously, but still wearing the same look of disgust.

"Your kidding right? You just embarrassed me into the next century and you want me to take it as a compliment. Your crazy."

He sighed. "Well it is. Kind of. I mean it's not that I think I can, but if given the chance, yeah, I'd do it with you again, pregnant or not."

Her lips twitched slightly giving Trunks the indication she was fighting off a smile, but instead she only raised her hand above the roof and stuck her middle finger up at him.

"That's what I think of your _twisted _and _backward _compliment Trunks. And to make it painfully clear to you. I will _not _be having sex with you anytime soon, so forget it."

"What about anytime later?" He joked, knowing his daring question was most definitely pushing the boat at and only serving to stoke her temper.

"Never," She said finally, stepping back from the car.

"Never ever?"

"Never ever."

Trunks laughed and pushed the button on his key fob, unlocking the car. "Okay, point made. How about I buy you dinner to make up for being a jerk. Indian?"

If there was anything within his reach he could use to soften Pan with it was food, ethnic food to be exact. Indian cuisine was some what of an aphrodisiac to her.

"No thanks. As tempting as that sounds I'll pass," She began with a shake of her head, "I've had about enough of you for today."

"Can I still drive you home?"

"No, I think I'll fly. I'll, um, be in touch if anything comes up."

And with that she took off into the sky like a speeding bullet, leaving Trunks to stand alone, defeated expression etched onto his face as he climbed into his car. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get through to her. Unless, of course, she was purposely pulling herself away from him in fear of getting to close. It certainly seemed like something Pan would do, she was incredibly stubborn.

If she didn't want to feel something, she would use everything in her power to prevent it.

He would just have to step up his game. He just had to figure out how.

**XXX**

Gohan took a deep breath and rapped on the door. He was nervous, very nervous.

Never before in her twenty two years of existence had he managed to mess up so horribly. He always thought he was a good Dad, did the best for his daughter. But he couldn't have been more wrong, Pan herself, Videl, his mother _and _his father all thought he was wrong, so he concluded that he must be.

Therefore, under his wife's orders, here he was, stood at the door to his daughter's apartment fidgeting nervously and racking his brains for the best way to voice his apology.

After a few tense seconds, where in he hoped she just might not be home, Pan answered. Swinging the door openly harshly, scowl pressed on her lips.

"What do you want Dad?" She asked impatiently, running a brush through her wild hair. "I'm not in the mood to argue with you."

Gohan laughed nervously and scratched his head. "I didn't come to argue honey," He said.

Pan looked sceptical all the same and eyed him strangely as she stomped into the kitchen, leaving the door open in a silent invitation. Gohan sighed and stepped inside, this was not, going to be easy.

Following his young daughter he stopped at the kitchen door, leaning his weight against the frame as he watched her potter around, tossing teabags into two cups after flicking on the kettle.

"Did you come to tell me some more of what a failure I am? Of how I've messed up my entire life, 'cause believe me Dad I've said it to myself a thousand times over," She began, back still to him.

"Yes I should have been more responsible, and no Trunks isn't the best pick to father my child but I'm happy, and I _want _this baby, whether I have your blessing or not."

That was his Pan. Strong willed, strong minded and damned determined to make the best of any situation she encountered. And contrary to what she believed, he was proud of her. Very much so.

Smiling widely Gohan approached her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Can you forgive an old man for his stupid mistake?" He asked tensely.

Pan looked directly into his eye's, as though testing the sincerity of his words.

"I don't know, you hurt me Dad. Besides, what kind of lame ass apology is that anyway?" She asked with a frown, although her lips were slightly curved to show she was amused.

"I guess your right," He laughed, "I am trying though. I've never really _had _to apologise to you before. Have never been stupid enough to upset you this much before. I'm sorry."

Pan sighed and ceased the stirring her tea. "I understand that your angry Dad. I would be to. Be it I were in your situation."

"I'm not angry at _you_," He sulked delving his hands into his pockets. "But Trunks, well that's a different matter. In time I plan to show him _exactly _just how pissed I am with him, he should have known better."

Pan's face contorted into a frown. "Always the mature approach with you isn't it?"

"And having sex with no protection is mature?" He countered. He was doing it again, he was countering her words and saying the wrong thing.

Pan wheeled around to face him. "I think we've established it was a bad move Dad, don't rub my face in it, what happened to your apology?"

As tempting as it would have been to take the time to really grill his daughter on being responsible and taking a little pride in herself, he held his tongue. Videl was right, Pan needed her parents now more than ever, he would just have to quash his curiosity, and his anger and continue what he came for.

"I said I'm sorry Pan. I shouldn't have said what I said, I don't think you're a failure, not at all, I'm extremely proud of you actually," He smiled, itching to pull her into a hug but fearing she would refuse. Instead he just continued on. "I can't say I'm exactly happy about all of this, but I'm here, if you need me. Your mother to."

Pan seemed to consider this for a second before she dumped her tea into the sink, along with her cup.

"I suppose it'll have to do, you'll just have to buy me dinner to make up for your shocking efforts," She smirked, "If I eat packet noodles again I think I'll go crazy."

It wasn't yet completely resolved, but still it was a step up from the previous day. He'd not lied. He wasn't happy, but for his daughter, he would put aside his anger and support her through this, even if he did think he was to young to be a grandparent.

"You've been surviving off packet noodles?" He asked after a short silence, watching with amusement as Pan pulled open her cupboard doors to reveal her stash

"There two for one down at the store, beggars can't be choosers," She joked, slipping past him into the front room where she slipped on her shoe's.

"I'm thinking soup for starters, then maybe a nice mixed grill and fudge cake for dessert, what do you think, can your wallet handle that?"

Gohan laughed to and headed toward the door, waiting as Pan slipped on a jacket.

"I don't think I have much of a choice do I-"

"Pan?" The door burst open and in stepped Trunks, panting heavily, work blazer long discarded as he'd chosen to fly not drive. In one hand he clutched filled with food.

Everything seemed to stop in the instant he arrived and Pan saw her father's fists tighten dangerously at his sides. Trunks, beside him had noticeably paled and was keeping one eye locked on Pan, as though silently begging her to keep the situation under control, the other fixed on Gohan in case he decided to make any sudden movements.

"What are you doing here Trunks?" Pan asked calmly as she approached the two men. She was fighting hard not to laugh, the scene really was rather funny. If she didn't know better she would have expected both men to suddenly draw there guns and begin a shoot out.

"I um, brought you dinner," He said sheepishly, holding up the bag for her to see.

"I told you I didn't want you to buy me dinner Trunks. I meant it."

"I know but I wanted to surprise you. For the best part, we had a good day right?"

"I think," Gohan began, stepping toward the younger man eye's flashing angrily. "You've had enough enjoyment from my daughter, don't you?"

"I didn't come for a fight Gohan," Trunks defended, stepping back. As terrified as he was of this man, he was not going to back down, Gohan had to learn to understand and accept the situation as it was.

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before you took my daughters innocence," Argued Gohan, anger rising as he edged closer to Trunks.

Pan jumped in and placed a hand on her fathers chest. "Daddy, stop," She warned, eye's pleading with his own. She was angry at Trunks herself but by no means did she want to see her father attempt, and probably follow through and kill Trunks.

Trunks who seemed not to notice this small act on his part scoffed. "Innocence?" He almost laughed out loud. "Let me assure you Gohan. Pan is no virgin.."

Pan who was about to cut in, bit down on her lip hard. She turned her attention to Trunks, and for the second time that day, struck him hard around the face, this time with a closed fist, connecting with his left eye.

"Just when I think you can't get any lower, you keep on proving me wrong," She spoke coldly, reaching out swiftly to catch a fistful of his shirt before he stumbled backwards. "You're vulgar Trunks. Get the hell out of my apartment before I match your right eye to your left."

She let her hand fall from his shirt and stepped back.

Trunks, who's head was pounding like a drum reached up and touched a hand to his eye. She'd certainly got him good, felt like a cracked eye socket under his fingers, most definitely a black eye at the least.

"I'm s-sorry.." His voice was hoarse, and for once in his life he couldn't find it within himself to simply turn his words into another joke. Simply laugh it off and carry on, he'd pushed to far now, not only had he insulted her, he'd embarrassed her in front of her father, who at that moment looked very much as though he wanted to put Trunks' head through a wall.

Pan stepped up to him again, eye's narrowed as she gazed into his own, Trunks could only stand deathly still, to dumbfounded at his own stupidity to argue his case anymore.

"If you want your name on that damn birth certificate then I suggest you give me the space I need to figure this out. I'm trying to see you as a decent person but I'm having a hard time," She told him, "Leave, please?"

"If we could just talk alone then-"

"Did you not hear what she said?!" Gohan yelled, hands shaking at his sides as he tightened them into fists. "Leave. Now, before _I _decide to step in, because believe me I would take great pleasure in killing you right now. I can't for the life of me figure out how the hell you plan to father this baby, you're the most irresponsible and downright stupid person I know. What happened to you? You're like a carbon copy of your damn father. Your selfish, conceited and I can't honestly think of one person I'd hate more to be the father of my daughter's baby..go home, leave Pan be.."

Trunks looked up, seemingly embarrassed and nodded. He wouldn't argue, or fight, what good would it do? Piss Pan off even more, or just get him a severe beating, that's what.

What a mess it all was. The gods certainly were not smiling down on him that day.

Shoulders slumped, defeated, he nodded and turned his back on the two, his morale severley wounded.

"I'm sorry again Pan, for what it's worth," He mumbled, quickly exiting her apartment.

Gohan turned towards his daughter and smiled softly, reaching out to place a tentative hand on her arm, but she simply shrugged him off, eye's cast toward the ground reflecting a painful mixture of both anger and hurt.

"If it's okay with you," She began softly, slipping off her jacket. "I'm going to stay home, I'm not hungry anymore."

Gohan sighed, fighting the urge to run after Trunks and follow through with his previous threat. It was still quite clear the two weren't particularly close, but it was also clear that Pan was counting on her baby's unlikely father to step up and come through as a reliable source of support for both her and their child.

He was not doing as such. Only hurting her further every time he messed up.

"He's an asshole Pan. He doesn't deserve to be forgiven, or liked for that matter. People like him never change, you and I both know that. I'm sorry it had to be him sweetie, I really am."

Fighting through Pan's resistance, Gohan pulled her into a tight hug, feeling his heart wrench as she buried her face into his chest and gripped his shirt tightly. "Me to.." She replied.


	13. Trunks Aid

**Authors Note:**_ I'm back! Just call me quickie! haha. Here's Chapter Thirteen all ready and waiting for you. Thank you kindly for the reivews. (I understand that some of you had trouble submitting yours, so your excused lol) Hope you like this Chapter, just let me know, hit review! And if your out there and I've not heard from you just yet, don't be shy, any feedback is welcome, even constructive crit. Thanks again JD x_

* * *

**Caught Up**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen; **Trunks Aid

To say Trunks was annoyed, would have been the biggest understatement of the year, he was downright brassed off, more so at himself than anybody in particular. After all he'd quite easily gotten himself into his own fine mess. In the last day or so he'd had the worst train of bad luck. It was Murphy's law coming to light.

Anything that can go wrong, will.

And that was most probably not the worst of it, after all, didn't bad happenings come in three's?

He certainly hoped not, because losing his girlfriend (however unperturbed he was with that) and killing Pan's trust (however much of it he'd gained) was more than enough drama for his liking.

In usual circumstances rubbing Pan up the wrong way would only serve to leave him highly amused, but now it was far more serious than that. This was no longer a playful ploy to try and get to her, he'd finally, after many an argument, put that aside.

This was about his child. About being and adult and taking responsibility for the life both him and Pan had together created, even if things weren't going exactly as he'd hoped. There was, of course, still a huge part of him that still very much wanted Pan. That would probably never change, especially as he'd already sampled the ware's and found them exactly to his taste's. No, it was more so his approach. After a serious mental debate on his part, he figured if there were ever to be anything between the two, things would have to change.

He couldn't spend his time goading her and revelling in the amusement that followed her reaction, or otherwise trying to coax her into bed. From now it was a new challenge. He had to befriend her, gain her trust, possibly build up a relationship with her if the chance ever arose.

But most important of all, he would have to respect her.

That task was proving the most difficult of all.

He'd spent so much time trying to be an asshole that every time things seemed to steer the right way, he went and put his foot into it. In the worst situations. Now he was only left feeling angry at himself. After making such a good impression at dinner the other day he was sure things would sail by without a hitch, not at all.

Pan _still _hated him. Gohan was extremely pissed at him, more so than usual, and he'd lost the one women who'd served as somewhat of a distraction from Pan for the last two months. Bearing in mind, it had actually been Pan who'd ruined that for him. Not that it mattered, Meredith was inconsequential.

She only barely quenched his desire's.

The woman he truly wanted was so far out of his reach it scared him. Hadn't his mother once said he could have anybody he wanted? Assured him that he could govern the whole female population with only his looks? Perhaps Pan was an exception. If so Bulma's theory blew.

He was going to have to do this the good old fashioned way.

Beg, whine and plead until she got so sick of him she just gave in.

He would have to amend the situation no matter what it took. He would get back on Pan's good side again, even if it killed him, if he had ever been there at all. It was now just a matter of determination and courage.

With a sigh, he fished his phone from his pocket brought up Pan's number on the screen, thumb hovering hesitantly over the call button. Should he? Shouldn't he? Was it to soon? Would she even answer?

"Just do it you big coward," He scolded himself, gripping a handful off his hair and tugging at it in frustration.

Give him a business contract to crack and he turned into the most ruthless man you could ever wish to meet. How was it possible that the CEO of the world's largest company was having problems in making just one simple phone call?

Well because a phone call to Pan was never that simple. Especially when she was upset, and_ he_ was the reason she was upset. He just couldn't do it, not yet.

So with another long sigh he accepted defeat and returned his phone to his pocket, just as the door to his office swung open.

His mother's face bore a look of utter confusion.

In her hand she held the morning paper. "Care to explain?" She asked, letting the bottom of the folded paper slip from her fingers to reveal a picture of himself, and Pan walking through the clinic just the other day.

"It say's here," Bulma began, pulling the paper toward her face to scan through the text, "That this young lady," She turned the paper to him once more and jabbed her finger towards Pan's face. "Is pregnant."

The paper was then unceremoniously tossed at him, hitting him square in the face.

With a grunt of annoyance Trunks peeled the offending object from his face and studied it for himself. He shouldn't have expected any less. The press never hesitated in printing pictures of him, even if sometimes the neighbouring text to go with it was false, this time of course, they struck gold. There was even a comment from Meredith to add to the speculation of Pan being pregnant, how much more proof did one need?

"So?" Bulma asked tersely.

"So what?" He shrugged, "She's pregnant." He screwed the paper up into a small ball and tossed it behind him into the trash.

After working for Capsule Corp for so long, he was more than used to having his face splayed across front pages, his name across headlines, and so what if the world knew he was to be a Dad, he was in no way ashamed of the fact, or that Pan was the mother.

"You didn't think it important enough to tell your mother?" Bulma asked exasperated, raising her eyebrow's so much so that they almost disappeared into her hairline. Her eye's were glistening and she looked upset to say the least.

Trunks looked up into her slightly teary eye's and felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry Mom, I guess I just figured that Bra would tell you."

Again he shrugged and Bulma took a step forward, eye's seeming to dry up in an instant as her face contorted into a frown.

"Well she didn't. And how can you be so nonchalant about this? This is a _huge _deal! Do Gohan and Videl know? Is Pan keeping it? Are you going to help raise it? A-"

"Mom!" Trunks interrupted her rant, getting to his feet, his chair sliding back with a force enough to make a small dent in the wall behind him. "Will you slow down? I _know _this is a huge deal, _yes_ they know, she _is_ keeping it and how the _hell_ could you ask if I'm going to help? Of _course _I'm going to help," He drew out all in one long breath, feeling himself go light-headed from the lack of oxygen.

Bulma's face softened and she clutched a hand tightly over her heart.

"Sorry Trunks," She smiled, "I guess I'm just still in shock. I look through the TV guide and find I'm having a grand-child. And by Pan, of all people." She was shaking her head back and forth repeatedly in pure disbelief of it all. "All this _and _you finally got rid of that hussy. It's all just to much.."

A silence ensued in which Bulma began to contemplate.

Trunks, who hated uncomfortable pauses cleared his throat and Bulma broke from her reverie to look at him, eye's swimming with previously unshed tears of joy. Next to announcing an engagement, this was a moment in a man's life where his mother went completely into emotional over drive. And Bulma certainly looked like she was on the cusp of just that.

"Mom.."

Bulma sniffled slightly and dabbed at her tears with a tissue, conveniently placed on Trunks' desk.

"My little boy.." She sobbed. "He's finally growing up, he's going to be a Daddy.." She sighed in content and raced around his desk to capture him in an almost breathtaking hug, followed by, of course, endless kisses and ruffles of his hair.

"I'm so happy!" She cooed.

"I didn't notice," Trunks muttered, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks at her show of affection. It had been a fairly long time since his mother had reacted in such a way, the last time he could remember was when he won a spelling bee in the seventh grade.

Not that it compared in any way to becoming a father.

"How's Pan?" She asked, releasing him, after what seemed an eternity.

Trunks sighed and ran his fingers through his dishevelled hair. "Pissed."

"How so?"

"I managed to make a mess of things already," He began, reliving the events of that awful day. "I said some things…" He trailed off, looking down at his desk in shame.

"What things?" Bulma prodded.

"A couple of lewd comments that I probably should have kept to myself," He laughed bitterly before looking back up at his mother, who had begun to shake her head.

"Oh Trunks, why?"

"Because I'm an idiot, of course. Scrape the bottom of the insult barrel, and you'll find me."

"You are so incredibly inept that I am surprised the pressure of the air itself hasn't caved in your skull?" She offered with a look of amusement.

Trunks nodded and found himself laughing. "I think that pretty much fits. What should I do?"

He shot her a look of almost desperation and she smiled softly giving him a playful slap on the cheek.

"Have you tried talking to your sister?"

"And what good will that do me?" He asked with a frown.

Bulma rolled her eye's and groaned loudly. "She's Pan's best friend, use your noggin boy. If there's anybody who knows her inside and out, excluding her parents it's Bra."

Trunks' lips curled into a slight smirk and he nodded. It was simple, but at the same time absolutely ingenious. Of course Bra could help. Why hadn't _he _thought of that? Well, because he was to wrapped up in his own misery to produce logical thought.

But his mother, now there was a perceptive soul.

"Am I right?" Bulma asked proudly, breaking him from his thoughts.

"That you are," He smirked, "That you are."

**XXX**

"So what your saying is.." Bra began tracing a finger along her jaw. "That you want _my _help in getting Pan back?" She shook her head and her eyebrows knotted into a frown. "You never _had _her Trunks."

This was becoming a nuisance. Why had he been so quick to take his mother's advice and go talk to Bra? Again, because he was stupid. Since the conversation began, by Trunks' calculations, an hour ago, they had gotten absolutely nowhere.

Bra was being ever the sceptic, much like their father, and reluctant to help. He was actually surprised she hadn't requested to know what was in it for, but if she did, he would show her.

A good swift kick up the ass would suffice for wasting his time.

"Are you going to help me or not?!" He all but yelled, growing extremely impatient.

Bra's eyes grew wide and she flapped her arms about. "Hey," She laughed, "Chill your beans bro. I'm thinking."

Trunks growled and clenched his fists at his sides. The whole idea was becoming very juvenile, and better still his father's ki was approaching. Never a good thing whilst arguing with his sister. He would either take Bra's side and demand Trunks apologise for upsetting his princess, or give him a load of shit for needing the advice of a woman in the first place.

Bra seemed not to notice this, or Trunks beginning to get antsy and start to fidget in his seat.

"So you pissed Pan off and now you want to make things right?" She asked slowly.

Trunks was at the pinnacle of his annoyance and with clenched teeth bared spat out;

"Excellent deduction there, Fagatha Christie. Are we quite done playing games?"

Bra frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "If your going to insult me then forget it Trunks. Help yourself asshole!" She yelled, showing him her middle finger, in a manner not befitting a young woman.

Trunks wanted to claw his eye's out and eat them. Women were so damn impossible.

Taking a deep breath he calmed himself. "I'm sorry Bra," He began, "I'm just in a bit of a hurry.."

"Hurry for what?" A gruff voice interrupted and Vegeta waltzed into the room, clad in training spandex, perspiration dripping from every part of his body.

Now Trunks _really _wanted to hurt himself. If it wasn't bad enough having his mother and sister knowing about his problems, to bring his father into the equation was another ball game completely.

The man pretty much thought that Trunks was a disappointment to the heritage as it was, and a sissy, who carried way to much of his mother's blood - as he liked to put it. What was he going to think seeing him not able to clean up his own messes?

"Noth-" He began but was interrupted by Bra, who cheerfully, filled Vegeta in on the happenings.

"Well Pan is pregnant, and Trunks did a real good job of pissing her off and he doesn't know how to fix it so he came to me," She explained excitedly with a smug smile.

_Damn you Bra! _Trunks thought, envisioning his hand wrapped tightly around his sister's small neck, followed by him tossing her into the air and effortlessly kicking her off into the distance. It was times like these he wished he was an only child.

Vegeta grunted and turned to Trunks who had a hand slapped over his face, expression of dread hidden underneath.

"You impregnated the girl?"

Trunks, slowly, reluctantly let the hand slide from his face as he nodded.

Vegeta laughed out loud and reached into the fridge, taking out a carton of milk. "Good. I was beginning to think it may have been somebody else," He stated simply, tipping the carton back and downing the contents.

Trunks looked dumbstruck. "You knew?" He shouldn't have expected any less. His father was a strange man, but deathly observant, he almost always knew the outcome of everything, or saw things most people usually didn't.

"I could sense it in her ki," He shrugged, wiping the milk moustache from his face and tossing the carton into the bin.

Trunks was still confused, as was Bra. "Then how come you didn't know it was Trunks', and how come we can't feel it?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as she examined her father's face.

Vegeta rolled his eye's. "The baby's ki is to masked by Pan's I couldn't get a good enough reading on it, but it's there," He explained, "More to the point boy, how, exactly did you come to piss her off, not that I should ask, it's not out of the ordinary."

"He called her a whore in front of Gohan," Bra filled in smartly.

"BRA!" Both men shouted in unison. Shocked at the language that escaped her mouth, and at how casually it had rolled off her tongue.

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"I did _not _call her a whore!" Trunks defended, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bra snorted. "You may as well have."

"Dimwit," Vegeta offered, with a shake of his head.

Trunks was about to lose his temper, his ki was rising ever so slowly and the damn of emotions inside of him threatened to break. He was going to lose it if the conversation continued to steer the way it did. This was not the kind of help he was hoping for. This was actually not help at all, just a twisted exhibit of his mistakes for his sister and father's sardonic pleasures.

"_Bra_," He muttered, "Are you going to help me, or not?"

"Hm," She pursed her lips and seemed to think about it for a second before smiling brightly. "Okay, but on one condition."

"Which is?" Trunks asked slowly, fearing the worst. She had him right where she wanted him. And Bra was not usually a girl easily pleased.

"That you let me borrow your car for a week," She replied quickly.

Trunks' eyebrows knotted into a frown. That was it? "But you have one, why would you need mine?"

Bra bit her lip shyly and giggled. "I broke it."

"Oh dear god.." Vegeta sighed looking up toward the ceiling. "Between you two I'm surprised I'm not insane. Good luck with your problems.." With that said he left the room muttering to himself.

Trunks released a long breath. "Deal.."

Bra squealed with delight and plucked her phone from her purse.

"What are you doing now?" Trunks asked, feeling as though she had just been ignorant to the whole conversation.

"Calling Pan silly!"

**XXX**

"And in today's news it seems Mr. Capsule Corp himself Trunks Brief's is going to be a Daddy. It was reported yesterday he was in Earnswood Medical with a young lady, who is the believed Grand daughter of Mr. Satan. Pan Son. The two were spotted exiting the building, pregnancy medical book in tow-"

Pan growled and flicked off the TV. Even when she was trying desperately to avoid him, he found a way back into her thoughts, and now, much to her annoyance, onto her Television. It was infuriating to say the least and she had to stop herself from using the remote as a boomerang, to make a crater where the television screen should be.

Problem solved, no?

Not at all. It would not take the feeling of pure disappointment away. Or the anger for that matter.

Just when things seemed to be heading in the right direction, and she was starting to believe an ounce of decency resided in him, he went and threw it all away. On what? A couple of shrewd comments, that he probably thought were highly amusing and really were not.

Better still, it meant her spending the next hour or more fighting off her Dad who was desperately trying to convince her to move back home and forget all about him. Carry on as though Trunks wasn't even in the picture. She of course, could not. Even as much as she hated him, she did not think he deserved to be thrown completely out of the picture over a few passing comments they would both probably forget in years to come, or laugh at even.

It was more so the circumstances in which he had chosen to say them. One in front of a respected GP, whom already knew she had conceived through wedlock, and the other in front of her father who was probably having nightmares over his daughter's previous antics.

Because sleeping with Trunks was bad enough. Did he really need the knowledge of her having lost her virginity long before that?

No.

"Stupid, stupid Trunks.." She muttered, scowling a thin air as she imagined him standing right before her.

Just as she was about to punch said air, her phone beeped loudly making her jump slightly.

"Hello?" She all but grunted, answering the call.

"Hey Pan!"

"Oh hi Bra," She replied, her tone softening slightly.

"Mind if I come round?"

_Yes._

"No," She lied. She was _not _in the mood for visitor's. Especially visitor's who's brothers were idiots.

"Great. I'll bring food!" Bra said eagerly before the phone went down with a click.

Pan frowned and held the phone out in front of her face. Something wasn't right. Bra was up to something, or so it seemed that way to Pan. She was far to cheery, and it was completely out of her character to ever _ask _to visit, usually she just showed up of her own accord.

Which of course made Pan even more suspicious. Just what was she up to?

* * *

Please tell me what you think guys, don't be shy!


	14. It's Not A Plan, It's A Whim

**Authors Note: **_Hey guys, here's Chapter Fourteen for you. I do apologise, I know it's not the longest, or the best for that matter but seriously, it's necessary and besides I have three hours sleep last night, and had to work this morning with the stinking mother of all hangovers, so I'm kind of falling alseep at my laptop here, do you pity me? Nah didn't think so, anyway feel free to review, thank you so so much to those of you who do, I greatly appreciate it._

_If you'd also like to refer me to Alcoholics Anonymous, feel free. JD_

_Have also changed the formatting, and added Chapter titles. I was sooo bored earlier! HA!_

* * *

**Caught Up**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen; **It's Not A Plan, It's A Whim

"So," Trunks said, "What's the plan?"

By the almost pained look on Bra's face, he concluded, it must be something well thought out and intricate. She only pulled such a face when her brain was working ten to the dozen on a crazy idea. The same look could be seen worn by his mother whilst creating one of her inventions. Did he to pull an idiots face when deep in thought? He hoped not.

After a few more moments of silence - and Bra squinting like a moron - Trunks heaved a sigh, followed by a hand over his mouth and a subtle cough to draw her attention. It worked, and slightly startled, Bra looked up, taking a second to process the question Trunks had asked now almost four minutes ago.

If she was pausing for dramatic tension, then she was succeeding. Trunks had ants in his pants.

"The plan, Bra?" He urged, with an impatient flick of his wrist.

Something seemed to kick in this time and she laughed lightly, "Oh, of course, the plan," She nodded, which soon, and much to Trunk's discomfort turned into a shake. "There's no plan," She added, nonchalant.

Trunks almost fell backwards off his chair. No plan? What the hell was the whole conversation in aid of? Humiliating him? Making him sweat? Testing the bounds of his sanity?

Because at that moment he was trying desperately to hold onto the dregs of what little sanity he felt he had left before he exploded. Turning to Bra, he flashed a wide deprecatory smile;

"You have _no _plan?" He asked slowly, in a calculated tone, his eye's narrowing to little slits.

He was angry. Pissed to be fair. Bra was showing there wasn't much between her ears but air and he was still no closer in figuring out how to sort out the mess with Pan. When would he ever learn _not _to take advice from his mother and sister? Well, _not _to take advice from his mother _telling_ him to take advice from his sister, that was.

Bra was either purposely stoking his temper, or she really didn't have a clue.

All the same she seemed to ignore his flustered state and continued; "It's not that I don't have a plan per se. It's just that I'm more of a live by the seat of my pants kind of girl," She explained with a giggle. "Who needs a plan anyway? Your intuitive enough to figure it out along the way, aren't you?"

If she wasn't his sister, his temper would have surely exploded by now. As it was, he was somewhat used to Bra's spunky attitude and her light-hearted take on everything, if of course, it didn't involve Goten. Trunks guessed that's why they married, they could both be blissfully ignorant together.

For what seemed the millionth time that conversation, Trunks sighed. "I appreciate that you recognise my job credentials Bra, but this is not a business deal, this is Pan. Extremely stubborn, hot-headed, difficult, Pan. Now.." He paused to cup his hands together and place them on the bridge of his nose. "Can you help me?" He finished.

Bra scoffed. "Of _course _I can help you," She shook her head, "That's why you came to me silly."

Ever so slightly teetering on the edge Trunks managed to growl out; "What _now _then?"

"Well _you _go and get some food, then _I'll _meet you at Pan's," She told him, with a look of sheer pride etched onto her face, akin to that of a child's after answering correctly the hardest question on the test with ease.

"You want me to come with you!?" He asked incredulously. "Pan will eat me alive! Your nuts, think of something else." He shook his head wildly and held his hand up to her in a lame attempt to dismiss her someway.

Bra groaned. "Your such a dolt. This is an _excellent _idea. Pan already knows that I'm coming, I'll soften her up a little bit, then you come, with the food, and do what ya gotta do," She shrugged, "It's so damn simple."

"This is not a plan at all," Trunks said, "This is you throwing me in at the deep end. Do you have any idea of exactly how pissed she is at me?"

Bra could go ahead with her stupid idea, but he was not going to have _any _part in it, he would, after all it seemed, have to do things the old fashioned way. Wait it the hell out until she had time to vent some steam and then, of course, Beg, whine and plead his case until she gave in.

Bra's idea was a suicide mission and he was not going to stick around to watch it die on it's ass. "I'm going to head back to the office for a while. Call me if you come up with something we can actually use," He said, tapping his hand lightly on the table before getting from his seat.

It was until he was halfway through the door that Bra decided to take action. Reaching into the bowl at the centre of the table, she plucked a piece of decorative fruit and tossed it forcefully at the back of his head.

It connected with a small clunk and dropped to the ground, about the same time that Trunks wheeled round clutching the sore spot on his head. "OW! Bra! What the hell? What is it with you girls and blows around the head? Are you trying to give me a concussion?!"

Bra simply clutched a hand over her mouth and laughed, "Okay," She started, removing her hand, "Now that I have your attention. I _told _you I didn't have a plan. I'm working on a whim here, but trust me, I know Pan, and this _will _work."

Where exactly did he go from here? There was no way he could happily go back to his office now and concentrate on actual work when things were still not resolved with Pan, besides, the whole damn building was still in a gossip frenzy about the papers and such. He didn't much fancy fighting off nosey employee's for the rest of the day.

And firing them for being inquisitive would land him in a good heap of trouble, as would final flashing their asses. He was not as merciless as his father. Nor as reclusive from the world to have it go un-noticed.

He groaned, a little dramatically, letting his hands drag by his side's like an ape. "Fine.." He huffed, "If your so sure your _whim _will work then I'll do it."

Looking almost defeated and extremely mentally exhausted Trunks stalked back over to the chair beside his sister, sceptical eye's never leaving her as he once again took his seat. "Tell me what to do."

Bra squealed in delight and clasped her hands together. "Right. You go get the food and then…"

As Bra continued to ramble on her no plan idea for making up with Pan, Trunks let his mind wander. He couldn't believe he was actually going to go through with it. It was the most ridiculous thing Bra had ever come up with and he was pretty certain it wasn't going to work. Even if, by some small miracle, Pan actually let him into her house, what was he supposed to say? He was never any good at - or used to for that matter - making apologies.

And better still what if he said the wrong thing again? He would be right back at square one, sitting in a deeper hole.

**XXX**

Pan did not need to be a genius to figure out Bra was up to something. The requested invite and cheerier than usual attitude on the phone spoke volumes for her real intentions. She was plotting something.

Even as she sat across from the blue haired wonder, half listening to her chattering incessantly, later Pan knew she would remember no one thing she had talked about, for she was busy in herself scoping her best friend out and trying to decipher exactly what the girl really wanted.

"I guess it's nice to have finally moved out but…

For all she was worth, Pan wanted to yell at her to shut-up and spit out the truth but Bra wouldn't be easy to corner. Behind the ditzy demeanour she was quite a sharp nut. She could more than easily come up with a lie to cover her butt. Pan could only sit back and wait, fine tune her ears to catch snippets of important information from Bra's conversation, if she so chose to divulge them.

"…I think Goten misses his Mom's cooking the most. I'm no Delia Smith, let me tell you that. My culinary skills revolve around toast…"

More rambling

"Pan, are you listening to me?"

Before the raven haired girl knew it Bra had appeared just inches from her face, hand being swiftly swayed left to right in an attempt to pull her from her daze.

"Huh? Mm, yeah sure, I like toast.." Pan blushed wildly.

Bra frowned and placed a hand on her hip. "Your not really with me are you cadet?" She asked, slightly annoyed, yet still amused at Pan's lame attempt to convey that she hadn't been ignoring Bra all along.

"Sure I am," Pan argued, turning her face away from Bra and crossing her arms. "I said I liked toast, didn't I?"

Bra laughed out loud and reached out to ruffle Pan's hair. "It's okay Pan, I'm aware your not always the brightest crayon in the box. I'll forgive you, this time."

Pan groaned and gave Bra a playful shove backwards. If it wasn't for her damn alterior motives she would have never had to let her mind wander in the first place. Then again, the option of listening to Bra ramble on about her uncle's daily activities wasn't a much better outlet.

She would just have to be up front. What did it matter if Bra lied anyway? At least she'd be getting somewhere.

"What did you _really _need Bra?" She asked, with a quirked eyebrow. "I know you didn't come to discuss toast with me, so spit it out, whaddya' say?"

_Ding Dong. _

Both girls looked up toward the door and Pan mentally growled. _Damn, saved by the bell.._

"Here's the food!" Bra sprang up from the floor like a jack in the box and pelted towards the door, silently praising her brother for the well needed interruption. Beside's, the un-plan was now about to be set in motion, what was the need in trivial explanations when all was about to be revealed.

Smirking to herself Bra pulled open the front door.

Behind it stood Trunks, food in tow, look of utter disbelief etched onto his face. "Hey Bra," He mouthed.

From across the room Pan's senses sprang to life and she snapped her head toward the door, eye's narrowing dangerously at the new arrival. "Why are you here?" She asked coldly, "I thought I made it clear for you to keep away?"

Trunks shifted uncomfortably on the spot, moving all his bags into one hand so that he could scratch his head with the other. This was the part he'd been dreading for the last ten minutes on his way up to her apartment. Since when had things become so…complicated?

Angering Pan used to be fun, now it was an avoidable task. Oh how the tables had turned.

"Aw Pan, I'm sorry," Bra said, lightly slapping her head with the heel of her hand, "I asked Trunks to bring down the food, I guess I forgot."

Pan turned her attention back to Bra. "I _knew_ you were up to something, I just knew it. Why oh why do I get myself into these situations…" She threw her hands up into the air and stalked off into the kitchen, still muttering to herself, aloud, "I've been good, I've never lied - well only when necessary, so why me? I've passed through the gates of insanity, been chased, no _blown _through…"

Bra, almost lost for words, urged Trunks into the apartment before following Pan into the kitchen, taking small tentative steps. "Um, Pan?"

The darker haired of the two wheeled around. "What Bra?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"But you don't s-"

"-I said I'm fine!" She all but yelled, all the while keeping one eye fixated on the man in the front room, who was nervously playing with his fingers, eyes transfixed on the carpet.

"Look Pan, I know your probably angry but," Bra paused, so she could to take a glance at Trunks, "He wants to make amends, honest. He knows he's an idiot."

A slightly muffled cry of 'Hey!' resounded from the living room and Pan, although still angry, had to fight the urge to laugh. This was all obviously a set-up from the go, and Trunks and Bra had never quite been the masterminds at manipulating people, that was Pan's area of expertise.

It was safe to say that whatever plan or scheme it was thought up by Bra - who was quite clearly the instigator - it was failing miserably. Pan pitied them; they'd certainly tried their best.

Sometime during the silence, Trunks had decided that he to, would enter the kitchen, and now stood, beside Bra, pensive smile kissing his lips, hands thrust into his pockets.

"She is right, I guess," He said, "I am an idiot."

Pan drew in a breath, "It took you two minutes to figure out something _I've_ been telling you for years?" She followed the insult with a slow shake of her head. "I appreciate that you can admit it though, show's character."

"O-Kay," Bra laughed, "I'll be leaving now, I'm terribly busy, nice seeing you Pan. Bye." She took a few steps back, and in noticing neither Trunks nor Pan make a move to stop her, quickly shot out of the kitchen, grabbing her jacket of the back of a chair before dashing through the door to Pan's apartment and down the hallway.

Her work here was done.

Back in the apartment, a staring contest ensued. Trunks not wanting to say anymore.

Number one; because his mind was drawing a total blank.

And,

Number two; For fear of sticking his foot into it once again.

He was going out on a limb as it was. How hard was it going to be if by some chance he managed to piss her off again? Damn near impossible, probably.

After a few more strained seconds of silence, Pan opened her mouth to speak, taking a few steps toward him. "If you _ever _disrespect me like that again, I'm done," She began, "If I can't trust you to keep your mouth shut when you get the urge to-"

Trunks placed a hand before her face, cutting her sentence short.

"I appreciate what your saying Pan, and in all honesty, I am sorry for being a jerk. But, what about you?" He questioned, retracting his hand to stuff it back into his pocket. "Because of you I lost Meredith. However trivial that might be, before you say anything. It's beside the point, you couldn't hold your tongue long enough to keep my relationship going.

"So if were going to talk about trust, I need your word to," He finished, with a light shrug of his shoulders.

"You sound so reasonable, it must be time to up my medication," She replied, laughing faintly.

What was the use in arguing it? He had a point. She had, purposely destroyed his relationship in minutes for a quick laugh. When looked at through unbiased eyes, one might say it fared worse compared to what Trunks had said.

Not that she could believe she was actually agreeing with him.

"So, um, you brought food?"

Trunks head perked up and he smiled brightly. "Yeah, you hungry?"

Pan nodded eagerly and turned away, standing on tip-toes so that she could delve into the cupboard for some plates.


	15. I'm Homeless?

**Authors Note: **_Looky looky I got's an update, I sure do. I thought you all deserved it for the lovely reviews you left me. Anywho THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IS IMPORTANT. This chapter jumps forward a few weeks, in case there's any confusion. I don't like to linger around on the same stuff for to long, people lose interest, so there are, some MAJOR developments in this chapter. Please enjoy, and please review. JD_

* * *

**Caught Up**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen; **I'm_ Homeless!?_

Things were moving along brilliantly. In the weeks following the elusive 'make up' of Pan and Trunks (which nobody, most of all Gohan, seemed to understand) excitement had begun to grow. Much to Pan's dismay of course, who, as always, wished for the quiet life.

Chi-chi had thrown herself into a marathon bout of knitting tiny outfits, which Pan deemed thus far quite unnecessary.

Videl was drawing up plans for a nursery to replace Pan's old room, which _Gohan _deemed unnecessary.

Bulma, most excited of all it seemed, was annoyingly keeping a watchful eye on the development of Pan's, so far, non-existent bump.

And Bra, well, Bra was occupying most of her free time by scanning through a book of baby names, female only, and listing the one's she thought Pan would like most and discussing them with her.

It was nothing short of madness, in Pan's mind.

But still, she had to admire the women for being so supportive. The men on the other hand were another story entirely.

Her father, who still held murderous thoughts for her baby's Daddy, tried hard not to mention the subject at all, even though, and he'd assured Pan, he was happy enough.

Goten was compiling the other half of Bra's list of baby names, his own adorning the number one spot. He was rather looking forward to being a Great Uncle, even if it did make him feel slightly old.

Vegeta, of course, couldn't give a hoot. He had stated, quite firmly, the child would have nothing to do with him until it became of age to begin training, be it a boy or girl.

And Goku, as was in his nature, was completely unperturbed over the whole matter.

All in all things were fairly normal. If one could class the budding relationship between two very opposite and once feuding people, well, normal. But it was what it was and as luck would have it, for Trunks, him and Pan had managed to put past mistakes behind them and had moved on to enter into the first stages of a once long forgotten friendship.

They talked often, sporadically dined together (if Trunks were paying) and on a couple of occasions been caught actually humouring one another. Pan found that, after taking the time to get to know him once again, he was a rather funny guy.

There was, still, a slight resentment for her toward him, but nothing akin to the hatred she once felt. It was just a vague remembrance of his former self that she couldn't seem to shake. A theoretical kind of block that held her back from falling completely into a good solid friendship.

Oh, of course she willingly went along with flow of things, but albeit a little half-heartedly. She was still waiting for the monster to once again rear his ugly head. Even if Trunks showed no actual clear signs of wanting to avert back to being the not so loveable asshole.

He was trying inexplicably hard to keep up with the new more mature, slightly introvert persona he put on for the sake of keeping the peace. Because inside, the fire was still very much alight, and given the opportunity he would gladly still jump her bones.

It was hard to fight carnal lust when it took a hold of you. And it was even harder, for Trunks to fight new and unexplored desires for Pan as well. The desire to just touch her, not intimately as such, just touch her. Be it the urge to place his hand on the small of her back as they walked or a light brush of the arm as they passed one another, anything, just to feel the exhilaration that ignited within himself from her.

It was slightly unnerving to say the least. Throughout every relationship he'd ever had in his life, he'd never once felt anything other than pure attraction. He actually cared for this woman, more so than the friend she once was, and was now once again becoming.

He found himself wanting something more, something deeper.

Every smile he provoked from her had him wanting to crush his lips against hers and taste them, every time she laughed and her eye's lit up his heart would swell with pride and every time she was down about anything at all, he wanted to pull her close and make it all go away.

If he didn't know better he'd say he was falling in love.

But he wasn't, he couldn't.

Love was a losing game, and he would never admit participating.

So by means of protecting and shielding his own heart, he kept a safe distance. He would not love her, even if it meant lying to himself. They would be friends and parents together and nothing more. It was purely platonic.

No love here. No. Never.

**XXX**

Today was the day it all began to fall apart. It started out as any other normal day. She got up, she washed, got dressed, left the apartment, dodged the landlord for the rent- which in turn was the _worst _mistake she'd made all year. For the landlord had had more than enough playing Pan's game of hide and go seek.

_Mr Pippin_. A stubborn old oaf, who was born devoid of a heart. Or so Pan though, once she discovered his latest move.

Upon returning home from a visit to her parents she was greeted with an eviction notice slapped haphazardly across her door. Along with…another _fantastic _surprise. Her locks had been changed. In the space of a few hours, the man had managed to change her locks and kick her out of her apartment for good. How stupid she was for flying out of the window that morning when he hollered for the rent.

But still, if she had anything to do with it, the old coot would _not _get away with this.

"_Mr Pippin!" _She all but screamed, reaching decibels most likely unreached in the natural world as she store the notice roughly from the door, screwing it up into a tight little ball in her fist. "Mr _Pippin!_" She yelled again, unabashed by the angry protests toward her shouting, being voiced through closed doors.

Across the hall, a door opened and a stout little man poked his head around. "Yes, Miss Son?"

Pan's eyes narrowed and she tossed the paper toward him with enough gusto to have it slap him dead on between the eyes. "What is this?" She asked coldly.

"This," Began Mr Pippin, reaching to his feet to take the notice, "Is a notice of eviction."

Pan growled and stomped her way toward him, fighting as hard as she could to keep her ki under control. "I know _what _it is, but _why _is it on my door? You can't just throw me out without prior notice!" She huffed.

"Can't I?" He asked smartly, "I've been requesting your rent for the past two months Miss Son, you've not paid up. I had no choice." He shook his head, disappointed. It was true enough, Pan had been avoiding her payments, but she to had _no choice _how could she pay with no money?

"Of course you had a damn choice!" She argued, running a shaky, agitated hand through her hair. "You could have _not _thrown me out!"

"It was either this or a court summons. I felt this was the softest option, unless of course, you _have _the money? Do you?"

Pan shifted around for a second, lowering her head as she mumbled a quick. "No."

"I didn't think so," Mr Pippin said, unrolling the notice and placing it gently back into her hand. "You can arrange to come and collect your things tomorrow. For now, goodnight Miss Son."

And with that said, Mr Pippin, bowed his head and dipped back behind the door, closing it behind him.

Pan slapped the paper across her face and screamed into it lightly. "I'm _homeless!?"_

**XXX**

Things could not have been worse. How did she let herself get into this position? How could she neglect her work so severely it caused her to lose her home? Well, because she'd been so damn preocupied doing other things she'd forgotten all about her work. She'd not sold a thing for what seemed like months and her savings account only held a few dregs of cash to keep her fed and watered, wasn't surviving more important than rent?

It didn't matter anyway, she'd messed up. She wanted to assert her independence, and in the end it had left her up shit's creek without a paddle. Her parents had been right; she was _not _yet ready to move out into the world alone. Fate had dealt her a hefty blow, and her actions had come back to bite her in the ass.

"This is great. Just. Fucking. Great," She mumbled, angrily stuffing the notice into her pocket as she flew through the night sky, headed for the only place she felt she could go for help without being judged. Goten and Bra's.

Her uncle was almost like a second father, Bra a surrogate sister. They would not judge her, or give her the obligatory 'I told you so's' most people dished out in these situations, because unlike her parents, Uncle Goten understood her need for freedom.

He'd fought the same battle against his mother, some years ago.

So that's where she found herself. It was almost midnight now. (She had sat angrily at her doorstep for a good four hours, weighing up her options, before she decided to leave) But, what could she do? She didn't have the money to pay two months worth of rent up front, or to pay a court summons either, beside's she didn't want the hassle of getting into a legal battle over the matter.

She wasn't _completely _homeless. She just didn't like the obvious alternative's.

With a deep breath, she tentatively reached out and knocked on the door, putting on her bravest face as she waited for somebody to answer.

Nobody did.

So she knocked again. This time with a little more force.

"Aw guys, come on!" She whined, kneeling down to peek through the letterbox. Sure enough, every light was out and the house was in deathly silence.

But of course they would be in bed. It was midnight for crying out loud. Pan had carelessly ignored the time as she left her apartment. It was a case of if she was still up, everybody else had to be, right?

No.

Sighing, she got to her feet and looked up to the sky. "Thank _you _Dende!" She called, raising her hands into the air, just in time to catch the very first droplet of rain that descended from a mass of black heavy looking clouds, that just minutes ago had not adorned the nights sky. "Oh you little green _nasty…_"

The rain poured heavier still and a soft wind began to take it's course, causing Pan's damp hair to skitter across her face softly.

And in that moment, she wanted to cry.

She wanted to drop to her knees and let go. Sob out her frustrations, for anything and everything that had put her down. She wanted to cry for being so selfish, she wanted to cry for a mistake that for so long, had remained unspoken, she wanted to cry for the life inside of her that was unfortunate enough to be born to an irresponsible mother.

And most of all, she wanted to cry because she felt weak. Under no circumstances would she allow her parents to see she'd failed, so it came down to only one thing, well, only one place left that she could go.

With a bitter kind of laugh, she brushed the wet strands of hair from her face and took to the sky once again, eye's squinted against the thick pelts of rain that stabbed her face. Had it of been a few weeks back, this would have _not _been an option.

She would have more likely slept on the streets, but it had to be said. Things between them, were, better. They got along well enough, there was so far, no more hostility and she had no doubt he'd be a welcoming host.

**XXX**

His eyelids felt like lead weights, and with one last pathetic flutter, they stayed closed. The TV remote he'd been clutching slipped from his grasp and the first light snore escaped his nose as sleep began to envelope him.

Dreams would have been sure to follow, if not for a loud, reoccurring noise in the background that refused to relent. Just what exactly was it that dared to disturb his slumber?

Groaning loudly, Trunks allowed his eye's to open softly; lifting his head from the comfort the cushion he'd been resting it on.

_Thump, Thump. Whack, Whack…_

There it was again. That strange noise.

Frowning, he quickly got up; feeling a little as though he'd left his body behind on the chair, and cautiously padded through the hallway, switching on the light to help him see a little better.

_Thump, Thump.. _Came again more impatiently, followed by an unmistakeable spike of ki.

"Argh," He groaned, "Just, just hold on a second!" He called, noting the silhouette behind his front door. What sort of insane person abused your door at nearly one in the morning? "Let me just get my key.."

The thumping ceased immediately and the life energy on the other side of the door calmed to normal. If he didn't know better, he would have been positive it was-

"Pan…" He said softly upon opening the front door. He knew it, there was no mistaking it.

She sniffed, brushed some of the wetness from her face and nodded lamely.

"Christ, what _happened _to you? You're soaked! Come in…"

Shivering, and more than a little embarrassed, Pan stepped into the warmth of his home, a knot of guilt twisting in her stomach as he noticed her clothes were dripping rain water onto his plush carpet.

It was a like a damn tropical rainstorm outside. She was soaked to her skin.

She looked down, ashamed. "Sorry."

Trunks chuckled and reached out to take her hand. "Don't worry about it, I'm more concerned about you catching hypothermia, your freezing!"

"I'm ok-"

However before Pan could debate, he'd pulled her to him, his arms reaching around her back, rubbing lightly to inspire some warmth back into her body.

This was _not _the kind of treatment she needed. Especially when he was clad only in sweatpants and _nothing _else. She was crushed against his bare chest; face nestled into the crook of his neck, senses getting drunk from the smell of him. Old feelings stirred within her, and she sighed. Had it not been so wrong, she might have just let herself enjoy it, but as it were, intimate contact was strictly forbidden.

"Um, Trunks…" She spoke softly, placing a hand on his chest and pushing back. At first he put up a slight resistance but upon seeing her discomfort, reluctantly let go, a light blush coating his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"I should get you a towel," He mumbled, nodding wildly before he disappeared.

Pan sighed once more. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have come here after all. She'd arrived only two minutes or so ago and already the physical contact had been too much for her liking. It was dangerous territory.

She could just turn back and leave…

The door was still open.

However, she couldn't. Something had her glued to the spot.

And that's exactly where she stayed until Trunks returned with two towels, and what looked like some clothes.

"There's a bathroom down the hall to your left, feel free to take a shower if you'd like," He smiled, placing the soft, still warm towels into her open arms, "Um, I, got you some spare clothes." This time he blushed as he then placed those in her arms.

"Just leave yours by the door, I'll wash them."

Pan looked up and smiled, still not able to find the right words to express her gratitude for his hospitality. She had not yet explained why she had appeared on his doorstep in the first place. He was going beyond nice. No questions asked just pure and sincere kindness. How was it this was the same man?

It just wasn't plausible.

"Thanks…" She managed to mumble, gently kicking her shoes off. "I guess I'll explain all of this in a minute, sorry for the intrusion."

Trunks only laughed. "I was wondering, but, take your time. I'll put some tea on."

Pan only nodded faintly and disappeared down the hall into the bathroom, leaving Trunks, more than a little bemused. Heaven had just landed, unannounced, on his doorstep, and he had no clue why.


	16. Manipulation

**Authors Note: **Thankyou kindly for the reviews. Much obliged. Here's Chapter Sixteen for you. Not my favourite, or the best written, but I hope you enjoy all the same. Please leave a review! PP

* * *

**Caught Up**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen; **Manipulation

Feeling more out of place than ever before, Pan shuffled into the bathroom, towels and fresh clothes held out before her so as not to dampen them with her wet clothes. What _exactly _had she been thinking when she touched down onto Trunks' doorstep and rang the damn bell- well pounded the damn door with her fist to be precise.

She quite clearly was _not _thinking at all. So far, to much physical contact had ensued for her liking, and she had left herself in a position where she would have to explain her embarrassing situation, her pride would very much dislike that. Still, it was unlikely that Trunks would take it upon himself to poke fun of her. Not that the knowledge of that lessened the shame any.

What person wanted to admit to being poor enough to be kicked out of their home? Not many, especially not a proud person like Pan. She usually lied through the skin of her teeth before making such a confession. Hence, why she would not be moving back in with her parents.

Sighing, she locked the bathroom door behind her and placed the bundle of warm clothes, and her towel atop a little wicker basket she assumed Trunks used for laundry. Beside the basket was a huge black marble sink, adorning to polished gold taps, the whole bathroom layout bore the same colours, a true men's bathroom it was.

Looking around she made a quiet whistling sound and shook her head lightly. Should she have expected any less of Capsule Corps pres other than to have one amazing bathroom? No. He had certainly gone all out for this place.

And here she was, looking akin to that of a drowned rat. Slowly creating a puddle of water beneath her feet.

Laughing almost bitterly, she clutched the bottom of her shirt and began lifting it over her head…

"Um, Pan?" A soft voice called, followed by a loud knock.

Pan almost jumped out of her skin and hurried to pull her top down, cheeks flushing, even though she knew full well it was quite impossible for him to see her through the door.

"Yeah…" She answered shakily.

The handle of the door turned down as he tried to let himself in. Pan blushed harder and scurried to the door unlocking it so he could step inside. She greeted him with a sheepish smile.

He to, was blushing madly as he lifted a finger to point at the shower. "I just wanted to show you how to um, switch it on, it's one of those new touch screen whatdyamacallit's," He chuckled, leading her over to the huge walk in dome. Stepping inside, he pointed to a small blue screen. "That's to turn it on…those control the temperature, and those control the hydro massage heads…"

Astonished, Pan nodded dumbly, face all but pressed against the cool glass as her eyes pondered over all the features. Wasn't a shower just a shower anymore? And touch screen? Technology certainly was quite bonkers these days. She would have preferred a simple bath/shower with a single on/off button. This crazy thing looked more like a damn time machine.

"Did you get all that?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as he studied her puzzled look.

"Sure…yeah," She replied, hesitantly. Well, she'd gotten the part about the on switch at least. It was a start.

"I've got a hot tub upstairs if you'd prefer that?"

_My, my, do the luxuries **ever **end? _She thought, suppressing a giggle.

"Oh no, this is fine, thank you."

He smiled widely and clapped his hands together. "Great. Well I'll leave you to it. Like I said just throw your stuff outside and I'll stick it in the wash for you, any problems, give me a shout."

"Okay," She nodded, watching in silent amusement as he exited the bathroom, turning to flash her grin as he did. _'Any problems, give me a shout' Hm, not likely._

After tinkering with the controls for almost fifteen minutes, then _finally _getting her well-needed shower, Pan did a quick tidy up and left the bathroom, feeling once again, almost like an invader in this home. Not only had she turned up unannounced, used his shower, she was now wearing, unmistakeably, _his _clothes, albeit they probably didn't fit him anymore considering she recognised them from a time long ago.

It was still beside the point. This was a typical rooming couple situation, and _that _made her feel terribly uncomfortable. Oh how she wished for her own clothes back, even if they were soaked and musty smelling from the rain. She craved normality, desperately. But a nagging feeling in the back of her mind assured her that from then on, things would _never _be normal.

-

It was a good forty-five minutes or so before she nervously padded into the front room, almost tripping over the leg of Trunks' sweatpants she was wearing. Inside the front room, Trunks lay sprawled across the sofa; arm slung over the side, idly flicking through TV channels, beside him, on the table sat two piping hot mugs of tea.

The guilt she felt intensified slightly as she noticed the sleepy look on his face, followed by a long yawn.

"Am I keeping you up?" She asked timidly, prompting him to lift his head from the comfort of a cushion and blink at her.

"Oh…no, its fine," He assured with a shake of his head, "I was up anyways…"

Pan snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're such a bad liar."

He shrugged and sat up, crossing his legs under him, motioning her to take a seat on the armchair opposite, she did so and curled her own legs beneath her.

"I made you some tea," He said pointing dumbly at the cup on the table.

"Thanks," She smiled, racking her brain for something to say in fear of falling into an awkward silence. She wished she had put more thought into her decision before blasting her way down here, then again, fear of having to sleep out in the rain over ruled any coherent thought. Then again, if it came down to it, any alternative had to be better than admitting how she wrong she was to her parents.

"So," He began, breaking the silence as it threatened to ensue, "You were going to tell me why you're here?"

"I was wasn't I…?" She chuckled and nervously tugged on the sleeves of the over-sized jumper she was wearing. Her lips curving into a grimace, her eye's laced with shame. "I kind of got…evicted," She mumbled, eye's wandering around the room.

"Kind of?"

"Okay…so I _actually_ got evicted then." She turned her face towards him again and rolled her eye's. "I couldn't make the damn rent payments so my landlord threw me out and changed the locks."

She looked up at him once again, eye's narrowing, almost daring him just to laugh so that she could launch across and strangle him violently. But he didn't. Didn't even smile.

A look of sympathy washed over his face, and he leaned forward in his seat. "What happened? I thought work was going great for you?"

"It was," She said, "Up until after the wedding. In all honesty I haven't made a single thing since then." She shrugged and reached over to grasp her tea from the table. "With the pregnancy and everything else, I don't know, it kind of just…slipped my mind, you know?"

"I'm sorry."

Pan frowned and their eye's met. "What for?" She asked. Wasn't _she_ supposed to be the one apologising considering she'd intruded on his home at such a ridiculous hour? What did _he _have to be sorry for…?

"For everything," He started, shrugging, "I don't suppose me being an asshole has helped you much, has it? I mean, it was _me _who got you into this mess, right."

The question was quite clearly rhetorical. Yet Pan had the slightest itch to answer with a clear and defiant, yes. Even if she did know, deep down, that giving such an answer would be far from the truth. Because in her own head, admitting that, she to, had played a major role in 'the sex' and had actually been the instigator, was easier to admit.

"You shouldn't blame yourself…" The statement rolled easily off her tongue, and she was mildly surprised.

"I shouldn't?" He asked, equally as perplexed.

She nodded. "It's not your fault I ran out of money, is it?"

He looked down into his hands, twiddling his thumbs irritably. "So, um, what brought you _here?_"

Pan knew the question had been playing on his mind; it was just a matter of when he chose to voice it.

"My pride won't allow me to admit to my father I was wrong, and, as luck would have it, nobody answered at Bra and Goten's."

"Oh." What was that, disappointment?

"That sounded awful, didn't it?" She inwardly cringed, and held her mug up to her face as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. She hadn't meant to make it sound like it did. As if he was dead last on her list of options, okay, so maybe it was, in fact, true. But taking somebody's hospitality and spitting it back in their faces was just plain wrong.

After all, she had shook on the agreement that they would both, from now on, get along.

"Don't worry about it," He laughed. Although to Pan it sounded rather bitter, "I understand all about pride, I'm half saiyan, but, don't you think your Dad's going to find out anyway? I mean, what are you going to tell him when he comes round to see you and your not there?"

Pan bit her lip and sighed. "I guess I hadn't thought about that or what I'm going to do next…" She paused to sigh again and take a sip of her tea. "I don't want to move back home…if I do that, I'm worried I'll never leave…"

"Were you planning on moving into Goten's?" He prodded. The tone of his voice had lifted slightly and Pan detected a hint of hope in there.

"I don't know…I guess so…if they'd have me," She answered truthfully. In all honesty, she hadn't really though a lot about what she was going to do. She felt it would be unfair of her to impose on her Uncle, after all, him and Bra were still pretty much newlyweds.

But what other choice did she have? Move in with Trunks…certainly not…

"Listen," He piped up, interrupting her train of thoughts, "This is going to sound kind of crazy, but, you're quite welcome to stay here for as long as you like. It's not like I don't have the room and well, this place gets pretty lonely, you know."

Pan's mouth was agape. Had he read her thoughts?

She laughed. A loud, from the gut, hearty laugh. "That's funny Trunks," She smirked, finishing her drink and setting the cup down onto the table.

"Did I make a funny?" His face was stoic.

Pan quit laughing and looked up at him eye's searching his. He wasn't joking. He'd actually just asked her to move in. In so many words, of course. Was he crazy?

"That's impossible." She shook her head.

"How so?"

"It just wouldn't work Trunks…me and you…live together? I don't think so…"

"What do you mean it wouldn't work? I'm not making a pass at you Pan, I'm offering you a home…it doesn't seem as though you have many options at the moment." He was looking annoyed and just a touch offended at this point.

But Pan didn't seem to notice, she was lost in her own anger. Was he blatantly forgetting everything that had happened between them? Just because they'd agreed to be friends didn't just automatically change the past.

"Oh, so because I lost my apartment you expect me to just jump at the chance to live with you? It's to much…I can't live with you, don't you understand?" She was shaking her head wildly; eye's slightly narrowed at him.

"I understand just fine Pan," He began, crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm good enough to come crawling to when your desperate, but when I try and extend my kindness you throw it back in my face? I thought we'd gotten past all this crap. What exactly do you think I'm going to do? Jump you in your sleep…please…" He rolled his eyes.

"I never said that!" She all but yelled, firmly standing her ground. "Look. I just think it's best if we don't push it. If were going to get along we don't want to rush into anything…I've only been here for little over and hour and already were fighting. It would never work."

Trunks growled and got to his feet. "I don't need to listen to this," He said, eye's narrowed. His expression was a crazy mix of anger and disappointment. "Your making stupid excuses to dismiss an idea when you have absolutely no idea of how it will play out. Personally, I think your scared. You've always been the same Pan, you hate change."

"Your blowing this way out of proportion," She countered, eye's moving away from his face to stare at the floor.

"Am I?" He asked with a deprecatory smile.

Pan clamped her mouth shut. She wouldn't answer. What was the point? Why stoke the fire? They were both to stubborn to admit the other was wrong, so best solution all over was to end the argument before it escalated and they were back at square one.

"I see," He said, nodding his head, "There's three guest rooms upstairs, crash where you like. Goodnight Pan." With that said, he dismissed her with a half-assed flick of his wrist and stalked out of the room.

Pan froze, her eye's moving to follow him from the room. What was she supposed to do now? She felt incredibly awkward. How could he expect her to just go flouncing around his house _now._ There was no way she would even attempt to set foot up those stairs, so picking a guest room to spend the night was completely out of the question.

She slapped a hand over her face and fought the urge to scream into it. She was beginning to wonder whether they would ever, truly make peace with each other, when they couldn't even be in a room together for more than an hour without trying to tear out one another's throats. Maybe it had just been to long for their friendship to be salvaged.

How do you make amends with a person you've hated for nearly a quarter of your life? Maybe you just couldn't.

But of course, that wasn't the truth. Not for Pan, anyway. It wasn't the arguments she was afraid of. It was repeat performances of the very thing that had gotten her in this predicament in the first place. Even if sleeping with Trunks wasn't exactly at fault in regards to her eviction. It had set off a chain of events that led _up _to her eviction. It was as good as to blame, wasn't it?

No matter how hard Trunks tried to convince her, she knew, his arrangements would never work. And she was even mistaken in thinking that just one night would either. But what could she do? She couldn't just up and leave now. Rain still pelted violently outside and it was almost three in the morning. She was not going to play hermit for the night to satisfy her pride.

"Stupid Trunks…stupid Mr. Pippin…" She cursed, swinging her legs over the arm of the chair to get comfortable. It didn't serve as well as she thought and her mind tortured her by conjuring up pictures of huge, enticingly soft king size beds she figured Trunks would not have failed to generously place in every room.

How much was she supposed to endure before the night was through?

Sighing she got to her feet and plodded over to the couch, flopping down onto her back and resting her hands gently on her still very thin stomach. She smiled. "Let's hope we can get past all this before you decide to pop out.." She chuckled, lifting her jumper and gently grazing her fingers over the exposed skin. "You've got a very interesting bunch of people to grow up with, I'll tell you that…lucky devil you…" She paused and sighed, letting her eye's travel upwards until they rested on the ceiling. "I can't wait to meet you. Because then I'll finally feel, well, useful I guess. Perhaps we shouldn't get you to attached to your Daddy though, wouldn't want you to miss him if he accidentally just…disappears one day, would we? Mommy gets these urges, you see. I won't go into detail but it involves a very heavy object and your Daddy's fat head.."

As she continued to ramble on in faint whispers, reaching out to the growing life inside her, her tired eyes began to droop, begging for her over-worked mind to give in and just rest. It had been a very long day, and she was very tired.

-

From where he remained seated, at the top of the stairs, Trunks smiled. A wide, genuine kind of smile that spread from ear to ear. Had he not hesitated in stomping off to bed, he would have missed the whole conversation Pan had decided to have with their unborn child. Albeit a little crazy, he still found it so very sweet, and he instantly regretted flying off the handle over her decision to live with her uncle Goten. After all said and done, the girl had had a rough couple of months, she deserved to be happy, wherever that lead her to live.

"I won't go into detail but it involves a very heavy object and your Daddy's fat head…"

He chuckled lightly to himself and shook his head in mild disbelief. Pan was always the victim. And if he wasn't so amused by her incessant rambling, he would have stormed down there and demanded an apology. As it was, all the anger within him had dissipated and he was only left with a flurry of butterflies in his stomach as he found himself getting to his feet and descending the stairs back toward the front room.

Since making her last comment, she had pretty much fallen silent and he had a sudden urge to check up on her. Tiptoeing, he poked his head around the door and smiled once again. Her figure was sprawled out along the couch, jumper slightly ridden up to reveal her stomach, her hands were protectively placed over it and of course, by her soft breathing and almost silent snores, he could tell she was fast asleep.

She was beautiful when she slept, even when she smacked her lips and let out a loud snore. Still beautiful. He sighed and continued to walk over to her, only half-aware that his arms were reaching out to lift her from the sofa. She stirred slightly and furrowed her brows, then fell still once again. He lifted her to him and felt his heartbeat quicken as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

Chuckling, he reached his hand round to brush the hair from her eyes. "And you said it'd never work.." He whispered, fighting the urge to lean down and place a kiss on her lips. It was then that he realised just how hard it was going to be for him to raise a child with this women. How was he supposed pretend that he wasn't attracted to her? How could he just go on as normal? Quite obviously, he couldn't. Not when there was so much sexual tension between them. That much he could feel whenever they touched.

But now there was also something else…those feelings he'd promised himself he would lock away. The feelings he planned to eventually, just forget.

It was safe to say he was, so far, doing a rather crap job.

Realising he'd been holding her for quite some time, he shifted her closer and began to make his way from the front room and up the stairs towards one of the guest bedrooms. She would probably be horribly embarrassed at the fact she'd needed to be carried to bed when she awoke but he didn't care much. She'd have bigger problems if he'd left her to sleep on the couch, besides, he would probably only wake her with the TV when he got up for work the next morning. He liked to catch a bit of the news before he left for CC.

Kicking the door open with his foot, he shuffled into the room, bending down a touch so he could yank the covers back with the hand that supported her back. It was then that he noticed she was wearing rather a thick jumper. Should he undress her?

No. That would probably land him in deeper shit. Besides her clothes were in the wash, which meant, she was most likely _not _wearing a bra. Removing her clothes would be very inappropriate.

Setting her down, he pulled the covers over her and rested them gently just above her waist. "Night Pan," He said, this time giving in to temptation and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. A smile played on her lips, before she shuffled down into the bed, nuzzling her face into the soft pillows.

**XXX**

Pan sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow. Considering she only owned a small apartment, she sure had a lot of stuff, a lot of junk to be exact. It was the following afternoon and she'd since left Trunks' house and ventured back to her own home to collect her things. It had been a fairly weird morning so far and she couldn't shake thoughts of the previous night from her mind. Although she still felt a twinge of anger, it was mostly guilt that bubbled in the pit of her stomach. Had she just maybe been a tad out of line with the way she turned down his offer?

After all, as he'd said, he was only extending his kindness and offering her a home. Nothing more, nothing less.

Better still, even after they'd argued he'd still found it within himself to help her into a proper bed after she fell asleep on the couch. How many people would do such a thing after you basically told them you could not live with them because you didn't really trust them? Not many.

"Helloooo…" A voice called, shaking Pan from her thoughts.

Seconds later, Bra appeared, shaking her head. "You really weren't kidding when you said you'd been thrown out, were you?"

Pan chuckled and set the tape, she was using for the boxes down. "I can think of better things to joke about Bra."

"I'm so sorry," She said sympathetically, stepping over some of Pan's belongings to get to her. "Did you spend the whole night packing?"

"Nope, just now," She replied, "Considering the ass changed my locks yesterday that would have been quite impossible."

Bra frowned. "He threw you out last night? Where did you stay…cause if I know you, there's no way you went back to your parents."

"Well I stopped by yours and Goten's, but nobody answered."

Bra blushed slightly and coughed before answering; "We had a…ahem…early night.."

"I see." Pan smirked and began haphazardly stuffing things into boxes once more.

Bra knelt beside her and taped up the boxes that were full. "So where _did _you stay last night Panny?" She asked, cocking an inquisitive eyebrow.

It was no Pan's turn to blush, and she looked away.

"Trunk'shouse," She spat out quickly.

Bra's ears perked and she leaned her face closer to Pan's. "What was that sweetie?"

Pan sighed and ran a hand down her face. "I. Stayed. At. Trunks. House," She said, very slowly, giving Bra a look that just dared her to laugh.

"Oh _really…_" Bra smirked.

"Shut up Bra," Pan spat, growling at her, before she got to her feet to grab some newspaper, so that she could wrap up all the breakables.

Bra to got up and followed Pan into the kitchen, hands clasped together behind her back, mischievous glint in her eye's.

"So what happens from here?" She asked.

Pan turned to look at her and rolled her eye's. "I'm not sure what you mean by that but, he offered me a place. I said no," She replied, nonchalantly, "Do you have room?" She added, hoping to keep Bra's mind off ideas of her and her brother.

No such look. Bra stopped dead in her tracks and held her hand out before Pan, "He did what?" She asked, astounded.

"He offered to have me move in, I said no," Pan shrugged.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Are you mad? You know as well as I do it would never work…"

"Why?" Bra asked again.

Annoyed at her blatant disregard of logic, Pan gritted her teeth and answered,

"Because…we have, history. Bad history…it's for the best…save repeat performances…"

Bra seated herself on the kitchen counter, looking down at Pan as she began collecting cups and dishes from the cupboards.

"Don't be ridiculous, you just don't let it happen Pan," She explained, with a know it all smile Pan would have liked very much to wipe from her face. She clearly did not know what Pan was talking about.

"What if I can't?" Pan challenged, roughly slamming a cupboard shut by Bra's head so that the girl jumped slightly.

"Oh come on!" Bra whined, sliding over to her left slightly. "It's not like your in love with my brother…how hard could it be. Unless of course, I'm wrong…and you, in fact, are, in love with Trunks?" Her eyes grew to the size of saucers and she dove off the counter, pointing at Pan. "You are aren't you?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Pan yelled in defence, blushing madly as she slapped Bra's hand away, turning her back on her to continue pulling things from the cupboards.

"Okay, so you _like _him?" Bra prodded, poking her face around to smile at Pan hopefully.

"Not in that way…"

"Well then what Pan? You want to have sex with him?"

"No!"

"Well then…What?" Bra asked, exasperated.

Pan sighed and turned to face her once again, with a look of impatience.

"I don't know what it is, it's hard to explain…it's like whenever he touches me I lose all semblance of self control…it's not even a drunk thing. The alcohol only helps it along. I'm afraid if something happens, I won't be able to stop it. And I really don't need any more of that. Being stupid got me here in the first place. It's for the best if we just…keep away." She ran a hand through her hair and grimaced at the realisation of what she'd just admitted. And of course, how easily Bra had gotten her to do so.

"Listen to yourself!" Bra all but laughed, "Why would you want to stop something that you wanted?" She asked, perplexed.

"But that's just it Bra! I _don't _want it!" She argued, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Of course you do…don't give me all that bullshit Pan, if you don't want something your more than capable of preventing it, your just making excuses because you know that deep down you feel the same way he does, tell me I'm wrong.." Bra countered, smugly.

Pan shook her head. "Your wrong. So, so wrong.."

Bra scoffed and dismissed her comment with a flick of her wrist. "Your just to scared to admit it. Your mouth's saying one thing, and your eye's another."

Damn her eyes, her lying, deceitful eyes.

"Whatever you say Bra," Pan said dismissively, "If it makes you feel better then your right, now drop it, okay?"

"Fine," She agreed. "But your not living with me."

"What! Why?"

"We don't have the room, besides, me and Goten…we have lots of…" She paused to blush slightly, "Sex…"

"I know what your trying to do Bra."

"I'm not _trying _to do anything Pan, you have other options. You could move back in with your parents…"

Pan tightened her fists at her sides. How did this girl _ever _come to be her best friend? What kind of best friend tried to hook you up with a man that was so very obviously wrong for you? A man, for that matter, you once hated.

Because she was so used to getting her own way, that's why. Daddy's spoilt little princess…and as much as she wanted to fight this out with Bra until she went blue in the face, she knew it would never work, she was all but backed into a corner. And like a true coward, she gave in.

"Argh! Fine I'll live with him! I'll move in and be horribly fucking miserable, are you happy _now!?"_

Bra rolled her eye's at Pan's dramatics. "I hardly think you'll be miserable. Besides, your having a baby together…what a perfect arrangements." She was clearly elated over the matter and almost squealed with delight, clasping her hands together excitedly.

"Hmm sure, one big happy family…" Pan grumbled.

"Stop sulking Pan," She all but ordered, as though Pan were being utterly selfish in trying to deter her from her happy mood. "I'll cut you a deal. If things are, as you say, horrible, then, and only then, you can move in with me."

"Why can't I just do that now!?" Pan asked, exasperated. Had she just gone through this whole conversation for nothing? Why couldn't Bra just for once, not try to stick her scheming mind into the mix and be a good friend?

"Because," She laughed, "I want to prove to you how right I am and gloat in your face afterwards."

"This isn't pretty women Bra, or some other bogus love story…people that _hate _each other do _not _fall in love. Get your damn head out of the clouds…"

Bra shook her head and took a hold of Pan's shoulders, giving her a look of sympathy, you might see one giving a dyslexic person who was struggling on a challenging word. "But that's just it Pan, you _don't _hate each other…your _friends_ and what better foundation to build love upon? You even have a baby to throw into the mix…it's all the ingredients of a lifetime partnership. But you'll see, eventually," She explained, letting her hands drop to her sides. "But for now, I have a few things to do, so I'm going to _looovveee_ you and leave you. Happy packing!"

She then turned on her heel and all but skipped out of Pan's apartment, leaving the raven-haired girl, slack-jawed and in complete disbelief at what had just happened.

Clearly, she'd just been cleverly manipulated, and if it weren't for the surprise of Bra's genius mind slipping one past her, she would have been extremely angry, as it were, she was still in disbelief… "Sneaky little….."


	17. Mission Impossible

**Authors Note: **You can personally thank listen serendipity for this chapter not being up sooner, as she updated her wonderful story. WARNING: SHAMLESS PLUG - _Of Earth and Air…_cough. So yes, ha! Gotcha back girl. (Cackles manically)

Any who. Thank you to all that reviewed. Gosh you guys are awesome (ha) I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it. Please let me know. All kinds of reviews are welcome. Laura.

* * *

**Caught Up**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen; **Mission Impossible

Trunks swaggered through the streets; head held high, proud smile kissing his lips as he twirled his keys around on his finger. _Could life get any better_, he thought, breaking out into a whistle. After spending the majority of his day, slumped across his desk, brows furrowed in annoyance whilst he drooled over his paperwork, the sudden (and unexpected) news Bra had delivered had his mood doing a complete one-eighty, and he was now completely overjoyed. Previous thoughts and troubles flitting away as though they were never really there at all. He didn't even give a toss that Bra still had his car; she could keep it for all that he cared at that moment. He had only one thing on his mind. The woman who was to be moving in with him.

After all the fuss and the fight the previous night, she'd actually relented and decided that Trunks' idea, was actually worth a second thought. Albeit Bra had, no doubt played a significant role in getting her to change her mind, it was irrelevant. The girl still had a choice, right. In addition, she'd chosen to call his house, her home. That's all that mattered.

Shifting his whistle to a hum, Trunks shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand and looked up towards the window he knew led to the bedroom in Pan's apartment. His stomach churned with excitement and he took to the air, stopping at her window and letting himself in. He was far to excited to bother entering he building through the front and take the elevator. "Pan?" He called out, stuffing his keys into his pocket as he strolled through her bedroom and into the front room.

"Hn." Came a tired reply as he stepped into the had been living room. In the centre of the room, Pan lay spread eagled amongst an array of taped up boxes; hair sprawled out around her, forehead slick with sweat from all the work. And some work she had done. Looking around Trunks noticed she'd managed to pack up her entire belongings in just one afternoon, and alone at that.

"You still breathing?" He laughed, stepping over some boxes as he walked toward her, stopping his feet just beside her head.

She looked up and frowned, bottom lip stuck out as she attempted to blow air onto her over-heated face. It clearly wasn't doing the job, as her complexion remained the same as it was when he'd arrived, red as a beet. Shaking his head in disbelief, he reached across to his left and plucked a wad of newspaper from atop one of the boxes.

"Need some help Panno?" He asked, holding the papers over her face and wafting them gently to create a breeze.

"Ahh," She sighed, lips curving into a smile, her eye's closing to enjoy the feeling. "Why are you here?" She asked after a momentary silence, reopening her eye's to stare up at him.

"Well," He began, giving the paper one last flap before he set it down, prompting her to sit up, "I did come to help you pack, but I can see you're already finished." He shrugged his shoulders lightly and joined her on the floor; eye's trailing around the boxes that lay scattered about the room, scruffily labelled in Pan's scratchy handwriting.

The one that struck him the most was the biggest box, clearly marked; Pan's Shit.

He quirked an eyebrow and turned to face her once again. "Is it really?" He asked, his voice laced with amusement.

"Is what really?"

"Is it really…shit?" He elaborated, pointing across to the box.

"I guess so," She said, brushing damp strands of hair from her face. "I mostly wrote it because I got sick of putting stuff like; kitchenware or bed linen. I debated whether to use the word crap, but I guess shit better describes the contents."

Trunks laughed aloud. "You do know crap and shit is the same thing, right?"

"A-huh," She nodded, "But I liked shit better." With that, she to erupted into laughter, shaking her head in disbelief at her own words. Needless to say it had been a very tough day for her so far and it had left her in somewhat of a quirky mood.

She didn't even concern herself with the argument her and Trunks had had the night before. Not that she though it mattered much anyway. If she knew Bra, and she did, to well, she figured the moment she'd left her apartment that morning that she'd probably blabbed to him straight away about her decision on moving into his house. Bra was very loose lipped. And a major gossip queen. Plus the fact she was sickeningly over excited about the whole idea anyway, she would never miss her chance to play her part. After all, they were destined to fall in love. Right?

Releasing a long yawn, she stretched her legs out before her and sighed. "Bra got to you?" She asked.

"You could say that," Trunks replied with an affirming nod.

"She's a persistent little shit isn't she?"

"Annoyingly so, yes," He agreed, "She didn't make you change your mind, did she?" He asked with a slight frown. He certainly didn't want Pan moving into his house against her will, and he wouldn't have put it past Bra to find a way to all but force her to do so. Perhaps she blackmailed her in some way. Yes, that was Bra all over. Stopping at nothing to get what she wanted. "Please don't do this for my sister," He added, upon noting the blank expression on Pan's face. "She means well but it's not really her place…I don't want you to go through with something if your not hap-"

"Oh no…" She interrupted, cheeks flushing. "I'm quite happy to…you know…but are you…well…okay with it?" Her quirk disappeared as quick as it had come on and she now found herself in a rather embarrassing situation. _Damn you Bra! _She cursed, wishing she'd told her friend to let her go about her business in her own way. No, she wasn't one hundred percent happy with the idea of living with Trunks, but now she was in a position where she had to blatantly lie in order not to commence another argument.

It would not do any good, and besides, hadn't Bra clearly stated she would not put Pan up unless things went awry _after she'd already moved in with Trunks._ She didn't really have any other choice, other than to move back in with her parents and that option was still very much a no go.

"The offer still stands if it's what you want, yes," He answered after a moment's pause, gauging Pan's reaction to his question so as to test her sincerity. Then again, he'd never known Pan to lie for the benefit of anyone else's feelings. Particularly not his. There wasn't a dishonest bone in her body. At least not that he knew of.

"Then it's settled. I guess I'm moving in…" She smiled shyly and turned her gaze to stare at the other side of the room.

"Phew…" Trunks chuckled, prompting her to turn back to him with a questioning eyebrow. "I'm glad you said that. I called the movers a while ago, there sending a van by in about…" He paused to check the watch on his wrist, noticing Pan's wall was devoid of a clock, "Oh about an hour or so," He finished, shaking his arm so that the sleeve of his jacket slid down to cover his wrist.

"That was wishful thinking," Pan quipped, pulling a face. "Had me all figured out did you?"

"Not at all," He shook his head, "Bra was adamant that this is what you wanted, so I got right on it. Did you want to lay here some more with your boxes?" He teased.

Pan frowned. "Bite me," She replied, quickly grabbing Trunk's makeshift wafting device and smacking him over the head with it. "How exactly did you get hold of a moving van at such short notice anyway, smart ass?" She asked, ignoring his girlish whimper of protest over being hit.

He reached out with lightening reactions and stole the paper from her hand, tossing it aside. "Your kidding right?" He laughed, "I'm the pres of Capsule Corp. I could have Angelina Jolie perform an Irish jig, naked with my name written in icing on her ass if I so wished it."

Pan laughed aloud. "Now you've just taken it to far Trunks," She said with a shake of her head. "See that there…" She added pointing to an empty spot in the middle of the room. "That's the metaphorical line that separates the things you _can _get away with and things you'd never even achieve in your dizziest day dreams. And guess what stinky?" She asked with a smirk. "You just stepped, no, _flew _over the mark."

Trunks raised an eyebrow and withdrew his attention from said imaginary line to avert his attention back to the girl beside him. "Did you just call me stinky?"

"Trust me. In regards to you, that's a term of endearment."

"Am I supposed to be grateful?"

Pan nodded avidly and slowly got to her feet, straightening out her ruffled clothes. "You should be. It's about as close as you'll ever get to a compliment anyway."

"I love you to sweetie," He smirked, almost choking on his own saliva as his mind processed _exactly _what he'd just said. Pan to seemed to be shocked and her eye's grew akin to the size of saucer's. There expressions of shock were followed by an incredibly awkward silence in which Trunks fought to keep the blush from his face. It was to no avail, his cheeks felt as though they were on fire.

"I didn-"

The sound of Pan's mobile ring tone interrupted him and thankful for the disruption he clamped his mouth shut, averting his gaze as she reached into her pocket and answered.

"Oh hey Daddy…yeah I'm good. No…honest. Dad! I'm fine!" She groaned and slapped a hand over her face. "Your coming round?" Trunks snapped his face back in time to see hers pale three shades.

"Tell him," He mouthed with a reassuring smile.

Pan frowned and dismissed him with a hand, turning her back on him to continue with her call.

"I'm kind of busy Daddy…with what?…well, you know, stuff…"

Trunks laughed to himself and jumped to his feet, making his way over to Pan, stopping just behind her and leaning down so that his lips were only inches away from her free ear. "Just tell him Pan.." He whispered, pulling back in time to watch her body react in a shiver. She then turned around and socked him on the arm. A silent demand for him to 'Shut the hell up.'

"Daddy your so nosey. Are you…no I'm not hiding something from you…why would I be-"

The phone was ripped from her hand, and Trunks stalked away with the object in his grasp, finger poised over the end call button.

Pan narrowed her eyes and held her hand out. "Give me that back!" She hissed.

Trunks shook his head, and let his thumb rest against the button. "Tell him the truth.." He urged.

Pan groaned and stomped her foot on the floor before reluctantly agreeing. "Fine. Now hand it over…"

Trunks smirked triumphantly and surrendered the phone back over to her. She growled and showed him her finger before stomping into the kitchen, returning seconds later with a sheet of tin foil. "D..a…dd…are…" She began to scrunch the foil to create the illusion of line static, "Y-you…" She scrunched it some more before ending the call and all but slamming the phone against her leg as she let her hands drop.

"Are you crazy?" She asked, exasperated, "Now he's going to be _so _suspicious!"

Trunks shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets, giving her a deprecatory smile, "I _told _you to tell him the truth. Not to hang up the phone, you dug your own hole Panno."

"Argh." She slapped the palm of her hand against her forehead and ran it down her face. "I can't tell him the truth. Not yet, anyway…besides there's nothing to tell, I'm still here aren't I." She said smartly.

"Yes. But what do you think he's going to say when he see's an empty apartment and all your stuff packed?"

"Good point," She grimaced. "Better give those movers a call, tell em' get there shunt on."

**XXX**

Something clearly was _not _right. His Panny was acting more the weird than usual and he was incredibly suspicious. She'd been very secretive, and on top of that, had pulled the old tin foil line static trick. Did she think he was that inept? He knew there was most definitely something going on and he was going to get straight to the bottom of it. He was going to visit her whether she liked it or not.

He'd not seen hide nor hair of her in a good fortnight or more and he was worried. He knew she wasn't working as hard as she used to and with the pregnancy, he did not feel she should be left alone. He was only doing what any concerned father would. Taking care of his little girl.

Making sure his little girl stayed out of Trunks'…ahem…harms way.

"You going somewhere?" Videl asked, sauntering into the room, coffee in one hand, TV remote in the other.

Gohan continued to throw on his jacket, look of determination etched onto his face. "I'm going to see Pan," He stated, wheeling round to face his wife as he zipped himself up.

Videl arched an eyebrow and set her cup down on the kitchen table. "Did you call her first? You know how she gets when we just drop in."

Gohan scoffed. "Of course I called her Vi. You make it sound as though she wouldn't want to see me, I'm her Dad."

"Fine, well in that case. I'm coming with," She smiled, strolling over to the closest to retrieve her coat.

Gohan panicked and rushed out a rather loud, "No."

"And why not?" She asked.

He laughed nervously and scratched his head. There was no way he could let Videl come along. This was something he had to do alone. Like a would be mission. Besides, if she knew what he was up to, she would surely object and blow the whole operation. Much to his dislike she actually approved of Pan's _friendship_ with Trunks, if she knew he were checking up on her in regards to him, she would flip.

She called it interfering.

He called it parenting.

"You stay here Vi," He began, shuffling his feet nervously, "Because…well…G-Goten and B-Bra are coming over." _Yes Gohan, genius. _"I invited them over for dinner.." He added with a sure smile, growing more assured of his own lie in order to convince his sceptical wife.

"You never told me about this," She replied.

"Oh well I only asked him today…I won't be long, but you'd better stay just in case, you know what Goten's like when he's hungry…ha."

Videl seemed to think about it for a second before she shrugged. "Fine, but don't be long. If your not back by the time he gets here I'm not holding dinner back for you."

Gohan smiled widely and stepped forward to kiss her on the lips. "Sure Videl, see you." And with that, he turned on his heel and quickly retreated to the door, inwardly praising himself for being so smooth.

Now all he had to do was convince Goten to go round and stall for him.

-

Now things were _really _starting to get weird. This surely was Pan's apartment, but yet it was unoccupied. After knocking, ringing and waiting for almost fifteen minutes, he'd decided to leave the building and fly up to her window, only to see a deserted home. The only thing left was the dusty pink carpet he'd fitted for her the week before she moved in. Everything was gone.

"Pan…" He growled.

**XXX**

Pan gratefully took the warm drink Trunks offered and sank back into her seat, letting her aching muscles relax into the soft cushions. After non-stop packing boxes for almost six hours, she was exhausted and extremely thankful that it was all over. If not still a little unsure of her decision.

It seemed there was no going back from here. She was here, her belongings were here, and Trunks had even handed her, her own key. It was final. This was officially her new home. The only problem she faced now was telling her parents. Her mother of course would most likely be indifferent, of course she would prefer for Pan to move back home, but at the same time seemed to respect her want for freedom, her father on the other hand would surely flip.

Oh how the tables had turned from previous days. It used to be Videl who would play the worrier, the sceptic and of course the over-protective parent, while Gohan remained rather calm and of course would often, behind her mother's back help her out of tight situations in order for her to keep her apartment. But things were different now, she was pregnant, and while Videl had accepted this in the final step of acknowledging her daughter as a grown up and letting her out on her own, Gohan had seemed to take a tighter grip. Then again, Pan knew deep down, he'd always believed she would eventually return home of her own accord.

Instead, she'd took a major step in the opposite direction. She was going to be mothering her own child. And he disliked it greatly. It made him feel old and useless.

"You okay Pan?"

She broke from her thoughts and offered Trunks a weak smile. "Yeah…sure," She replied, hesitantly.

"You don't look okay, you look like someone broke into your house at Christmas and pissed on your tree."

"That's disgusting."

Trunks laughed and fought his way through the boxes that now littered his house until he reached the kitchen. "You hungry?"

Pan's stomach rumbled an answer and she laughed. "What do you think?"

"I think. If you don't stop being so facetious, that your going to starve."

Pan growled. "Quit being evil."

"Sorry Panno. How's Chinese takeout? I'm to tired to cook. My treat."

"Sure."

-

For the second time that day, Pan's phone went off. And for the second time that day, it was a call from her father. _Shit…_

"Hey Daddy…"

"Where are you?" Gohan didn't hesitate and got straight to the point. Pan swallowed hard and looked into the kitchen for some kind of help or reassurance from Trunks. Unfortunate for her, he had his back turned, avidly talking away on his own phone.

"I'm…um home," She replied.

"Nuh-uh Pan, because your apartments empty. Now. I'll ask again, where are you?"

She sighed. This couldn't go on any longer. Of course he was going to well and truly see his arse, but at the end of the day, why make it worse by drawling it out. Honesty, as he would tell her, is _always _the best policy.

"Imovedinwithtrunks," She spat out, all at once.

"Sorry Pan…say it again…only I thought you said you'd moved in with Trunks," He laughed.

"I did Daddy."

She inwardly cringed, face tinting a deep shade of red as Trunks - now off the phone, wandered into the front room to tune into the conversation.

It seemed like an eternity to Pan, yet in reality, only a brief pause before Gohan cleared his throat and answered. "I'm coming to you, we'll talk when I get there." With that, he hung up.

"He's coming over.." Pan said, looking up to Trunks slowly.

"Better re-book that Chinese for three then ey," Trunks answered, face as white as a sheet as he disappeared once again into the kitchen.

* * *

You like?

Well bloody damn well review then.

You know you want to.


	18. Gohan's Folly

**Authors Note: **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. You really do make me smile. I hope to hear more from you, especially considering I wrote this chapter very painfully! Yes I spent all day yesterday playing Wii Sports on my Nintendo Wii, can you say ARM ACHE! Jesus christ! That thing should come labelled. WARNING: May cause extreme pain, keep out of reach of fatties! Okay, so I'm being dramatic, but whether or not I'm big, I'm still incredibly unfit, I think I used muscles I didn't even know I had...but anywho, I'm rambling. I'd love to personally give all you guys a mention but I think my limbs are about to fall off. Need-to-stop-typing.

* * *

**Caught Up**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen; **Gohan's Folly

* * *

Like a tempest, Gohan briskly shot up the path leading to Capsule Corp, deeply inhaling through his nose and releasing through his mouth. He had never really been an angry man, but the thought of Trunks' scheming little mind outsmarting him left him all but seething. Did Trunks think he was senile? That he was stupid enough to sit back, and let him follow through with his plot to have his daughter. Surely not. Weirder still was that Pan would_ willingly_ move into his house. Besides the fact she had all but detested the man not long ago, she was fiercely independent. There was absolutely no logic in the decision whatsoever. But, he would figure it out in time. That much he had already promised himself.

Still taking deep and relaxing breaths, Gohan controlled his anger and pushed his way through the doors to the huge dome shaped mansion. Senses working hard to try to pinpoint his daughter, so far, things were looking bleak. Either she was quite a way away or she was masking her ki. Gohan figured it must be the latter since Pan had clearly told him that she had moved in with Trunks. It still did not make it any easier to believe. It was laughable. "Bulma?" He called out, poking his head round the kitchen door, "Vegeta?"

"Can I help you?" A gruff voice responded. Moments later, Vegeta appeared from the fridge, arms full to the brim with random ingredients. "If you're looking for Bulma, she's not here." He kicked the fridge door shut with his foot and set the food down onto the table. Whatever it was he was making, he had sure picked a random array of disgusting ingredients.

"I was actually looking for Pan," Gohan said, "She here?"

Vegeta frowned and slapped two slices of bread out in front of him; he began slathering them with mayo. "Why on earth would she be here? Shouldn't _you _know where she is? She's _your_ child after all." He never once looked up from his culinary masterpiece as he talked to Gohan, tongue stuck out to the side as he covered his mayo-drenched bread in salami.

Gohan looked on, half-amused and half-disgusted, "I do know where she is, she's with Trunks, which must mean she's here, right?"

Vegeta scoffed and slapped some turkey onto his sandwich. "Wrong," He answered.

"Look Vegeta," Gohan started, feeling his anger beginning to rise once more, "I'm not really in the mood to play guessing games; Pan said she moved in with Trunks," He sighed, "Now I'll ask again. Where is my daughter?"

Vegeta laughed aloud and finally looked up to the younger man, lips curved into a smirk. "You know, for a scholar, you're not very observant, are you?" He shook his head in disbelief and once again turned his attention back to his sandwich; he topped the turkey with some ham, pepperoni and finally a thick layer of mustard. When Gohan didn't offer a response to his insult, or voice any other questions, Vegeta rolled his eyes. "The brat moved out months ago, you'd have more luck at _his _house."

"His house?"

"Yes, his _house_. Big things they are, made of bricks usually. Mostly square in shape-"

"- I get it Vegeta," Gohan cut in, face reddening in shame. "But where might this house be?"

"Would you like me to draw a fucking map? How the hell do I know? I was just glad to get the brat out of my hair." He rolled his eyes once more and topped his sandwich with the other slice of bread before bringing it up to his lips, taking a monstrous bite and chewing avidly. Gohan gagged and covered his own mouth with his hands. Surely, such a disgusting concoction was not edible. Vegeta seemed to feel differently as the sandwich disappeared with the second mouthful.

"Ish there shumthing elsh you wanted, or did you just come to watch me eat?" Vegeta mumbled, showing Gohan a sickening mouthful of half-chewed food.

"Um, no," Gohan shuddered, turning his back on Vegeta. "But thanks for nothing," He muttered, stalking out of the room, now twice as pissed as before and extremely nauseous.

"Bite me!" Vegeta yelled, before Gohan was out of earshot; if he was not horribly weaker than the older man, or over-eager to find his daughter, he might have turned back and done just that. Instead, he pulled out his cell phone and called Goten, for the second time that day. The first had been to beg him to arrive round for dinner so as not to blow his cover with Videl. This time, to pry for information as to the whereabouts of Trunks' house. A little slice of valuable information Pan had failed to give him. _Nice try Panny, _He thought, grinning wickedly.

**XXX**

Pan huffed and rested her face in her hands, eye's wandering longingly over the Chinese takeaway sat on the table. Her hungry stomach was growling its protest at not being fed and she was severely tempted to launch herself across the room to retrieve the food. Not that it would have made much of a difference, Trunks to had his eye firmly set on it, but for other reasons.

As it had arrived, he insisted that the two should await Gohan's arrival before feasting. He said it was due to respecting the elder man, but Pan knew it was a random excuse chosen to hide the fact that Trunks was terrified of doing anything to anger him further. A true wimp, he was; _she_ would have ate first and dealt with the consequences later. After all, how was Gohan supposed to know they had even eaten in the first place if they carefully discarded the evidence?

He wouldn't. Trunks was just being difficult.

"I'm pretty sure I'm withering away Trunks. Can't I just have one little bite?" She all but pleaded; bottom lip stuck out slightly, eye's wide and watery.

"We shouldn't Pan," He replied, shaking his head.

_Yeah, your mouth says no, but your eyes…they tell me just how damn hungry you really are. _She thought, studying his face. The way his tongue would emerge to lick his lips every so often.

"Just one teensy weensy little bite?" She prodded, shuffling closer toward the edge of the chair. "Maybe just a spring roll or a prawn cracker…just something…I'm starving…our _baby_, is _starving…_" She whined, throwing in the baby for emphasis. Surely, he would give in now. She was, after all, now eating for two.

"_One _of _either_," He replied, giving her a warning glare.

Pan all but squealed in delight and leapt at the table, hand itching to get at her prize. "Food!" She cackled and attacked the packaging, rummaging inside and pulling out a spring roll. "Mmm…" She sighed, shoving the whole thing into her mouth at once. From the corner of her eye, she could see Trunks' eyes grow wide, mouth slightly apart; dribble glistening at the corners of his lips.

"Mm, good," She teased, giving him a thumbs up. She then proceeded to rub her satisfied stomach and emit a small burp. "You should really try one," She urged, following his eyes as they averted to the bags on the table. "Go on, eat one. I dare ya."

Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "You dare me?"

Pan nodded. "I double dare you."

"I know what you're up to Panno," He chuckled, "You want me to eat something so that I'll give in and you can gobble the whole lot, right?"

Pan's mouth opened in shock and she frowned, feigning mock offence. "Not. At. All," She replied with a confident shake of her head. "I just figured it wouldn't really be fair for me to eat something if you didn't, that's all…" A smile graced her lips and she watched as his sceptical eyes glanced between her and the food, the food and her.

"Why don't I trust you?" He asked, prompting her to shrug nonchalantly.

"Your far too dubious for your own good Trunks, just eat a damn spring roll for goodness sakes, you practically dribbling."

He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Just for that, I won't."

"Suit yourself. Starve," She shrugged again, leaning back into her seat with a sigh. This was ridiculous. The whole damn thing. She was being left to starve because Trunks was a coward and her father was an over-protective dolt. Where was the logic? If she didn't know better, she would have sworn her father weren't even coming. It had already been an hour since their last phone call and there was no sight of him. Surely, he would have arrived by now if the situation bothered him as much as he had made out that it did.

A long silence ensued in which both Pan and Trunks stared contemplatively around the room. Pan still wondering where in the hell her father had gotten to, and Trunks wondering how long he could got without eating before his stomach ate itself. It seemed not very long, because within seconds of asking himself that very question, he shot to his feet and grabbed the food, dragging it into the kitchen.

From across the room, Pan giggled insanely as she heard the familiar clanging of plates, followed by Trunks mumbling, "So…hungry…" To himself.

It was, of course, all part of her ingenious ploy to get him to relent on the food ban. Entice him (eat the spring roll) tease him (tell him how good it was) goad him (dare him to eat one) and then last but not least, completely ignore him (keep shut until he cracked under the pressure and finally gave in) IN-GEN-I-OUS.

Smiling proudly she accepted the mound of food he offered her and set it on her lap. "Gotcha!" She laughed, pointing her fork at him. "You should have seen your face! So funny, all that fuss over dinner…honestly." She shook her head in disbelief and pressed her fork into the plate, scooping up a mouthful before she brought it up to her lips.

"I am _so _going to enjoy this-"

_Bang, bang._

The fork dropped from her hand and clanged onto the plate loudly. She slapped a hand to her face and groaned. "You have got to be _kidding me?_" That ki was unmistakeably her father's. _Thanks a bunch dad…_She groaned, setting the plate aside and getting to her feet.

Trunks seemed not to notice any of this and continued shovelling noodles into his mouth happily. In all honesty, he hadn't actually listened to a word Pan had said since he re-entered the front room. She was barely audible above the angry growling of his stomach. He even failed to notice the scowl etched up Gohan's face as he entered the front room.

"Ahem…" Pan cleared her throat.

"Soy sauce is in the cupboard Pan, get it yourself," He mumbled in-between bites.

"Am I interrupting you?" That was _not _Pan.

A second fork dropped and Trunks smiled sheepishly, swallowing hard. "H-hey Gohan…" He looked up to Pan and clenched his jaw. From behind her father she only shrugged.

Gohan himself seemed to ignore Trunks' anxiousness and remained stoic. "You mind if I have a word with Pan?"

Trunks nodded dumbly, "Oh no, go ahead," He said setting his plate aside and crossing his arms over his lap. A few seconds trailed by in which Gohan's eyes began to narrow, and then they lifted as he raised an eyebrow.

"Alone," He added.

"Ohhhhh…" Trunks caught on, "Sorry…" He grabbed his food and headed into the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

Pan sighed. This was sure to be the start of one very big and very annoying argument.

-

Trunks wanted to slap himself. What a coward he was just to sit back and do nothing while Pan received the biggest ear bashing of her life. Gohan was pissed and he was not holding back any. At all. They'd been at it for almost half an hour now and he was getting more antsy by the second having to sit back and listen, and do nothing. What sort of man came into a foreign house and reprimanded his _twenty-two _year old daughter for taking charge of her own life?

Better still, why the hell was Pan putting up with it? She never usually took people bitching at her lying down, why was she now? Well, because she respected her father, for one. And she also loved him dearly. But did that really give him the right to butt into her business and demand she reconsider her decision and move back home?

"_He _must have done something to make you want to be here Pan." He heard Gohan say. Seconds later Pan huffed, then groaned. She was fed up, he could tell. They had been over the same argument more than once and she was running out of ways to answer his questions. Running out of excuses. Gohan was being annoyingly persistant and she was tired, close to giving in tired.

"I made up my own mind Daddy…I don't see why it's such a big deal?" She argued.

Gohan then went on to explain to Pan _exactly _why it was not a good idea at all, and remind her that she had moved in with a man she, but months ago, had hated. A viable argument, but all the same unnecessary. Couldn't he let her make her own choices and just respect them? It was making Trunks' blood boil.

_Do something you big coward, _His mind prodded, prompting him to frown. "What and get my head blown off?" He scoffed and let himself slump forward over the breakfast bar, heaving a sigh as he heard Gohan ask the very same question of his daughter for what seemed the millionth time, only worded slightly differently. Either way, it meant the same.

"Your being irresponsible Pan. You have absolutely no idea what your getting yourself into, why don't we get your stuff and go back home?"

That was it. Trunks had had it.

If he didn't step up and put Gohan in his place, he feared Pan may just give in to save a fuss. And that was something he really didn't want. If they were going to make this whole baby situation work, they were going to have to learn to work together, and get along. And what better way than to live together, plus, when the baby actually _did _come along, there was no awkward passing back and forward between parents. The little tyke had both his/her parents together. _At home._

Taking a breath, he opened the kitchen door and stepped back into the front room, his nerves hitching as he noticed the look of disapproval on Gohan's face, none the less, he came out to do his bit, and he would go through with it. Regardless of whether he was afraid or not.

"With all due respect Gohan," He began, arms folding over his chest, "Pan's a grown woman, she's every right to make her own decisions and in answer to your _questions_…" He put emphasis into the word questions before he continued, "No, I did not force, mither or pressure her to move in. I simply gave her another option, whether you like it or not, this baby _is _mine, does it not make sense for her to live with me?"

Gohan remained silent for a moment, looking from Pan and back to Trunks. "With all due respect _Trunks_…I don't recall asking for your opinion." His eyes were narrowed, and he looked wild and dangerous. Yet, Trunks didn't feel scared. He, himself was far to annoyed to dwell on fears of what Gohan may or may not do to him. The adrenalin had already set in and he was more than up for an argument.

"I'm well within my right to give it, am I not? I mean…come on, have you actually listened to a word your daughters said. I mean _really _listened?"

Gohan's fists clenched at his sides and he released a long breath. "I really like you Trunks," He laughed, "You remind me so much of what I was like when I was young and stupid." A second later Gohan lunged forward and threw a fist straight at Trunks' face and if it weren't for the fact the younger saiyan had anticipated the move beforehand, it surely would have done some damage. As it were, Trunks only smirked and caught Gohan's fist in his palm.

"You should know better than anyone never to attack in blind anger…" Trunks chastised.

"Fuck you!" Gohan spat, bringing his other hand out to punch Trunks in the gut. This time the fist connected and Trunks felt the wind being knocked out of him as he hit the floor.

_God, that hurt…old man's fast…_He thought, bringing his hand up to clutch his stomach as he rose to his feet.

Pan watched on in horror as Trunks stood up, hand outstretched before her father, visible energy attack being formed in the centre of his palm. This had to stop _now_. Before they killed each other. Trunks was about to release the attack when Pan grappled him back down to the ground. "Trunks no!" She yelled, taking tight hold of both his hands and curling them into fists. The energy dissipated in his palm and she calmed, running a shaky hand through her hair as she got back to her feet. Trunks laughed aloud, shaking his head in disbelief. "Your one lucky son of a bitch Gohan…you should be proud of her…even when you're an asshole she defends you…what a woman." With that said, he slumped onto his back, one arm rested against his aching stomach, the other draped across his forehead as he continued to laugh.

Gohan, who was about to initiate another attack on Trunks, let his hands drop to his sides, looking across to his daughter who looked weary. "I've had enough Daddy…" She said, slowly approaching him, arms outstretched. "Let it go, please?" She breathed the last part into his chest as her arms enveloped around his body, bringing him into a tight hug.

"I-I'm…sorry…" It was enough to have Gohan feeling like the biggest fool in history. He was ashamed, deeply ashamed. Trunks was right, he should be proud. His daughter was doing what she felt was right for her, and if that meant living with Trunks, however hard he found it to accept, he had to respect that decision. He had to let it go. It was for the best. He'd already hit out in anger, a trait highly unlike a Son, especially himself.

But when it came to your children, everything changed, right? You do stupid things, you do everything in your power to protect your own, whether it be the right choice or not. He felt he was doing best for Pan, and she felt she was doing best for her, unborn child.

"I'm going to stay here Daddy, okay?" She askd tentativley, looking into his eye's for a brief momen to gauge his reaction.

"Okay," He nodded, albeit reluctantly and kissed her forehead. _Daddy…_a special way to remind him that there was still a flicker, however small it may be, of his little girl still there. "I love you Pan."

"Love you to pops," She chuckled.

-

After Gohan left, the house seemed to fall into an eerie silence. Pan finished her food and set about washing the dishes for Trunks and he wandered around aimlessly searching for the right thing to say to break the silence

She still felt extremely weird. Convincing her father was the closing deal for the whole situation. It was really happening; she was really going to live with this man. A concept that once would have her laughing now made her smile. He really was a changed man, it seemed.

"You want some tea?" A hand on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts and she shook her head.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to head to bed if that's okay? I'm kind of tired."

Trunks smiled, "Yeah, go ahead, you look like you could do with some rest."

Pan only nodded and dried her wet hands on a tea towel. "Night Trunks," She smiled, before heading out of the room.

"Night Panno."

She stopped, hands itching at her sides. Her heart was beating madly in her chest, and it felt as though it weren't really her inside her own body as she turned on her heel and made her way back over to Trunks, face tinted pink. "I want to thank you for what you did earlier, you really didn't have to…but I'm glad you did, you saved the day." A grateful smile graced her lips, and then she did something that had Trunks so taken aback he almost cried out in surprise and he stumbled back into the countertop.

She hugged him.

"I'm sorry he hit you," She whispered, giving his body a gentle squeeze before she leant up on tiptoes and with a visible blush spread across her already rosy cheeks, gave him a peck on the cheek. "Night Trunks." She pulled away and this time, let her feet carry her the whole way from the room, stopping only once to retrieve a box with some of her clothes.

"N-night…"

Trunks was astounded…

He raised his hand and let it fall upon the cheek she'd kissed. His skin tingled. Was he hallucinating, or had she just actually showed him affection? Was hard-faced, stubborn Pan actually beginning to like him? It seemed so…

It was if she were a new person. The Pan _he _knew would never do such a thing. A slap, yes. A kiss, never.

"Must be the hormones…" He said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Definitely the hormones…"


	19. Fighting Temptation

**Authors Note: **Thank you all very much for the reviews. This chapter would have been up sooner but I seem to be hitting a dry spell with my writing! A block if you will, maybe some suggestive reviews may help? I know your all out there so please, if you could take some time out to give me your thoughts, it might help, inspire me maybe. Again THANK YOU!_ YOU ALL ROCK!_

* * *

**Caught Up**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen; **Fighting Temptation

For Trunks, the next day at work seemed to pass as a bit of a blur. His head was lost in the clouds and he found he could not concentrate on even the simplest of tasks. So far, he had absently signed a contract with a lingerie company called Seduction; a new line of capsulated bra and panties were to be unveiled next fall, and he had unknowingly agreed to a pay rise for his secretary, Marissa. All in all a very unproductive day. After all, who in their right mind would need capsulated underwear?

He could just picture the slogan, Capsule Panties- For those _unexpected _accidents.

Sighing he leant back in his seat and placed a pencil under his nose, balancing it on his top lip. "Aha!" He laughed, holding his hands up in the air in victory. He wanted to laugh at himself for being so childish. Simple things please simple minds as the saying went, but, then again, it was the most fun he had had all day.

"Mr Brief's sir?"

Trunks spun round in his seat, and the pencil; which had been teetering above his lip, tumbled to the ground. He coughed into his hand and blushed, pulling his chair in towards the table and absently shuffling some papers around to make himself look busy. "Can I help you with something Marissa, another _pay rise _perhaps?" He eyed her suspiciously before setting his attention once again upon the stack of highly important…blank…papers.

Marissa suppressed a giggle, "Are you _terribly_ busy sir?"

Trunks cocked an eyebrow and leant his elbows on the desk, "You know damn well I'm not Marissa so be out with it please?" It was embarrassing enough to have your secretary walk in on you being a numpty without mocking you afterwards.

"I just wanted to let you know that I filed all those receipts for you and Mr. Cooke cancelled on your meeting, seems your afternoon just opened up," She explained, a smile gracing her lips. "Why don't you head home and maybe get some rest, you look as though you may need it."

As inclined, as he was to agree with Marissa, what was at home happened to be the problem in the first place. Pan. How was he supposed to stay true to himself about not pursuing her when she flounced about throwing hugs and kisses at him? Worse still was the fact that it was beginning to run deeper than just lust for the dark haired temptress, yes, he would have still very much liked to have met her for battle in between the sheets, but there was a greater need to just, be with her. Which then of course lead to the bigger problem of falling in love with her, and that just would not do. Pan did not want it, and he certainly did not need it. Love only ever equated to heartbreak.

"So how about sir? You going to stay here and play with your pencil or go home?" Marissa asked, shaking him from his thoughts. If she were not such a damn good secretary he more than likely would have worked her out of the company by now, she tended to take a personal approach to him, rather than professional, hence, the teasing.

Trunks frowned, "Whatever happened to having respect for your superior Marissa?"

"Oh I do sir, greatly so…you're extremely hard-working sir…" She covered her mouth with a hand, trying to suppress a giggle.

"You are aware I can easily demote employees, right?"

"Oh yes of course, but with good reason I construe, fair acts policy and all that jazz," She said waving her hand absently.

Trunks groaned and got up from his seat, running a hand through his unkempt hair. "I'll see you tomorrow Marissa." He retrieved his coat from the back of the chair and left his office, ignoring the grin of satisfaction from his secretary. What a strange girl she was, exceptionally hard working, but all the same, strange. And pushy, very pushy.

Shaking clear his thoughts, he sauntered from the building and headed for his car. Being home was going be strange. The idea of arriving back to Pan everyday had not yet sunk in and with last nights events still clearly circulating in his mind, he had a feeling conversation was going to be left to a minimum and the atmosphere would be tense. If, that was, Pan was not horribly embarrassed with her actions and planning to move out.

Sliding on a pair of sunglasses, Trunks hopped into his car and sped away, roof down, lazy smile gracing his lips as the gentle breeze swept across his face and through his hair. Summer would soon fade into autumn and he would sincerely miss being able to drive through the city with the top down. Then again, every passing month brought him closer to the birth date of his child. And for that, he would put up with anything.

It was days like these he wished he could do away with such responsibilities like the company. Pack a suitcase and just head off for nowhere. Just him, the open road, and a few of life's necessities. No phone, no fax…no disruptions. Maybe, when the child was old enough, be it a boy or girl, he was not choosey, they could go camping. Real good and proper father/child bonding, nothing of the like he had ever experienced with Vegeta that was for sure.

Trunks assured himself he would not deem beating his child into submission a worthy way to wile away the time. Although, there was the time his father had made him cry with a slap to the face and followed it with an offer to spend a day in the park, sheer proof that behind the façade, the man did have a heart after all. Still, he would do his level best to be the best father he could.

Pulling into the driveway, he parked up the car and jumped out, flicking the switch to recover the top then locking it. "Home sweet home," He said, heading into the house. "Pan?" He called, kicking off his shoes absently and hanging his coat over the banister of the stairs.

"In here…" Came a tired voice from the front room.

Trunks smiled and plodded on in. Pan was slumped in an armchair, face vacant, remote control dangling loosely in her hand while she absently flicked through the TV channels. She paused, watched for a second or two, flicked to the next channel and then back to the previous settling for a cartoon that featured what looked like to Trunks a walking block of cheese. "You look riveted," Trunks said, edging his way into the front room, head cocked to the side as he studied Pan's face. She was zombie like.

"So…bored…" Came the over dramatised reply. Anyone would think the girl was put under severe house arrest.

"Have you just sat here, festering _all day _Panno?" He asked.

She shook her head slowly and began to sit up, "Unpacked, drank tea, watched Spongebob." She pointed towards the telly. _Ah, not cheese, a sponge, _Trunks thought, chuckling to himself.

"Would you like to play a game Pan? Stimulate your decaying brain a little?"

She perked up a touch, "What _kind _of game?" She asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

"It's called the; See-how-fast-you-can-make-Trunks-a-cup-of-coffee-game." He grinned and nodded eagerly towards the kitchen.

She scoffed, "That's lame Trunks, but nice try, how about…" She paused for a second to think, "Would you rather?"

"Would I rather what?" He asked bemused.

Pan rolled her eyes and sat up straight in her seat, pulling a face at him to signify how slow he was. "The _game_ would you rather," She answered, her face relaxing into a hopeful smile.

Trunks wanted to slap himself in the face, surely, she could not be serious. "Not that stupid question game Goten used to make us play?" He asked.

"That very one," She nodded.

"Will it make you happy?"

"That it will."

Trunks sighed and flopped down onto the couch. "Okay, I suppose I could live with it, but how about we make it more interesting?"

"How so?"

"We could call Goten and Bra over. Make a night out of it, like old times. Besides Goten has the book, and what fun is it without the book?"

Pan blanched. Old times? Old times with the four of them always seemed to lead to drunkenness and stupidity. Wasn't it there last night as a quartet that had turned Trunks into a horny fiend? "No alcohol," She stated firmly, giving him a warning glare.

Trunks smirked evilly, "Not for you, Panno."

-

And so it began. Trunks had, as suggested, invited both Goten and Bra around for 'Old times sake' and the four of them stood around the kitchen clutching a drink, all but Pan that was; she'd of course refused due to being almost four months pregnant, there was also the fear of a certain event repeating itself.

Sleeping with Trunks again would surely make their living arrangements a lot more difficult than they had to be, besides, carrying his child was more than enough of him than she needed, or wanted for that matter.

"Shall we begin?" Goten asked, setting aside his drink and flipping open the only book he'd ever read past the front cover. The other three nodded and Goten smirked, thumbing through a few pages before he stopped, clearing his throat. "Okay, first question; Pan, would you rather appear as Michael Jackson every time you looked in the mirror, or, have a bizarre neurological condition where anytime you enter a room Darth Vader's theme sounds?"

Pan laughed and tapped a finger against her chin, "Hm, Darth Vader I think, as big of a legend Jacko is, he still looks like a creepy weirdo…pass the book on Unc." Goten tossed the book over into her hands and she flicked through before grinning wickedly, eye's set firmly upon Trunks'.

"Trunks," She began sweetly, "Would you rather…" She giggled, "Have a permanent smile, or a permanent erection?"

Trunks almost choked on the beer he was drinking, a good mouthful of it seeping from his lips and dribbling down his chin. "What!?"

Bra rolled her eye's and tossed him a cloth, "Just answer the damn question," She ordered, irritably.

"Okay fine, permanent smile," He answered easily, dabbing at a wet spot on his shirt.

"As if!" Pan scoffed, "So your telling me that if you were in the midst of a major business deal with some heinous tight-wad that's riding your ass, you know, _really _sticking it to you that you'd want to be smiling?"

Trunks gave her a derogatory look and cleared his throat, "I'm pretty sure if some guy's going to be, as you say, _riding my ass_, I wouldn't want a present erection, no?"

The whole group erupted into laughter, with Trunks blushing slightly.

"If you had a permanent erection, you'd be smiling anyway," Goten threw in, pausing for laughter.

None followed, only a small whimper as Bra socked him in the arm, frowning. "Behave yourself!" She scolded.

The laughter died down shortly after and the book was passed over to Trunks, who, with a grin at Goten, asked, "Would you rather have an invisible penis, or, a penis that turns green and tears out of your clothing like the incredible hulk every time you get aroused?"

Goten looked dumbfounded and took a long swig of his drink. "That's disgusting _and_ difficult to answer…" He paused for thought. "I guess I'd go with an invisible one."

The book was then passed onto Bra, who, as always it seemed, had a mischievous look upon her face, "Okay Panny…would you rather get punched hard in the gut by the person on your left, _or_, kissed passionately by the person on your right?" Pan looked left and Goten gave her a sly wink. She looked right, and Trunks blushed and turned away quickly, seeming suddenly very interested by the décor of his kitchen.

Pan huffed and glared at Bra, "This game is stupid," She muttered.

It was also heading into dangerous territory. Bra was throwing her scheming mind into the mix again and attempting to screw with her. Was she not satisfied with the fact that her and Trunks were getting along? Did she have to try and all but _shove _them together. Better still, did she not realise she was fighting a losing battle, that Pan, no matter _what_, would never have those kinds of feelings for her brother. Never in a million years.

Clearly not.

From where he stood, Trunks turned back to face the group, raising an eyebrow towards Pan. "_You_ picked the damn game, did you not?" The annoyance was evident in his voice and Pan inwardly cringed. She could tell he was quite clearly offended. That had not been her intention at all, but I she had to sacrifice Trunks' temper in order to save herself from being horribly embarrassed, then so be it.

"Quit stalling!" Bra yelled, interrupting any reply Pan may have voiced. "Answer the question, it says right here…" She pointed to the bottom left corner of the page, "You _must _choose."

Pan released a breath and looked at Bra through narrowed eye's. "I'd have Goten punch me," She answered, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"Ah ah wait there Pan!" Bra shook her head, "Things to consider hon, your _pregnant_."

Pan scowled and pointed her finger into Bra's face. "I don't know what you're up to but _quit it _now."

Bra laughed and held her hands up in defeat. "I have absolutely _no _idea what your implying Pan, but if it'll ease your temper, I withdraw the question, happy?"

"Ecstatic."

The game seemed to die out fairly quickly after that. Pan remained in somewhat of a horrible mood, Trunks was either still incredibly embarrassed, or incredibly offended by Bra's question and Pan's answer and Goten, Goten wanted to continue playing through the night. He claimed it was a game you could never get bored with if you chose the right questions, so Bra, being the bureaucrat of the group decided they should allow Goten to ask whomever he chooses one more question before the game was finally ended.

"Okay, so I saved the best for last," He said enthusiastically, "This one's for the girls, sorry Trunks."

Trunks only laughed and shook his head. "No problem Goten."

"Okay, so…girls…pick your vagina!"

Both Pan, Bra's eye's widened, and they looked to Goten in horror, both blushing madly. "Goten say what?" Bra asked, stumped.

Goten sighed as though it was the easiest thing in the world to contemplate. "The round," He began, "Is called pick your vagina! So, either one of you that wishes to answer…would you rather have a vagina that, howls like a wolf when the moon is full, or, one that randomly belts out Sinatra tunes?"

Silence.

Strained silence.

A sigh…

BAM!

"OW! Bra! That hurt!" Goten rubbed the back of his head, and bent down to pick up the very object his wife had used to pelt him with. The book. Goten was dumbfounded, considering Bra had never really had any training, she was sure quick enough on stealing it from his grasp to beat him with it.

He turned hesitantly to look at her and she only laughed, standing on her tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. "You're a big pervert Goten but I still love you."

Pan snorted and rolled her eyes at the two. "Sentimental moments are my favourite, I love to wave at them as they pass me by. I'm going to hit the hay, sorry to be the party pooper but I'm kind of tired."

The three turned to look at her, each sporting matching frowns. It was Bra that spoke first, "Aww Pan, your not mad at me are you?"

"Livid, but that's for another time." She gave Bra a threatening glare then broke into a small smile, "I'm just not really in the mood for an all nighter, being pregnant kind of takes it out of you."

In truth, she wanted to be away from the three before the drinking got any heavier and things got out of hand. What good would living with Trunks be if things got out of hand and a fight broke out? And knowing Bra that was sure to happen. She still had the crazy idea of getting them together firmly implanted in her mind and with drink added, there would be no stopping her.

"Are you still mad about the whole 'vagina' thing?" Goten asked dryly.

Pan touched two fingers to the bridge of her nose and pinched hard, shaking her head from side to side, "I'm not even going to gratify that with an answer. _Goodnight_ uncle Goten." She gave a small half-assed wave and left the room, releasing a drawn out yawn for added effect. She was not particularly tired at all but maybe if she was lucky, sleep would come easy, she had many things planned for the following day, which would require her to be up bright and early.

Trudging up the stairs, she felt a presence behind and turned to see Trunks smiling delicately at her from the bottom of the stairs, his arms were set upon the banister of the stairs, his face rested atop. "Mind if we have a chat?" He asked, lifting his head.

Pan shifted uncomfortably, hand inadvertently reaching up to scratch the back of her neck. "Is now really the best time?"

He chuckled and began climbing the stairs. "It's as good a time as any Pan, after you." He held out his hand signalling her to continue her ascent. She hesitated for a second, only to take time to look him in the eye and try to decipher where exactly this 'little chat' was likely to go, but found nothing. His eye's revealed little, most likely a trait passed down to him from Vegeta, he had a fabulous poker face.

Reluctantly, she nodded in agreement and continued towards her bedroom, idly fiddling with her fingers as she went. No doubt this conversation was either going to have her feeling extremely annoyed or completely embarrassed.

"So…" She began, turning to face him once more as they entered her room. She perched herself on the edge of her bed and looked up to him with a sheepish smile.

"Is there anything wrong Pan?"

She frowned, "No, should there be?"

"I guess not, it just seemed, back there…well that…

"I was pissed?" She filled in for him.

He nodded with a laugh, "Something like that, yes. Bet you' wish you never played that game huh?"

Pan bit her lip, trying almost desperately to hide her annoyance, but it was damn near impossible. Was he trying to make her feel stupid because _his _sister had to spoil then fun? "I wish we'd never invited _them _to play it, is all, Bra needs to learn her place…" If she wasn't trying to protect her pride she would have regretted saying such a thing about her best friend, but as it were, she didn't care much for niceties.

"Maybe so, but maybe you should just take it with a pinch of salt Pan. She didn't mean any harm, she just loves fucking with people…" He paused, "By the way, you didn't half offend me back there…you'd take a punch in the gut from Goten? Honestly?"

_No…_ "Yes," She lied.

Surely, anybody would take a kiss over a fist in the gut, she did not think she was alone in that decision, but admitting so to Trunks was dangerous, she still believed no matter how innocent he played that he still harboured some feelings for her and after a few drinks,…it just wasn't right. "Besides, Goten's pretty weak nowadays…taking his age and lack of training into account, I don't think it would hurt that much."

"And a kiss from me would?" Trunks dared to ask, feet itching at him to step toward her, but he didn't. Only cocked his head to the side and offered a small smirk.

"Ahuh," She nodded, "I'd be horribly disgusted…then would come the projectile vomiting and of course I'd be mentally scarred for life, doomed to relive that horrific moment in my mind until I die…" She quirked an eyebrow at him and mirrored his smirk, folding her arms across her chest.

And what a clever comeback it would have been if she hadn't disregarded the fact that they had already participated in such and act, and more.

"Well then, it must just tear you up inside that we actually slept together. Been having many suicidal thoughts lately? Want to end it all to save yourself? God forbid you enjoy it…" He scoffed.

Pan laughed aloud to herself and got up from the bed, leaning forward to poke him in the chest. "I was just kidding mister serious."

Trunks smirked and reached out with lightening speed, taking a hold of her hand, using it to pull him to her. "I wasn't," He replied, his breath on her face. She swallowed hard and tried to wriggle free, but he snaked his other arm around her waist, drawing her in tighter.

"Um, Trunks…" She flitted her head from side to side attempting to rest her focus upon anything but him, she didn't want to lose control of the situation, she had to keep a level head. She could and WOULD not allow him to take advantage of the situation. Mostly because if he did…she doubted she would be able to hold back.

"One kiss?" He asked, releasing on her of her hands so that he could turn her cheek to face him. "I promise you it will feel better than a punch…"

Her heart raced and she felt a lump form in the back of her throat as his face neared hers, his eyelids fluttering closed for the impending kiss. She froze…_Move PAN!_ She screamed at herself, eye's clamping tightly shut in a pathetic hope that her body might just suddenly pull away of it's own accord. It didn't, and before she knew it his lips were brushing along her jawline, she shivered.

"Hey Tr…whoa you guys, sorry.."

Pan turned her head to the side just in time to catch sight of Goten at the bedroom door and only a split second before Trunks' lips were about to connect with her own. Instead his kiss was planted firmly on her cheek. As horribly embarrassed as she was to be caught in such a position, she was also mildly thankful to her Uncle for interrupting before things got carried away.

"I should probably go…"

Pan gave Trunks a quick look before prying herself free from his arms. "No Goten, it's fine…Trunks was just leaving, weren't you?" She pleaded with him to comply with her eye's and albeit reluctantly, he complied with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, I'll meet you downstairs Goten." He nodded, then turned back to Pan, shoulders slumped. "I'm s-sorry…I shouldn't have…

"Did I give you some sort of false hope the other day? It was just a thank you Trunks, not an invite to try and seduce me, a friendly, _innocent_ kiss on the cheek…nothing more and no you shouldn't have." Her mind was racing and she wanted to scold him, put him down and hurl a string of abusive words at him, but she couldn't. After all, maybe her show of affection the previous day had been a bit much.

"Why didn't you stop me?" He asked.

She froze, mouth opening to speak, but her voice failed her.

"You couldn't, could you?" He prodded, reaching a finger out to tilt her chin up so that their eye's met. "Could you?"

"N-no…" She tore her face away, "Maybe you should go, I'm tired Trunks. And for future reference, please don't try and kiss me…I don't want to make things difficult between us."

He let his hands drop to his sides. Pan was right. She'd brought to light all of the fears he'd had since deciding to ask her to move in. They were not supposed to have ended up in this situation, _he _was not supposed to have ended up in this situation. He'd let his guard drop for a second and given in to temptation.

"I'll try to implement a little self control next time…" He chuckled and scratched his head. "I'll see you in the morning okay?"

She nodded and closed the door behind him as he left. She slumped against and sighed, taking deep breaths in order to calm her racing heart. "Damn you Pan.." She scolded herself.


	20. Unexpected Surprises

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, I am so so sorry this took such a long time to post but I was having a little difficulty in writing it. it isn't as long as I intended but I think you'll like it, please please please leave reviews! I have 36 of you on story alert so I know your out there, I would greatly appreciate to hear from you. I could use some idea's if you have any and your comments give me motivation to work harder. So please? See, I'm begging now...what has it come to. Laura

* * *

**Caught Up**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty; **Unexpected Surprises

In the weeks following the elusive _near kiss_, Trunks was beginning to feel less and less comfortable with the idea of having Pan live with him. It was not that he did not enjoy her company, or that it was she in particular but she had been adamant that he not try to pull any similar stunts like the last and that was an almost impossible feat in itself. How was he supposed to keep his word when his mind kept forcing out images of himself sneaking kisses on her? Better still, how was he supposed to exercise some self-control when she was - whether she realised it or not, a complete tease.

Flouncing about the house in near non-existent pyjamas, perhaps forgetting that there was a man with her in the house while she passed him in the hall wearing nothing but a towel. It was times like those he wished Pan were horrifically disfigured or just plain butt ugly. It would have made living with her that little bit easier, because as it was, living was difficult.

"Trunks close your mouth, your catching flies."

He broke from his daze and looked up to Pan with a sheepish smile. He had been staring again. It was hard not to, she was sat directly across from him, looking as sweet as ever. Modest yet prominent bump just slightly peeking out from under her top. "Sorry," He mumbled, looking down at his hands.

Pan rolled her eyes and tugged her shirt down to cover the exposed flesh of her stomach, looking seemingly uncomfortable. This little action made Trunks feel even more ashamed, had she not followed the direction of his eyes, she would have never known. He was doing a fine job of digging himself a comfortable grave, or, of having Pan pack up and move out. That may have seemed like the logical option to rid him of these thoughts, but deep down, it was not what he wanted.

He _wanted_ Pan to let go of her inhibitions and doubts and give into the feelings he knew she to felt. However, it would never be that easy, with Pan being as stubborn as she was, and memories of the past still vaguely lingering in her mind. As far as she was concerned, he was off limits. At least that was the way he saw it anyway.

Sighing he leant forward and began drumming his fingers against his knee's, his mind needing some sort of stimulation, however juvenile it may have been, to keep his boredom at bay. They had been sat in the doctor's waiting room for a good half hour now, waiting to be seen and he was growing impatient. Today was the day, if Pan wanted that was, that he would have the chance to find out the sex of the baby and he was very excited.

"This is ridiculous…" He ceased the drumming of his fingers and now began jigging his leg impatiently; eyes darting around the room to follow the movements of the other patients as one by one they were called. "Aw, when's it _our _turn," He moaned, head slumping forward to rest in his hands.

Across from him, Pan leant forward and swatted him with a magazine she had been reading. Her eyebrows were knotted into a frown and she shook her head in disbelief before slowly getting up from her seat. "They _called_ my name doofus. Had you been _paying attention_ you may have heard it, come on Skippy." Her face broke out into a smile and she led the way towards the doctor's room, pregnancy medical book swinging at her side.

Trunks released a small laugh and jumped up from his seat, scurrying after Pan who was holding the waiting room door open with a look of impatience. "Sorry," He mouthed, shrugging lightly and taking the weight of the door from her.

"You will be." She crossed her arms and stalked off toward Dr. Braithwaite's room.

-

"C-cold…" Pan giggled as the jelly was smeared across her stomach.

Dr Braithwaite smiled and began the ultrasound scan; eyes meticulously scanning the screen as he manoeuvred the transducer across her stomach. "Oh my…" He leant in closer to the monitor; eyes squinting at it for a second before he broke out into a wide grin. "It seems we have a little surprise for you here Miss Son." He turned his attention to Pan and nodded avidly.

Pan looked dumbfounded and glanced briefly at Trunks before turning back to the doctor. "S-surprise?"

"Yes indeed, it appears your having a multiple birth," He said, lifting a finger and jabbing it toward the monitor.

"Huh?" Her face screwed up into a look of sheer confusion, "Multiple…birth?"

"It means your carrying twins," Said Dr Braithwaite.

Pan's face paled three shades and she swallowed a hard lump in her throat before croaking out an almost inaudible, "Twins…" Her head was reeling. Surely, there had to be some sort of mistake. As if it weren't enough that she had gotten pregnant from having a one-night stand with Trunks, now she was having twins. "Oh Dende…" She flopped her head back and sighed.

"So she's having _two…_?" Trunks piped up, scratching the side of his head. He looked equally as bemused as Pan, and gripped her hand tightly, trying, as best he could to offer a bit of reassurance. She looked none to happy about the new information, in fact, she looked down right terrified.

"That she is sir, you see here." He directed both their attentions to the screen. "There are two separate gestational sacs. I'm very surprised we didn't spot this before, multiple pregnancies are usually spotted within the first eight weeks or so." He paused the rub his chin, "They are what we call fraternal twins. Unidentical, produced by two separate sperm."

Pan let out a deep breath and placed a hand to her forehead, she could feel a headache coming on. "I thought _all _twins were identical…are you sure, I mean _absolutely_ sure?" She turned to Trunks and narrowed her eyes, "Your in deep trouble for this, you put _two _in there?" She groaned aloud.

Trunks swallowed hard. "Like I could help it," He said in defence, looking over to the doctor for some sort of support.

"Quite right Mr Brief's." He nodded, "Twins, although normal, are still quite the phenomenon. Things like this are very unpredictable and no amount of planning could change that. I believe you'll warm to the idea Miss Son."

Pan smiled weakly and shrugged Trunks' hand away. Things couldn't possibly get any more bizarre if she walked straight into the twilight zone. She was having twins. Actual twins? Not one, but _two _babies…at the same time. It was unconceivable and she was having a difficult time getting her head around it.

What could be worse than having one mini Trunks' running around?

Two. And she was set to live the nightmare.

-

The rest of the doctor's visit had passed in almost silence for Trunks and Pan, except for a few disgruntled moans from Pan every so often when she looked at Trunks. On top of the surprise of twins, Dr Braithwaite had also mentioned that Pan's appointments would have to be much more frequent than they had first planned as her pregnancy was now at a higher risk. That brought all her fears flooding back. She now had two little lives to worry about, plus her own sanity once these babies decided to make an appearance.

Strike three on the scale of inconvenient happenings was her due date. December 22nd. Three days before Christmas.

"I think I need a lie down," Trunks said, heaving a sigh. He kicked off his shoes and all but crawled into the front room, stripping off his coat and tie as he went.

Pan's nostrils flared and she stomped after him, coming to a halt in the living room doorway, hands instantly planting themselves firmly on her wide hips. "_You_ need to lie down? You're kidding right. You're going to make _me _push out _two _babies, and _you _need to lie down?"

Trunks stood frozen to the spot, one leg cocked into the air as he was about to flop down onto the couch. "Um, sorry," He replied sheepishly, "The news hit me just as hard Pan; do you really not want me to lie down?"

She glared at him and groaned before stomping past him into the kitchen. "Do what you want; god knows you must be _exhausted_."

Seconds later Trunks heard the rattling of cups followed by the kettle boiling, she was obviously fixing herself some tea. He debated whether or not to ask her whether she was making a cup for him, but thought better against it, after today, she would need some time to cool off. An angry Pan was never a good thing, and god knew he seen far to much of that in his lifetime.

_Crash._ "Shit!" Pan yelled.

Trunks shot up and ran into the kitchen. Pan was squatted on the floor amongst a shattered cup, hands trembling as she picked up the broken shards. "Ow…" She whimpered, drawing a hand in towards her body. Tears began to form in her eye's and she sniffed hard.

"A-are you okay Pan?" Trunks knelt beside her and reached out to take her hand but she turned away and got to her feet.

"I'm fine…sorry about your cup." Her bottom lip was trembling and she scrunched her face up, willing the tears away. She was not about to cry over this, especially not in front of Trunks. She hated how something so small and inconsiderate could set her emotions off in such a way.

"I don't care about the cup Pan, I care about whether your hurt or not, let me see your hand, please?"

She sighed and stuck her hand out behind her. Trunks stepped forward and took it into his own. A fine piece of porcelain was stuck in the crease of her finger and blood coated her whole hand. "It's quite deep Pan, does it hurt?" He asked, thumb tenderly tracing over her skin.

She turned to face him and studied it for herself. "It doesn't hurt," She answered, face red in shame. Although she had not cried, the wetness around her eye's quite obviously gave away that she had wanted to. She felt weak and stupid.

He smiled and wiped the tears from her eye's, hands reaching out to grasp her under her arms. "I'll get my first aid kit," He said, lifting her into the air and perching her on the worktop. She gasped as her feet left the floor and her blush tripled in colour at the smirk her gave her upon setting her down. A flurry of butterflies were swarming around her stomach and she felt sick. "I'll be right back," He added, wandering off into the other room.

Pan groaned and held her bloodied hand up and out of the way so as not to stain her clothes. Had today not played out the way it did, she might not have been so clumsy. Her head was still in the clouds, reeling with thoughts on how she was going to cope knowing she was now giving birth to two. How cruel could fate be on a girl that had not an ounce of maternal instinct. Give her twins. "That was a cheap shot…" She muttered to no-one in particular.

"Are you sure your okay?" Trunks walked back into the room and took her hand once again, opening up the first aid kit with the other.

"I'm as okay as I can be Trunks, please don't ask me again you make me feel wretched. Like I'm a child or something…"

He ignored her reply and carefully plucked out the porcelain with some tweezers, before cleaning up her wound and covering it with a plaster. "Be a bit more careful next time," He told her, tilting her chin up so that their eye's met. "Goodness knows what damage you'll cause next time." He smiled and rested his hands on her thighs. "I know your still in shock over this whole thing but it'll all turn out okay, I promise. We can do this, you and me."

"Easy for you to say," She muttered, "You don't have to push them out." She looked akin to a sulking child and Trunks erupted into laughter, hands creeping up her thighs until they rested on her hips. He then stepped in toward her so that their noses were almost touching.

"Without trying to scare you off, I want you to know how proud I am of you. I can't think of anybody else I would rather have bear my child, or _children_ in this case. Your strong and beautiful all at the same time. Your kind, even if you did use to hate me, and I do strongly believe, that your going to be a fantastic mother."

Pan sat dead still, eye's searching Trunks' for any sign on insincerity in his words, but she found none. Only a look of warmth, an almost loving look. Her hand twitched at her side, wanting very much to reach out and slap the face off him and yell at him for being so damn corny, but on the other hand, nobody had _ever _impressed that much kindness into their words in regards to her. It was at times like this she often wondered whether this was even Trunks at all, or whether he'd been replaced completely by a totally different person.

He'd done a complete 180 personality change since she had told him he was to be a father. It was remarkable.

"That was possibly _the-"_

Trunks held his hand up to her mouth to silence her. "I'd rather you didn't insult me right now, I'm just trying to be frank with you Pan not get into your knickers." He removed his hand and replaced it on her hip.

"-The nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.." She finished, releasing a breath. As ashamed as she was to have to admit such a thing to Trunks of all people, she felt it had to be said, regardless of their past. "Why weren't you always this sweet? I might have just been that little bit nicer to you." She chuckled and lifted a hand to ruffle his hair.

Trunks frowned and took a hold of her wrist. "Does it change the way you feel about me now?" He asked, his heart racing a mile a minute. He knew he was going against her wishes and possibly pushing his luck, but he couldn't stop himself now, the position they were in itself was a clear sign that she was becoming more and more comfortable around him, without adding the topic of conversation into the mix. He had to know how she felt.

"I suppose it does, yes," She answered, "But.."

"There's always a but." Trunks cut in, sighing. "Why can't it just be what you said and no buts or maybe's? I know you told me not to do this to you Pan, and I know I'm pushing my luck, but, you said it yourself. It _does _change the way you feel about me. Don't you think that's something?"

She remained silent for a second before breaking into raucous laughter. "You do realise…you…just said but, don't you? What a way to contradict yourself smart ass."

Trunks growled and withdrew from her. "If your not going to be serious then forget it Pan, forget I ever said a thing," He said, eye's narrowed. He was trying to tell her how he felt and she was, as always, throwing it back in his face.

Pan smirked and hopped down from the counter, seemingly unaffected by his sudden show of anger. She took sure and confident strides towards him, her lips curled into a smirk. "Trunks," She said brazenly, a look of mischief glinting in her eye's.

"What?"

She giggled and jabbed him hard in the chest before sprinting off through the living room and into the hall. "Tag! Your it!" She yelled as she bounded up the stairs.

"Oh no you did _not!"_ Trunks yelled, shaking his head. As quickly as it came, his anger dissapeared, she had a way with him that infuriated him and turned him on at the same time. Laughing to himself he turned on his heel and sped after her up the stairs. She was daring him to catch her and she ran through the house as fast as she could to get away from him. She screeched and screamed as she ran as fast as she could, her hair flying side to side, her arms all akimbo and moving like miniature windmills as she sped around corners and through rooms at full tilt.

Although almost heavily pregnant, she was still much quicker and more nimble than Trunks was. He came close to getting her a few times but each time she managed to duck under his arms or slip out of his grasp and get away, as though she was greased.

At some point Trunks forgot all about their conversation and realized he was having fun, enjoying himself in a freedom he hadn't experienced in a long time, and it wasn't because of the game itself. The more he touched and grabbed at her the more he was stimulated and excited about chasing her down. She became the prize that he wanted. "Aw Pan! Come on! Enough running already, don't you ever get tired?" He moaned. Coming to a halt in the hall, he rested his hands on his knee's and allowed his eye's and senses to scan the area.

She was close by, trying, it seemed to suppress her ki. He figured she would be having trouble to do such considering how much energy she'd exerted trying to keep away from him. Smirking to himself, he lowered his own ki as much as possible and crept across the hall on tiptoes. "Oh Panno," He called, "Come on out now! This is tag not hide and seek, no cheating!"

A giggle arose from the bathroom, "Oh yeah and have you catch me, not likely!"

Trunks crouched down before the bathroom door and sprang forward, arms outstretched around him. "Aha! Gotcha!" He said. He was about to claim his prize when she snickered and crawled under his legs, jumping to her feet and beginning a mad dash once more. This time though, Trunks had anticipated the move and fazed up behind her, his arms circling around her just below her bust, gripping her tightly and pulling her to him. "I told you I got you," He laughed, chest rising and falling against her back as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Boo, you suck," She moaned, erupting into laughter. She to was breathing heavily and gratefully took her chance to rest up as he lowered her to the floor, although keeping his arm locked around her.

"Do you plan on doing this every time we get into a serious discussion?" He asked against her hair, almost as a whisper.

Pan shivered and turned around in his arms, attempting to push back from him but it only prompted him to grip her tighter. "Ah ah Panno, not this time." He shook his head, "This time I fully intend to finish what I started, regardless of how much you say you don't want it. What you said back there in the kitchen did _not_ go unnoticed." He brushed strands of hair from her forehead, and dipped his face forward brushing his lips against her own.

"No…" She whined, although made no move to pull back or fight him off.

"Yes…" Trunks countered, smirking against her lips before crushing them against her own, his arms loosening their grip on her before they came to rest on her hips. Pan clenched her fists against his chest, willing herself one last time to end the kiss before she got lost in it. It was to no avail and she felt herself succumb, her lips parting to allow him entrance. It disturbed her greatly at how right this all felt, of how good his lips felt moving over hers, or how much passion emanated from him. Sighing into the kiss, she let her hands travel up his arms and around his neck, fingers combing through the soft hair on the nape of his neck.

All semblance of self control was lost in this one moment and she almost resented him when he finally pulled back and smiled, breathing into her hair. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked, letting his fingers trail across her cheek and rest in her hair.

"I do remember telling you not to do that," She said, tilting her face into his touch. "But I'm glad you did."

Trunks smiled and pulled her toward him once again, pressing her face into his chest as he hugged her tightly, kissing her hair repeatedly. Today was a day he never wanted to forget, or thought he would for that matter. Whether or not this kiss was just a fleeting moment or a promise of a possible future for them both, he didn't know, nor did it matter, he just wanted to relish in the feeling of having her close to him without any reservations or uncertainties on her part. "I think I could love you," He said, sighing contentedly. It was a bold statement and could possibly land him in a spot of trouble, but all the same it had to be said.

Pan's breath caught in her throat and she lifted her face from his chest, gazing up into his eye's. He lowered his face to meet hers and she smiled sheepishly, allowing him to place a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth before she stepped out of his embrace. "I like you Trunks. A lot, just don't rush me with this okay. I need the time to think this through first…I'm still trying to get my head around my own feelings, let alone yours on top of that. You understand, right?" She gave him an eloquent look, which then broke into a small smile.

"I understand," He agreed, returning her smile, "You know I'll be right here when you make your mind up. Just promise me one thing?"

"Um, sure," She replied hesitantly.

"That you'll let me steal kisses from you more often."

Pan laughed lightly and prodded him in the chest. "Don't push your luck Trunks."

He held his hands up into the air and chuckled. "Sorry."

It was a futile attempt to be coy and he knew Pan would never fall for it, but he didn't care. He didn't care about much else other than how different things were going to be from now on. He was going to be the father of twins and things were certainly looking up with Pan. After almost five years of fighting over the one thing Trunks knew they both felt, she had given in, even if only for a second.

Living was going to be much more interesting from now on, and the excitement for the birth of their baby had grown tenfold. So what if she was expecting twins, between them, they would work things out. And if Pan needed any more convincing that he was a changed man from the Trunks she knew before, then he would gladly give it to her.

And he knew just how. He had said he could love her, truth was, he felt he already did. He had long since reverted from treading on eggshells around her, they were no longer mad at each other, in fact, on many an occasion, the seat across from Trunks' sofa that she usually dominated when they watched TV had been left empty. She chose instead to seat herself next to him, every now and again resting her head against his shoulder. How could he not make a play to love her.


	21. Complicating Matters

**Authors Note: **Just want to say thank you to rainydays4me for making me giggle with that little note. Tomorrow is now here and with one almighty hangover I have finished this chapter and posted it all for you nice people. I would love to hear your comments on this chapter, and once you get to the end of it you'll know why. Thanks again for all your lovely comments, and to whoever I havent heard from in a while, don't be shy. Review! Even if you hated it...can't say I won't give you some shit back but at least I'll know you've been reading. Ha! Laura

* * *

**Caught Up**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One; **Complicating Matters

Unfortunately, for Pan, word about the twins travelled incredibly fast. So much so that within a mere two days of hearing the news for herself, the whole family knew and her grandmother had planned and prepared a party in honour of what she called, 'The best damn news ever.' Pan however was less than happy about the arrangements. She begged, whined and pleaded with Chi-chi to call the whole thing off but with Bulma at her side as an accomplice, her pleas fell on deaf ears. The party was to go ahead, with or without her cooperation.

As such, the whole thing had led to a less than happy discussion with Trunks once she learnt that it was he who had been first to break the news to his side of the family. He claimed the difficulty of keeping a secret had been too much to bear and it had simply, slipped out. Pan had warned him from then on to keep a tighter hold on his mouth lest he find her foot lodged in it, or worse, she revoke her decision to think over them being together.

The latter, of course, had had him playfully clamping his lips shut and sealing them with an imaginary zipper, much to Pan's amusement. It was funny how easily she could bring such a powerful man to his knees with mere words. But then again, did she not hold his future happiness in the palm of her hands? Indeed, she did a future she wasn't yet sure, she was clear on herself. It was undeniable that the kiss she had finally let herself share with Trunks was not something she wanted not to ever experience again, or that she was slowly beginning to reciprocate his feelings. But still, there was that underlying feeling that maybe she was jumping into this only because of the consequential circumstances between them.

She did not want to be with Trunks as a convenience because they were having a child together. Therefore, making the decision about them was proving to be extremely difficult, although the unexpected shows of affection Trunks randomly sprang upon her from time to time were certainly pushing her choice in a direction that favoured him. She found, with the incentive for something greater in his sight, Trunks was truly quite the romantic. Not even partially reminiscent of the man she had hated some months ago.

And so, now she found herself slumped on the sofa, pen and paper in hand writing down a list of pro's and con's that would hopefully help her come to a final verdict. So far, the list compiled of a nice lengthy list of pro's ranging from him being the father of her children, to the security factor of being with him, and the con's, well the con's side of the list donned one small and very much insignificant reason for her not to be with him. _He used to be an asshole_ was messily scratched across the paper, the best reason she could come up with, and an extremely lame one at that.

She sighed and screwed up the paper, it helped and didn't all at the same time. Because, even though her list of pro's was superior to her list of con's there was still a nagging doubt in the back of her mind that meant that the list served no purpose after all. As for the nagging, she wondered if it would ever go away. Or if her head would finally explode from all the over analysing she was doing over the situation.

"Pan, are you ready?"

Her head snapped to the side and she looked up to Trunks' smiling face, as he stood in the doorway, coat slung over his arm. "You look like you're away with the fairies."

She chuckled and stuffed the screwed up ball of paper into her pocket before struggling to get to her feet, Trunks intervened however and took a hold of her hands giving her a gentle tug until she stood up straight. "I have never in my life, felt this big, I should be harpooned," She said, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks when he brushed aside her top and placed his large hands across her growing stomach.

"_I_ think you're beautiful," He replied, flashing her a sweet smile.

_And here he goes again, _She thought, wondering why she'd even requested the time in which to make a decision in the first place, he certainly wasn't holding back any on the physical side, nor was he hiding any of his feelings for her. If anything, since the kiss, he'd been much more forward and open with his thoughts.

"Kissing my ass is not going to change the fact that I have to go to this stupid party and it's all _your_ fault. You still owe me, big time."

Trunks laughed and released his grip on her. "Aw come on Pan, your family was bound to find out sooner or later and besides, you know Chi-chi would have thrown you a party regardless, it was only a matter of time," He said in defence, offering her coat, which she took and shoved under her arm.

"Not at all, I _could _have kept my mouth shut until the birth and then poof…oh what a surprise there's _two!"_ She joked, waddling toward the front door as he gave her a light shove. "But no, you just had to go and tell your mother didn't you?"

Trunks continued to push her forward through the hall and out the door, only semi-aware of her continuous ranting. He was actually rather looking forward to this party. It would be a chance to get together with everybody and hopefully, try to mend the bridge between himself and Gohan. Pan had not spoken much of her father's reaction towards the latest news and he was more than a little curious to hear what the elder man had to say.

-

The arrival of Pan and Trunks had set the party in motion and all of the guests were gathered in Capsule Corp, some talking avidly amongst themselves, others taking the time to gather around Pan in an excited circle, firing endless questions about her pregnancy or taking the chance to grope her large stomach. She felt as though she were the main attraction at some weird exhibition and resented her grandmother and Bulma even more for throwing this ridiculous party. It was as though nobody had ever seen a pregnant woman before, and their excitement unnerved her somewhat. She felt almost claustrophobic under their stares.

So when Bra appeared, seemingly from nowhere and harshly dragged her off into a corner, she was more than grateful. "You don't know how glad I am you did that, I was about to drop kick the next person who touched my stomach, does everybody think I enjoy being fat?" She asked, glaring daggers at her circle of fans.

Bra laughed aloud and rolled her eye's, "Come off it Panny, you've loved being the centre of attention for as long as I've known you," She replied, "You should be flattered, you've aroused even more attention than I did on my wedding day."

Pan shot her a disparaging look and fished her hand around in a huge bowl of pretzels, stuffing a handful into her mouth. "You're not helping…" She muttered, chewing the salty treats and swallowing them quickly before delving for more.

Bra chuckled and gave Pan a light shove, "Sorry grumpy knickers," She laughed, "But, I didn't come over here to argue with you…I actually wanted to check up on the progress."

Pan frowned and stilled her hand just as it reached her mouth, "Progress?" She asked.

"A-huh," She nodded, "Do you find yourself madly in love with my brother yet?"

Pan's face blanched and she dropped the pretzels back into the bowl, wiping her crumby hands against her trousers. "I think I enjoyed being prodded more than I do this conversation, care to lead me back?" She wanted Bra's question dismissed, and immediately. Admitting that her friend was, in fact, partially right in her little theory was one thing. But doing it in a room full of her family and friends would probably bear bad results.

She had enough attention being the token pregnant women, without incriminating herself further into suggesting that something may or may not be going on between her and Trunks. Besides, she wasn't entirely sure herself where it was going, so involving others wasn't an option.

"Aw Pan come on, I won't tell anyone, I promise," Bra whined, clasping her hands together in a plea for Pan to divulge the much wanted news.

Pan kept her face stoic and shrugged, "There's nothing to tell."

"Liar."

"Excuse me?"

A hand placed itself on Pan's shoulder and squeezed lightly, the opposing comment to her answer for Bra's question did not come from the aqua haired girl, but rather her lavender haired sibling. "I called you a liar Panny," He answered, smiling down at her. "I apologise for being so blunt but you're not exactly telling the truth are you? I'm sure you could put aside your pride to satisfy Bra's curiosity, after all, she _is _your best friend." The hand left her shoulder and as quick as he had showed up, he disappeared once more, blending into the crowd of friend's and family, breaking into raucous laughter at one of her grandfather's jokes which, was most likely not funny at all.

Bra was stunned. "Well, well, well," She said, tapping a finger to her chin. "Seems you've left a little something to yourself, care to elaborate?"

Pan groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead promising herself that she would get Trunks back for this little stunt once they got home. What was wrong with him? She sighed and dragged Bra a little further into the room, away from prying eye's and ears. "Before this conversation continues I just want you to know, I hate you, and I hate your brother. You're annoyingly invasive and he's an asshole," Pan muttered, eliciting a loud giggle from Bra.

"Your opinion has been noted Pan, but quit stalling and give me the juicy gossip already, are you together?"

"No."

Bra frowned and gave her a warning glare. "Pan…"

"We kissed," She answered simply, averting her eyes, face reddening in shame.

Bra's eyes grew wide and she squealed in delight. "So you _are _together!"

"No, stupid," Pan hissed, grabbing a hold of Bra's wrist harshly in an attempt to calm her so as not to draw attention. If she continued to squeal like a fan girl, the whole room was going to hear. "I just said that I would…think…about it." Bra stilled and Pan released her wrist letting it drop back to her side.

"And have you thought?"

Pan sighed and brought her hands up to her head, entangling her fingers into the mass of black hair. "My brain hurts I've been thinking that damn much," She replied, tugging at it slightly before letting go, frustrated. "Every time I think I'm getting somewhere an opposing thought pops out of nowhere and I find myself revaluating my choice and I'm back to square one."

Bra gave her a sympathetic smile and took a hold of one of her hands. "Maybe you're overdoing it. The answers staring you straight in the face. You're not thinking of reasons why you _can _date Trunks." She shook her head and grinned, "Things are moving forward and you're thinking of every reason you _can't _date him, aren't you? Tell me I'm wrong," She finished smartly, rewarding herself with another smile.

Pan wanted very much to backhand her across the face and tell her that her little theory was beyond ridiculous, but it wasn't. After all, things _had _begun moving forward. Trunks wasn't shy in his actions, nor was he very patient it seemed. As far as she could tell, even without her decision they acted as though they were a couple. Behind closed doors that was. Pan was not yet ready to but the affection on display for everyone to see, especially her father.

"I'm scared," Pan said, heaving a sigh. "I worry that it'll be the wrong choice; I worry about what people may think, namely, my Dad. I worry about getting hurt, I think too much about past events and how that might affect us," She paused. "But most of all, I worry that if I don't do something…I might regret it, does that make sense?"

"That makes perfect sense Pan," Bra agreed, "But who gives a hoot what other people think? No? You shouldn't base important decisions on other people's judgements, especially not your father. If he loves you then he'll support you no matter what, stick to your guns babe!" She gave Pan a reassuring wink and followed through with a tight hug. "I think you'd be happy with Trunks, all the hate and anger aside, you make a cute couple. And with these two…" She placed her palm flat against Pan's bump, "There's no stopping you, go for it."

Pan had to give the girl due credit. For someone who spent a good chunk of her time snooping in other people's business that had to be the best advice she had ever received. Mischievous mind aside, Bra was quite a wise person. Much like her father, she knew exactly the right thing to say when the moment came up and Pan felt as though a lead weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She now knew what she had to do.

-

From the corner of his eye, Trunks watched as his sister, undoubtedly talked Pan in his favour. He had to congratulate his genius mind for stepping in at just the right time. Sure enough Pan would be pretty pissed that he had let on that much to his sister, but Bra was an awfully big influence on Pan and he was confident that things were set to get that little bit more interesting at home. He just had to learn to be patient and not push his luck with the situation. He was treading a fine line with Pan as it was and pushing her away was only going to do more damage than good.

Sidling away from Goku and his bad jokes, he headed back over to his sister and soon to be mother of his children, smiling sheepishly, hand inadvertently creeping up to rub the back of his neck. For somebody so bold just a few minutes ago, he had sure become a bucket of nerves. Maybe it was because that very conversation the two girls shared was going to hold a great relevance to his future with Pan. Yes, he could feel himself starting to sweat slightly. "Can I get you girls anything to drink?"

Pan and Bra stopped their talk immediately and turned to face him, Bra offering him a sly wink, Pan only a small smile. "Um no thanks. I think I'm going to head over to my Dad, I haven't spoke to him all night, Dende knows he's probably off sulking somewhere," Pan chuckled, stepping forward to pass Trunks.

"Oh, would you mind if I had a word first?"

A hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks and she blushed slightly. "Can it wait until were home? Only, I don't want my Dad to think I'm flaking on him…it's been a while since I've seen him…" She was using the first excuse she could think of to get out of the situation, for she new exactly what this_ word _would be about. Trunks was a very intelligent man and no doubt he already new exactly as to what she had spoken to Bra about, therefore he was fishing for answers, and this was not the place to discuss them.

"Well I…" _Don't push it Trunks…_He cut himself short, reminding himself that she still needed her space. "Sure it can wait." He smiled and let her walk on toward her father.

"You know big bro, for an impatient man that was a very nice thing you did there. I'm proud of you." Bra reached onto her tiptoes and ruffled his hair, smiling brightly. "Don't worry too much about it, the way I see it, balls in your court. That girls into you whether she wants to admit it or not."

"You think?"

She nodded, "I do."

-

Gohan didn't like it, one bit. In fact, his self control was wavering with every glance Trunks gave to his daughter. His worst fears coming to light. Things were developing between the two and he was utterly powerless to stop it. Trunks was all but head over heels for Pan, and she, well she didn't look as though she objected much to it. This revelation teamed with the news of Pan having twins was enough to turn his hair grey. When had his little Panny been replaced with this young woman, leaving him behind with only vague memories of her childhood and how happy he was that she doted on him. A true daddy's girl.

Now he was going to have to deal with grandchildren and the thought that he might be replaced in her heart by none other than Trunks. The last suitor he would have picked for his daughter, or even imagined his daughter would chose by herself. He was arrogant, careless, petty, annoying and self-obsessed to boot. What exactly was it that Pan saw in him?

Surely not his looks. Gohan scoffed. What kind of _real _man had lavender hair anyway?

"Hey Dad." A soft kiss on his cheek broke him from his thoughts and he smiled down at his daughter, trying not to make it obvious as to where his thoughts lay, although he was sure she couldn't have missed to whom his eye's were directed to, or the scowl pressed onto his lips.

He wanted very much at that moment to begin firing questions about Trunks and how life was with him, over at _his _house. But he new he couldn't, he had promised her no more and he had to follow through with that promise, instead he opted for a lighter question. Who knows? She might just let some of the information he so desperately craved, just slip.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, noting the hand rested atop her bump.

She chuckled and rubbed her stomach. "I'm fine, it's just the kicking. It's driving me crazy, these guys, or girls, are damn restless!"

"Did you not learn the sex?"

Pan shook her head, "Oh no, I think I'd like to be surprised."

Gohan laughed and pulled her into a one arm hug, placing a chaste kiss atop her head. How was it possible that he could feel so negative about the situation but just melt like butter whenever she came along. Because, underneath it all, he really was a soft touch. Pan had him wound tightly around her finger, she knew exactly what strings to pull.

"I'm proud of you Pan, really I am. I can't say I'm one hundred percent happy about the choices you've made, but all the same, I'm still proud. You'll be a fantastic parent."

There he went, being all sentimental and mushy, swarming his daughter with compliments. Kicking his pride. He was feeling less and less like a man with every word, but nevertheless it had to be said, moments like these tended to make you feel as such. The only piece of the picture that was missing was his other arm slung around Trunks' shoulder that was how it should have been, if, that was, he admired Trunks in any way. Which he didn't.

"Thanks Daddy," She cooed, offering him another sweet kiss. "I know things have been crazy but just trust me okay? I'll only ever do what's right by me, and as for being a good parent, well, I learnt from the best I guess. Love you Papa."

"Yeah, I love you to Panny."

**XXX**

Home had not come quicken enough for Pan after the tiresome party, then again, had it come to soon to avoid the talk with Trunks. She wasn't quite sure and her nerves were on edge as they both entered the living room. Needless to say there were untouched topics lingering in the air, the car journey had been in almost silence. Trunks chose only to glance at her every so often and simply smile, asking her only question; did she feel okay. She had answered a simple yes and continued to stare out at the road ahead, apprehensive about arriving home.

"Would you like some tea?" Trunks asked, taking her coat and tossing it over the stairs.

"Oh, yes, please," She replied, setting herself down onto the couch as they entered the front room. Her feet, ached, her ankles hurt, her back hurt- hell, everything hurt. She wanted nothing more now than a hot mug of tea and a nice long bath. Being pregnant was hard.

A few moments later Trunks returned with two mugs, he kept one and handed Pan the other with a smile. "You enjoy the party?" He asked.

She shrugged and rested her feet atop the table, leaning back into the comfort of Trunks' huge squashy armchair. "I guess it wasn't so bad," She replied, "Although your mother was a bit full on. She wants me her and Bra to go on shopping spree for clothes and things for the twins. Oh and there was the baby shower idea to, I guess I should have said no but I didn't think it would make a whole lot of difference. Your mother's very persistent."

Trunks chuckled and shuffled toward the end of the sofa closest to Pan. "You know, it might not be such a bad idea your due in less than three months and so far we have next to nothing. Why not arrange a date?"

"Trunks, I am not a charity case, nor do I want to spend a whole day traipsing around stores with your mother and sister. I'll buy the stuff myself if you don't mind."

"And just how, pray tell, are your going to pay for it all?"

If it weren't the truth Pan would have felt extremely offended about him implying she was poor. As it were, there was nothing she could say to oppose the comment. It did not mean she was going to take free hands out from his family. He knew very well she cherished her independence.

"I'm going to work," She answered, taking a sip of her tea.

From beside her Trunks laughed out loud, almost sloshing his own tea over the edges of the cup. "And just where will you work? Your almost seven months gone Pan! You can't be serious?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Pan narrowed her eyebrows and showed him her middle finger. "My designing you dummy!" She said, "I'd appreciate it if you'd quit insulting me, it's not like I'm _that _incapable! Besides, did you think I was going to continue living here rent free? I'll say it again, I'm no charity case!"

Setting his tea down atop the table, Trunks got up from his seat and knelt before Pan, resting his arms over her lap, his head set upon them. "You know I won't take money from you Pan. I know how you feel and I respect that but this house practically pays for itself, it wouldn't be fair. You pull your weight around here just fine." He flashed her a grin and removed his arms so that his face lay on her leg.

Inadvertently Pan reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, eliciting a shiver from him.

"I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me Trunks, but, I feel so useless…at least when I was living alone I was doing so off my own back. I don't want to live on other people's hard work, it's not fair and it's not the way I've been raised."

He sat up and perched himself on the arm of the chair. "I understand babe, really I do. But I wish you'd see my point also…your mothering my children, it's my duty to be the breadwinner as such, you do enough around this place to pay your keep. Besides, you know there's only one thing I want from you." He reached a hand out to stroke her cheek, letting his other hand wander to her hip. "Speaking of which, how was your talk with Bra?"

Pan growled and swatted his hand away. "You shit! You set the whole damn thing up, didn't you?"

Trunks chuckled and took a hold of both her wrists, pinning them at her sides. "Set it up? No!" He shook his head, eliciting a small laugh. "I'm only guilty of helping you gush out all your feelings to my sister, for the most part, you did it on your own."

Pan fought hard to prevent the blush rising to her cheeks, but as luck would have it, or wouldn't, she blushed madly anyway. A deep tinge of pink washed over the space just below her eyes and she wanted more than anything for Trunks to release his grip on her arms so that she could use them to cover her shame. He had known that Pan would spew out all her thoughts to his sister, and it was obvious he was confident of the results, but at the same time, he hadn't done anything at all. Only stood back and watched while Pan took the bait.

"Let me go Trunks," She whined, turning her face away from him. She wriggled and yanked under his grip trying to free her wrists but he only held on tighter.

"Not until you tell me what you told Bra."

"You have got to be kidding me? Oh _hell _no, I'm not telling you a damn thing until you _let me go!_"

"Hm, that's okay Panno, we could be here a long time but I have nothing better to do."

Pan sat still and weighed up her options. She didn't want to tell him everything she'd told Bra and embarrass herself horribly, but at the same time, she didn't want to have to sit with him, staring at her, restraining her wrists, which, was becoming increasingly uncomfortable the more she tried to struggle free.

Sighing, she turned her face toward him once more. If she couldn't win with whining, she was going to match his own wily mind and come up with a ploy of her own to get what she wanted. "…right, you win, I give up…"

Trunks frowned slightly, a little taken aback. "You give up?"

She nodded with a little sigh, "Yep. You win. I guess I can't hide anything from you can I? But…I guess I could show you how I feel better than I could tell you. I'm no good with words." She shuffled forward in her seat, drawing her hands toward herself so that Trunks, who still had a good grip on her wrists, came with.

She stopped just seconds before their lips met. Trunks swallowed hard and Pan could feel his grip on her loosening ever so slightly. Fighting hard not to smirk, she dipped her head forward and placed a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth, then another on his jaw line.

She continued to do this, feeling the results of her efforts more with every kiss. It wasn't until she placed the first kiss on his lips, did he eventually let her go. She smiled inside, letting her hands wander up to his chest, giving him a gentle shove backwards so that the kiss ended and Trunks unceremoniously slid off the arm of the chair and fell to the floor with an audible thud.

Pan giggled and peered over the chair, "Oh that was classic, your face! I got you so good! Thanks Trunks!" She held up her free wrists for him to see, before getting to her feet, heading towards the kitchen still laughing to herself.

Trunks grumbled something under his breath and he to got to his feet, following Pan into the kitchen. "You know," He began, resting against the doorway, "You can't just keep playing games every time we get into a serious conversation, it's not fair Pan."

She turned around to face him, head cocking to the side. "Why the long face Trunks? Don't like it when somebody finally gets one up on you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Pan rolled her eye's, "You backed me into a corner, I just did what I had to do to help myself, so don't tell me about playing games. Hypocrite."

Trunks grinned and stepped into the kitchen, drawing closer to her. "You know, you're more intelligent than I give you credit for. Smart move. Still, you didn't tell me what you told Bra, why are you avoiding it? If something changed don't you think I have to right to know?"

She fought the urge to reply with a childish, 'Because I don't wanna.' and instead stepped in to meet him, her large stomach being the only thing between them. "I think maybe your to impatient Trunks. And just what if I _don't _tell you huh? What will you do about it? Because right now your really not helping yourself at all." She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow. "Lucky for you, I'm in a generous mood. It still strikes me as funny though that you hadn't figured it out on your own already, when have you ever seen your sister look _that _pleased with herself? Excluding when she got Goten to propose to her of course…"

"So what your saying is…"

Pan groaned and gave him a hard jab in the chest. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Yes, I think you do."

She would have liked very much to give him a swift punch on the nose for attempting to embarrass her once more, but for fear of killing the moment and losing all confidence in her decision to tell him she only sighed and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him to her so they were nose to nose. "I want to give it a go okay…"

"Give what a go?"

"Trunks!"

"I'm just kidding…sorry…couldn't help myself. You sure Panno? You can't take it back you know, your ass is mine now."

Pan narrowed her eyes and bumped their heads together. "You wish," She hissed before crushing her lips to his in a heated kiss.

In that moment she realised it was all over. The fighting, the insults…everything. After four years of convincing herself, she would never even like this man, let alone ever be with him she had finally lost. And all it took was one night of passion, a pregnancy and some clever manipulation on his part. And truth be told, she couldn't be happier, her own pride aside she thought she'd made the right decision. Now they could truly be a family.

"Your not going to regret this…" He said against her lips, his hands working fast to undo the buttons on her shirt.

"I hope not."

Her head tilted back as Trunks rained feverish kisses along her neck, senses on over-drive as his hands ran across her chest and over her shoulders, pushing the top from her body completely. This little turn of events had even satisfied his older want of lust for her and he was double as happy to know that as well as having her as his partner he was also going to have the chance to share his bed with her once again.

He could barely contain his excitement and his kisses became more needy, eliciting a soft moan from her.

"I think it's about time I welcomed you to your new bed, don't you?"

A second later, he scooped her up into his arms and after hearing no protest from her, proceeded into the hall where he would carry her up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Did I tell you that you could stop kissi-"

_Ring, ring…_

The doorbell cut short Pan's sentence and both their heads snapped up to look at the door. "Don't answer it," Pan said.

Trunks shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Ah, but they would have seen us through the door…whoever it is probably already knows I'm in!" He was pissed to say the least and made to set Pan back on her feet, when the turning of the handle at the door stopped him.

The door opened. "Trunks…"

If it weren't for the fact that she'd already jumped out of his arms, he would have dropped Pan on the spot.

"What the hell are you doing here?" _And better still,_ He thought. _Why the hell didn't I lock that door?_


	22. You've Got To Be Kidding Me?

**A/N:** Hey you guys! It's been to long and this is totally random but here's and update lol. Long story short, I did a lot of moving around, got into a serious relationship and...well had a baby so you can understand why I sort of gave up on this fic, but I'm back with a vengance! mwahaha...update is a little short and sweet but the juicy shit is coming soon. REVIEW if your all stll out there.

* * *

**Caught Up**

* * *

**Chapter 22**; You've Got To Be Kidding me!

* * *

She sat waiting in her car, long manicured nails impatiently drumming against the leather steering wheel. How on earth had this man managed to stay employed for her father's company for so long when the bumbling idiot couldn't even keep a simple appointment? Brown nosing, she suspected. A highly respected man like George Blake always greeted favours and compliments with open arms, never growing tired of the flaky unsincere words of his employees, it was a power thing, she thought. Made him feel the big man maybe? Knowing he could get these people to say or do almost anything whilst watching them fumble and shake with a nervousness almost unatural in any human.

That was her father, and she was damn proud of him.

Just as that thought struck her mind an audible click sounded and the passenger door to her Mercedes opened.

"It's about time aswell! Care to explain why you've kept me waiting?" She all but roared, blonde curls splaying wildly about her face.

A small, very timid young man with a look of pained innocence almost shook with fear. Not with fear of the young woman as such, just from her influence and the consequences pissing her off would bring.

He cleared his throat and held up two hands in defeat, sweaty palms forward. "I'm sorry Mer, traffics terrible on the A500..." He blanched. "No excuse I know..." He quickly offered taking a deep breath and releasing a long, tired sigh. "Why is it you wanted to see me?"

He would just come straight out with it, beating around the bush, he'd learnt, did not bode well with Meredith Blake.

Beneath furrowed brows she rolled her eye's and delved into the handbag placed by her side, inside she grasped a handful of documents stapled together at the edges. Important, official looking documents Ryan couldn't ever remember seeing, even though they appeared to be some form of contract for the company and he usually oversaw everything official and legal as such.

"This!" Meredith beamed, holding said papers up before him. "Is my new contract with Capsule Corps."

"But I thought...

"You thought nothing!" She interrupted, thrusting the document into his hands. "It is signed and sealed my friend...You don't need to know when, how or why...just that it is and that is that." A look of triumphant joy spread across her dainty face and she awaited eagerly a round of praise most expected from her partner.

He blinked quickly and licked the tip of his finger, flicking through each and every paper scanning for the important information...it was all there...it was all binding. But how had she managed it? Save from only being in a relationship with the presidant for little more than a couple of months, he had on many an occasion refused to strike up any kind of deal with Blake Industries...not that this deal had so much to do with George's company but Meredith's own ventures it seemed.

But still, his signature was there, a neat scrawl of loops depicting his name quite clearly for all to see.

He tore his gaze from the papers to look back at her, sly smile etching onto his lips.

"Your a genious Meredith! How on earth did you manage this? Do you realise what this could do for your father's compan-"

"Whoa whoa! Hold it right there! My father's company! This isn't about him you idiot! The old man makes more money than he knows what to do with," She said, snatching back the papers roughly. "This is about me. What I want!" She prodded a finger hard into her own chest, bitterness seeped from her words, anger etched into the creases on her forhead.

"Trunk's Briefs made a fool out of me...he broke my heart. How do you expect that makes me feel Ryan? Huh?"

She was beginning to scare him a little now, he'd always known Meredith could be a little...intense, but there was a wild look in her eye's he'd never come across before. Heartbroken would not be the word he would use to describe it...it was pure and utter wild anger, jealousy to. She was woman on a mission, a destructive one by the looks of it.

"Besides him...that...girl." Her fists shook with trembling anger. "How dare she come between us, she's barely a woman...and rough to boot." A chuckle of sarcasm escaped her lips and she instantly relaxed all angry tension escaping her body.

"If I have to interfere or perhaps ruin his company and his disgusting arrangement with that girl to get him back then so be it...Baby or no baby, me and Trunks are meant for each other and I'll personally see to it myself that I get what I want..."

Ryan shook his head quickly in agreement. He was a little more than scared now. What exactly did Meredith have in mind? And could she really bring herself to interfere with and possibly destroy a family to be? The answer was yes, equally as ruthless as her father, she was. He sighed, defeated.

"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

"Well?" Trunks asked impatiently, standing infront of a bemused and extremley embarassed Pan, clad in only some pants and her bra, baby bump proudly protruding before her. She suddenly felt very ashamed.

"I've come to make arrangements," He smiled, brandishing something from his breifcase and thrusting it into Trunk's chest. "I think you'll find it's all there sir."

Trunks brow formed a frown and he quickly scanned through, what looked very much like a contract between himself and Blake industries. But how could such a thing be? He'd never signed such a contract in his life, and beside the obvious, Blake Industries had absoloutley nothing to offer Capsule Corps that would make for a worthwile deal. But there it all was, legally binding...yet...not George Blakes signature or Vice Presidant Ryan's, who's face, at present bore the look of pure glee.

Trunks scratched his head in confusment and turned to look at a bemused Pan who'd obviously left the room for a moment to retrieve the rest of her clothes.

"What is it Trunks?"

He sighed. "A contract."

She rolled her eye's and took a step toward him standing on tip-toes to peek at the document in his tightly clutched hands. "Yes...what kind of contract and whats with the house visit?" She looked up from the contract, which obviously meant nothing more to her than words on paper and to Ryan, who by now was beginning to look slightly uncomfortable, shifting weight from foot to foot.

"It says..." Trunks began angrily. "That I've signed a deal with Meredith for a line of Capsule Cosmetics, which she, of course.." He rolled his eye's. "Would be the face of..."

Pan erupted into laughter and clapped Trunks on the back. She snatched the papers from his hand and approached Ryan. "You guys are hilarious..." Head still shaking she grabbed a fistful of his suit jacket and stuffed the papers inside patting them down with a little more fore than Ryan could handle nearly toppling over.

"Pan..." Trunks interrupted, taking a hold of her shoulder. "I don't think you quite understand. This is a legal agreement...Capsule Corps is in business with Meredith now."

Pan swung round quickly to face Trunks. "You've got to be kidding me? When and just why would you sign something like this?"

As far as Pan was concerned, Trunks had cut all ties with Meredith the day she stormed out of his house, months ago. How the hell could he have signed a contract with the woman with everything that happened? He knew exactly how Pan felt about her, there had to be more to this.

Trunks took a forceful step toward Ryan, intimidating almost.

"I didn't Pan. I wouldn't..."

Now Pan was really confused, utterly bewildered. "But your sig-"

"-Is on the line I know," Trunks interrupted, hand trembling at his sides. What he wouldn't do to blast this arrogant fuck to kingdom come right now.

"Then just what the hell is going on Trunks, spit it out!"

Trunks glanced at Pan for a second before turning back to Ryan who was positivley sweating from every orifice of his body, he was used to having fear injected into him by George Blake but Mr Brief's held something eerily different from Mr Blake, a kind of quiet anger...like a volcano laying in wait ready to erupt. With George he knew what to expect, Trunks was unpredictable. Frightening.

"Meredith liked to play an active role in my work most days, she'd collect inconsequential things like deliveries and invoices from my mother and fetch them for me to sign..." He stopped and ran a tired hand over his face.

Pan who was still frowning began to soften up, her face looking more mildly surprised than confused as realistation of what Trunks was saying washed over her. Meredith had unknowingly gotten Trunks to sign a binding contract by passing it off as a mere invoice for CC. Maybe she was a little smarter than Pan originally thought, the girl must have had more than two braincells to rub together to come up with something as devious as this.

"If you...erm...wouldn't mind Mr Brief's I'm terribly late for a meeting, must be going now..but..ah...pleasure doing business with you Sir." He fumbled about putting the papers back into his briefcase. "Maybe, a telephone call to make arrangement for you and Miss Blake would be more convieniant for you. I'm _terribly_ sorry for interrupting.." A low chuckle escaped his lips, which, didn't go unnoticed by Trunks.

Briefcase in tow Ryan turned on his heel and was about to leave, when, like lightening Trunks shot forward and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, holding him almost five feet off the ground. He'd never thought much for the VP of Blake Industries, George certainly couldn't have picked a more snivelling, weasley little fuck to eventually be his successor, and only still in his late twenties to. Trunks urge to rip him into a hundred pieces was seriously affecting his train of coherent thought.

"Mark my words asshole... When I find away around this bogus contract...which I will, the shit is most likely going to hit the fan, do you hear me? Now you make sure you pass this message on to Meredith, who I can imagine is feeling tremendously smug right now...this won't last. _Trust me_." Trunks growled and forcefully threw Ryan to the ground with an audible thud.

He quickly scrambled to his feet and dashed off towards his car, hands scramibling in pockets for his keys, desperatley trying to make an exit before Trunks changed his mind and decided to quite literally rip his head off there and then.

"This can't be serious Trunks..."

"Well it is," He snapped, startling Pan ever so slightly.

She blushed and nodded gently, feeling her cheeks begin to fill up with colour, tears springing to her eye's... _'Damn hormones!_' She cursed, feeling the impending fit of upset dawn on her. It was a much different matter these days when Trunks was short with her, it didn't spur a fight anymore, completley to opposite in fact.

Her reaction did not go unnoticed, and with outstretched arms and a much softer approach Trunks pulled her towards him tightly, gently running fingers through her tussled hair and kissing the top of her head tenderley. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you..." He sighed and held her tighter, sobs escaped her lips and she sniffed up loudly pulling back briefly to quickly dry her eye's.

"It's fine," She began, trying to perform her best smile. "I'm just being a big blubbering mess..."

"No, it's not fine at all. This is my problem and I shouldn't be taking it out on you, how can this day turn out to be the best and worst of my life all at the same time!" Trunks asked to no-one in particular, throwing his hands up into the air.

"The best?" Pan asked, once again blushing.

Trunks looked down at Pan once again, anger dissapearing at the look of pure innocence and bashfulness in her face. She had absoloutely no idea of just how he felt for her, completley unaware of how stupidly in love with her he was.

"Of course silly...now, where were we?"

He scopped Pan's small frame up into his arms and began to ascend the stairs carefully, head bent down to press a loving kiss against her willing lips.

"What about Meredith and the cont-"

"- Forget about it," He interrupted softly. "I'm not letting her or anyone ruin this night, now lets get you into my bed hey?" He winked, emitting a small laugh from Pan.

"Yes, sir!" She saluted, wriggling eagerly in his arms, body and face flushed in excitement and nerves. This was finally happening again, but this time, there was nothing in the world that could make her want to stop it now.


End file.
